The March to Second Coming
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: SoAspinoff: Cable raises the mutant baby in a hopeless future with the aid of Old Man Logan. In the present the X-men prepare for their arrival whie facing a new Hellfire club. Hope sees a future that the Apprentice never thought his actions would create.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

This follows events in my Struggle of the Apprentice series, see my profile for details on said series

Here's the next big X-men storyline the march to my rewrite of Second Coming. In this we'll switch between the future and the present as Hope grows up in an apocalyptic future while the X-men face threats to mutant kind such as the Gods hand, Bastion's alliance of Anti-mutants, Vampires and a New Hellfire Club. We first begin with a tie into the Hunt storyline, which also shows a bit of the Origin of my OC Albion.

Other Oc's will appear in future storylines along with the character of the main Struggle of the Apprentice series Sieg.

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Hunt Tie In: The X-men and the Gold Knight

He wasn't a mutant, but his was beyond super human as well. Many years ago he had been killed by a powerful superhuman known as Destruction. Some time afterwards his body was injected with a formula that would not only revive him, but also give him power beyond a super soldier. His eyes widened and he gasped for hair. He had batted his hands against the lid of the coffin, looking at his new surroundings in terror. The lid creaked but it didn't budge and the lack of air confirmed his fears. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes glowed a bright gold colour, lighting up the grave. He began to claw at the coffin, shredding the beautifully made fabric that cushioned his body. Against his will, his breathing began to quicken as he dragged his nails against the wood. Splinters dug into his fingers and his nails fell off. But that didn't stop him; he desperately pounded against the wood, cracking the lid.

"AARGH! SVEEEN! FAIITH!" The young man yelled as dirt fell onto his face.

The boy's skin began to change as he pushed his hands through the dirt. His suit tore as armoured plates crept across his body. Gold plates covered his chest, ripping apart his shirt and jacket. Clawed gauntlets replaced his hands and a gold helmet covered his face. He growled as he dug his way through the dirt, his hand bursting out of the ground. The young man pulled himself up, breathing the fresh air in as raised his head. He crawled across the floor and stopped, pulling himself to his knees. For a moment he stared at his hands, before unleashing a scream and the light of his armour.

**Several years later!**

They are the X-men, a team once dedicated to creating a world where humans understood and accepted mutants. However some time ago the very ideal of the X-men changed. A very powerful mutant uttered three words that virtually destroyed billions of mutant genes. People simply stopped being mutants, and mutants stopped being born. Those whom hated mutants used this as their opportunity to get rid of the remaining mutants. The X-men did their duty, but lost some of their own. Now they fight to protect themselves, occasionally doing the super hero work they did in the past. Some time after M-Day the X-men met a young man named Sieg Wallace. He helped them not only uncover a conspiracy from the Skrulls but also helped Jean Grey return to the land of the living, rejoining her husband Scott Summers.

The X-men now have three homes, the original institute, the city of San Francisco and the mutant island Utopia. Scott Summers sat inside the war room of the institute, addressing former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Tony Stark on a secure channel. The topic of their discussion was Sieg and the students he had taken with him to act as Avengers. They had apparently done a lot of damage in the past few weeks. Jean waited outside, knowing through her link with Scott what he was thinking.

In San Francisco a blonde haired woman sat at a café, drinking her tea. Her clothes were pure white and exposed her shoulders and cleavage. She could tell what the men were thinking about her, she could read their thoughts even without telepathy. Emma Frost looked at the newspaper article, showing the recent damage Sieg's "Avengers" had caused. She scoffed at their actions, though she could appreciate their more hands on approach to super hero work. A moment passed before a blonde haired man sat in front of her, he was wearing a yellow shirt with beige slacks. Emma lowered her sunglasses, smirking at the man.

"Mr Collins, what brings you to San Fran?" Emma asked, masking her mild interest.

"Oh bridges, bikes and super heroes, the usual stuff. How are things with the X-men?" The man asked.

"Quite well actually, we have a very big prison to maintain, or at least I've heard that's what the people are calling it," Emma said.

"Listen Miss Frost…"

"Please darling call me Emma."

"No thanks; anyway I live in between both worlds, though in actuality they're the same worlds. Mutants are no different from humans; they aren't even the next step in evolution,"

"In your opinion," Emma interrupted.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night go ahead, what I'm getting at is that there are people who want mutants contained and controlled but there are also people who understand the situation of mutants and there are those whom aren't bothered entirely. Right now there are fanatics knocking at the White House demanding that some legislation be passed on mutants but they've been ignored. The government's priority is repairing the world they could care less about the state of mutants. So they're going to let mutants get on with it, pretty much," Lazlo explained.

"But they will always hate us."

"You could say the same thing about blacks, Muslims etc, but you think it's different don't you, you think of yourselves as a species instead of a culture. Plus you think that poor girl Hope is some all powerful Messiah who will restore the superior Homo's to their rightful place in the world!"

"Are we all that obvious?"

"Joke about it all you want but that girl will never have a normal life if you don't stop thinking of her as the saviour of all mutant kind. You've taken her across entire timelines, she's been under threat of death and you've made this worse by labelling her as the mutant messiah," Lazlo explained.

"We never gave her that label," Emma said.

"Yeah, well you sure as hell encourage it!"

"What are you doing here Lazlo; really why are you here I've respected your privacy enough not to read your mind, just answer my question!"

Lazlo sighed as he leant across the table, looking Emma in the eyes.

"I'm here to save as many lives as I can, because right now the X-men don't seem to be doing enough. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one," Lazlo said solemnly.

"You're saying we shouldn't be risking our lives for Hope," Emma said.

"You should be risking you life for her because she's a fellow human being, and no I'm not talking about Hope. You'll see when the time comes Miss Frost!"

"I thought I told you to call me Emma," She said as she inched closer.

"Tempting but my tastes are…" Lazlo stopped as he got off his chair.

Emma looked at the man in confusion before widening her eyes. He put a hand to his head as his eyes gave off a gold glow. For a moment he continued to rub his head before the glow in his eyes faded. Emma got off her chair and walked over to Lazlo.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice as low as a whisper.

"Something's happening in New York, look!" Lazlo said, motioning to the café's TV.

People were watching the scene in New York unfold with a mix of shock and fear. Emma herself widened her eyes; Norman Osborn was dead, pinned to the main sign of Times Square. Lazlo walked away from the Café, switching on his phone as he walked. He shook his head, Sven wasn't keeping his phone on and James would no doubt be riddled with work of his own. Emma ran to Lazlo's side, walking down the street with him.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish Emma, I'll be leaving the X-men to their own devices for now, just don't let Scott do anything to destroy what your team is supposed to stand for."

Emma put a hand on Lazlo's chest, stopping him from moving.

"I don't want you gone Lazlo, I think its time we stopped the charade!"

Lazlo sighed before Emma changed into her diamond form. She nodded her head to him as his eyes glowed. Suddenly, Lazlo grabbed Emma's hand and threw her upwards. She flipped in midair, landing on the rooftop of the nearby bus station. The people who had been following them looked at Emma in shock as she ran towards them. She swung her fist back, punching one of the men across the face and knocking him off the roof.

"Really, can't a woman ask anyone out in peace?" Emma wondered before she kicked the other man.

The two stalkers rubbed their soreheads as they got up off the floor. They both gasped as they were lifted off the ground. A man in gold armour held them both by their collars, looking at them with glowing gold eyes.

"All right boys, what were you two doing following us?" Lazlo asked.

"We're paparazzi, please don't hurt us!" One of the men begged.

"Do all paparazzi have level 10 mind blocks, I may not be able to read your minds but I can tell when you've got something in there that shouldn't be," Emma explained, smiling as the men looked at one another for help.

Lazlo threw the two men against the wall, creating a gold sword in his right hand. He pointed the blade at the two spies, waiting for them to answer.

"Okay, okay we'll talk just don't cut anything please," One of them said.

"Good, talk quickly or I sick the woman on you!" Lazlo smirked beneath his helmet as the men began spilling their guts.

Utopia was used not just as a safe haven for mutants, but also a headquarters for the San Francisco X-men branch. Emma and Lazlo travelled to Utopia and the building that the X-men had reserved. James Proudstar, AKA Warpath stood with Rachel Grey AKA Marvel Girl and long term X-man Bobby Drake/Iceman and recent addition Vendetta. Emma soon walked into the room, wearing her first X-men uniform. Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing it was most likely an attempt to catch a certain man's attention. Albion then walked into the room in full armour, just as Cyclops appeared on the main screen.

"Lazlo, I heard about the incident in New York, does this have any connection?" Scott asked.

'Business as usual dad' Rachel thought.

"None I can see, it seems to be the usual anti mutant plot, the men we interrogated were quick to provide us with answers but they didn't actually know much. They were hired through a recruitment agent; they never actually met the one that gave them their telepathic blocks!" Lazlo explained.

"But we have been able to pinpoint a location where they would have met their employers," Emma added.

"I know the place, I just came here to tell you that you don't need to bother sending your people in Summers!"

"Sorry Collins but this is a mutant concern, if anything you should be staying out of it," Scott said.

"Not everyone fights exclusively for their own "kind" as you like to put it. My priority is everyone, unlike you!"

Rachel fidgeted as James rubbed his head, both containing their amusement over the situation. The two men didn't glare, but their eye contact was enough to notify the group that they were two men bashing heads.

"Send your people if you want Summers, I could use the ride there anyway," Lazlo said dismissively.

"Try not to get in their way!"

"Right back at you!"

Emma shook her head as Scott cut the line. Back in Westchester, Scott turned to Jean. His wife looked at him with a look of disapproval, her hands on her hips. The Black Bird flew out of Utopia's hanger, carrying a team for the investigation. Lazlo sat in the co-pilot seat, while Emma switched the jet to autopilot. Behind them was the team they would be taking, Rachel, James, Gambit and the trainee X-men Surge, Anole and Pixie.

"So Lazlo, what is this warehouse and how do you know about it?" Emma asked.

"It was a base used by a man named Godu during the Angelic war!" Lazlo said.

"The Angelic war, what's that?" Pixie asked.

"When I was younger Sven's blood triggered the activation of a super soldier serum that gave him his current powers. A scientist named Godu later modified the serum and gave it to several people he recruited into his own private army. This was to fight his own private war with a Ninja lord called Muramasa. Anyway this base was one of Godu's labs." Lazlo finished his explanation by leaning back on his seat and closing his eyes.

The rest of the journey went quickly with Lazlo sleeping and the X-men thinking over what he had said. Emma knew that Lazlo dismissed any further questions because he had been part of that army Godu had created. Or perhaps he had been part of Muramasa's army. Alls Emma knew was that something had happened during that war that Lazlo didn't want to talk about. The group landed the jet near the warehouse and walked towards the front entrance. Albion pulled a sword out of his back as he kicked the door down. The warehouse was deserted, a few tables and broken glasses as well as crumbled pieces of paper, but there were no signs of anyone having been here. There were also old pieces of armour of some kind.

"Why didn't we bring a tracker for this?" Rachel asked.

"Wolverine's in the city dealing with some issues about Sieg," Emma said.

"Yeah what's up with him?" Surge asked.

"He just wants to make a difference, and he's doubting our methods of doing it," Lazlo said.

"You mean your methods? You do understand that sometimes people have to die?" Emma asked.

"When you take a life you become damaged, if we all end up taking lives in order to make the world a better place then we become tyrants over our fellow men. We all become damaged; damned if you will and where do we draw the line? At what point do we start killing because it's necessary or because it's convenient. Killing's never justified, but soldiers have some excuse. When a symbol kills its just a reflection of a lack of dedication," Lazlo explained.

The students lowered their heads while Emma turned her head away. She knew of Cyclops X-Force as well as the argument he and Lazlo had concerning the ideology of it. Lazlo himself crouched on the floor and looked over the pieces of paper. His concentration wasn't a hundred percent on the crime scene. He knew that Deathblade had returned to New York and that Sven would be right in the middle of any manhunt. Lazlo looked over one of the sheets; it had been from a notepad. Godu could only decipher whatever had been written, but Lazlo knew that the paper was old enough to be before Godu's disappearance.

"So this is how you make an army?" Anole asked, throwing one of the pieces of paper he had picked up.

"This has been deserted for too long, if your mutant hating band was here then they had no idea what this warehouse had been used for," Lazlo explained.

Pixie looked down at the floor, raising her eyebrows at the circle drawn into it. The circle seemed to consist of numerous patterns. She placed her hand on the circle, widening her eyes as it began to glow a red colour. Lazlo and the X-men turned to Pixie, who raised her soul dagger.

"PIXIE GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Lazlo yelled.

"MEGAN!" Emma yelled.

Lazlo ran forward, wrapping his arm around the smaller girl's waist. He pulled her to the side as a beam shot out of the Alchemy rune. Albion jumped to the X-men, placing Pixie on the floor and pointing his sword at the energy pillar.

"Emma go into diamond form now and whatever comes out of that pillar don't even think about reading its mind," Lazlo ordered.

Warpath drew his daggers while Surge charged her gauntlets. Something began to move inside the energy pillar. The pillar shrunk, revealing what it had been hiding. It was some kind of energy armour, an empty suit of see through energy armour, armed with a curved scythe. Albion narrowed his eyes at the armour as its eyes glowed a red colour. The energy from the pillar passed to the pieces of armour, assembling them into three soldiers.

"X-men, hit them hard and fast," Emma said.

"Wait!"

Anole, Surge and Pixie were already ahead, utilising the quick strike manoeuvres they had been taught. Noriko fired a stream of electricity into one of the armoured suits. The empty warrior drew its sword, running towards the blue haired girl. Surge ducked underneath its sword strike and swung her fist at where her opponent's head should have been. Her punch met air and Surge rolled out of the way, cursing as she remembered what she was fighting. They were just empty suits of Japanese armour. But the main suit was more demonic, as well as being made from pure energy.

"Rachel, break the armour apart," Emma ordered.

Marvel Girl nodded her head and spread her arms out, splitting one of the suits in half. But the pieces suddenly flew towards her, hitting her across the head. Warpath ran and jumped towards the main suit, throwing his knives. But the blades merely deflected off of the armour. The suit threw its arm forward, slamming its fist into Warpath's face. James was thrown back, crashing through the wall.

"What is it?" Pixie asked, dodging a strike from one of the samurai armours.

"A portion of the being known as Deathblade," Lazlo said.

"Whose Deathblade?" Anole asked.

Albion ran forward, intending to strike the main suit. But then he changed his plan, instead running for one of the samurai armours. He stopped, seeing that the armours merely kicked Anole to the ground. They then broke off into a run, straight towards the White Queen. Emma dropped into a fighting stance, but Lazlo suddenly slid in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to her knees. The samurai armours had their swords raised, but didn't strike. Marvel Girl then struck, firing a telekinetic blast into the suits.

"Everyone stop moving now!" Lazlo said.

The X-men did as they were told and widened their eyes as the main suit of armour rushed towards Emma and Lazlo. Albion gripped the White Queen's waist and jumped into the air, away from the rampaging suit. But the energy suit altered its course, dragging its scythe across the floor as it ran after Emma and Albion. When Lazlo landed, the suit grabbed his head, pushing him away from Emma. Then the suit raised its scythe and Emma dived just in time. She dodged the blade and rolled across the floor, stopping near Warpath.

"He's after Emma," Realization hit Rachel as the suit pushed past James.

Marvel Girl aimed a telekinetic blast at the suit, pushing it backwards. Then the other suits rushed towards Rachel, kicking her in the sides. Rachel yelled, throwing the suits back with a telekinetic wave. Pixie brandished her soul dagger and flew to Emma's aid. Anole landed on one of the suits, crushing its helmet with his big arm. Surge tackled one of the empty suits and threw it towards Warpath. James grabbed the suit and began crushing it into a ball.

"So why is this thing after Emma?" Pixie asked as the energy suit ran towards her.

"I'll explain later," Lazlo growled, getting up off the floor.

The Energy suit grabbed Pixie by her arm and threw her to one side. Then it swung its scythe towards Emma. Albion suddenly dived into Emma, pushing her out of the way. They rolled across the floor together, coming to a halt with Emma straddling Lazlo's waist.

"Is this how you spend all your free time?" She asked, grinning as Lazlo uncomfortably shifted.

"Get your mind back into the fight Emma," Lazlo said before rolling on top of Emma.

The suit stopped, its blade inches from Lazlo's neck. Lazlo then realised that the suit was set on killing only Emma. It was Cade's usual Modus operandi. Albion got up off the floor and held his sword to the suit's neck.

"A part of you has been made from Cade Hunter's spirit, look at me Cade, you know me and you know that there's only one mistake I've made that could make you doubt me. But don't doubt me now, look at me, remember that I'm an old friend and that if you keep fighting you'll end up killing me. Is that what you want Cade?"

A moment passed that seemed to last forever. The X-men stood ready to fight as the suit lowered its scythe. Lazlo lowered his blade in return and the energy suit disappeared. Emma got up off the floor, shifting back into her normal form.

"What just happened?" Pixie asked.

"This whole place is a trap, he was recruiting anti mutant terrorists so he could lead them here," Lazlo said.

"I see, yeah there are some old blood stains here," James pointed out.

"But why attack us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm no expert but when Pixie walked onto that alchemic rune she triggered a pre determined reaction. That circle was made utilising the science of one of the warlord's Godu. Its called Soul science or magic, the person creating the spell put his own spiritual energy into that circle so that when it was triggered his soul silhouette would kill anyone nearby whom it deemed evil," Lazlo explained.

"I get it, basically someone put part of themselves into that monster so that it would kill any bad people that came here," Pixie said.

"Yes, Cade Hunter, your still up to your old tricks it seems!"

"Who is Cade Hunter?" Anole asked.

"He's the one who killed Norman Osborn and put his body on display in New York."

"Is he a threat?" James asked.

"No," Lazlo's response was so quick that it actually shocked the X-men.

"Well if that's all its best we get out of here, before your friend comes back," Emma said.

Lazlo nodded his head but didn't walk with the good. He looked at the warehouse a final time, lingering as he gripped his sword.

"Cade, I hope you know what you're doing," He whispered.

The trip back to Utopia was a quick one; it mainly consisted of a conversation between the X-men's leader and Lazlo. Cyclops sat in his office in Westchester, talking to the team through a videophone.

"So this person recruited people with Anti mutant backgrounds so that he could draw them into this meeting place and kill them?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes, the rune reacted to our presence and then went after the one that it considered the most evil, Miss Frost here," Lazlo explained.

"Please darling call me Emma."

"Not likely," Lazlo growled.

Noriko and Megan giggled while Rachel shook her head.

"So this Deathblade man is actually after people he views as evil then, I'll contact Logan and see how things are in New York, the rest of you should go back to Utopia and rest up," Scott explained.

"That sounds like a good idea Summers but…how did you know Cade's codename was Deathblade?" Lazlo asked.

"You said so."

"No I didn't," Lazlo narrowed his eyes at the X-men leader.

Scott waited for a moment before sighing.

"Come to the institute, I guess you deserve to know the truth," He said.

Lazlo squeezed his armrest so hard that it broke. Emma cut the channel and switched the jet's destination to Westchester. She got off her chair and tapped Lazlo's shoulder.

"We need to talk," She said.

The X-students watched as Emma and Lazlo walked down the walkway. They stepped into the uniform storage room and shut the door behind them. Emma crossed her arms and leant against the wall while Lazlo made his armour disappear.

"So Mr Collins, who is Cade Hunter?" Emma asked.

"I was one of the generals in Godu and Muramasa's private war, Deathblade also known as Cade Hunter was a man whom remained outside of that conflict, fighting his own battle. We were enemies, then allies and then back to enemies, a cycle that ended with us respecting one another. Hell, we even called each other friend," Lazlo explained.

"So he was trying to kill me because he thinks I'm evil?"

"Oh I know Cade Hunter Miss Frost, he would only do something if he was completely certain, he can see evil Frost. Plus if it really had been him none of us would have walked out of there alive."

Emma huffed before Rachel slid the door open.

"We're approaching the mansion now guys, you might want to buckle up," The red haired girl said.

The X-men stationed in Westchester watched in confusion as the jet landed in the front yard. Lazlo walked off of the jet with Emma and straight into the mansion. While Emma waited in the entrance hall, Lazlo made his way to Scott's office. Scott was still in his office, dressed in his X-men uniform, minus the hood. Neither men wasted any time in small talk and went straight to the reason why they were there.

"Why do you know about Deathblade?" Lazlo asked.

"A few weeks ago, Emma recorded signals on Cerebra, they were signals that were going out. This Deathblade person was killing them, mutants, some of the last remaining members of our species. We all need to survive, but this Deathblade man was someone who threatened the lives of mutant kind and his intentions weren't clear…so I sent in X-Force!"

They tracked his location to an old Sentinel factory. Wolverine saw him working on a terminal, going through data and deleting it. Whatever he was deleting didn't matter, the mission was clear. Logan popped out his claws and jumped towards the hooded man. Deathblade suddenly threw off his hood, revealing his armoured form. A blade popped out of his wrist and he slashed Wolverine across the chest. Wolverine landed beside Deathblade and thrust his claws towards his face. But Deathblade grabbed Wolverine's arm and slammed it against the floor. Then he punched Wolverine across the head and kicked him into the wall. He pulled the blade out of his wrist and stabbed it into Wolverine's hand, pinning him to the wall.

"_**I already sensed you coming a mile away, you all have blood on your hands, but I wasn't willing to kill you before!"**_ Deathblade's voice echoed through the room.

Domino popped out of her cover, firing her assault rifle. The bullets harmlessly bounced off of Deathblade's armour. He ran towards Domino, but stopped as blades flew towards him. Archangel flew out of the darkness, swinging his metal wings at Deathblade. The armoured man slid underneath the wings, sliding past Warren and kicking Domino in the chest. He jumped to his feet and deflected Archangel's wing strike. Then he elbowed Warren in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"_**You idiots are so focused on protecting mutants you haven't asked whether they're worth protecting," **_Deathblade said.

"People are always worth protecting," A voice growled in the shadows.

Wolfsbane sprinted towards Deathblade, snapping at him with her jaws. But Deathblade punched her jaw and grabbed her by the neck. Red energy suddenly spark around Deathblade's arm, causing Rahne to whimper in pain. She returned to her human form and looked at the man in fear.

_**"That's rich coming from you people, you've killed people left and right. Your just as twisted as I am and…"**_ Deathblade stopped and looked down at Rahne's chest.

The Scottish girl breathed heavily, her hands shaking in fear as she gripped Deathblade's arm. His hand moved towards her chest and Logan struggled to get free. The glow in Deathblade's eyes faded as he felt Rahne's belly. He let her go and ignored the freed Wolverine.

_**"Get away from X-Force Rahne Sinclair, for the sake of your child become someone better than this!"**_

He flew into the air, crashing through the roof and flying away from the old factory. In the present Lazlo sat, dumbstruck at Scott's story.

"Hank performed the test, Rahne is indeed pregnant, so I've pulled her off of X-Force for her own protection," Scott explained.

'Cade, there's still good in you,' Lazlo thought.

"But that wasn't the end of our meeting with him. He later infiltrated the mansion," Scott said.

It had been the dead of the night and every X-man was asleep. Jean and Scott cuddled up to one another in bed as the wind of the night seeped into their room. There was no reason to be on high alert. Or so Jean and Scott thought. A sudden tapping sound woke them both up. They looked towards the front of their bed. Sitting on a chair was Deathblade, his finger grinding against the armrest.

"_**Sorry to wake you Mr and Mrs Summers, but we've got business to discuss. Mrs Summers if your husband is a good one then you already know why I'm here. As for you Mr Summers its time you woke up and faced reality," **_Deathblade explained as he threw an envelope onto the bed. _**"And don't read my mind Mrs Summers, if you push through the barriers too hard then they'll crush you, this isn't a threat it's a warning. Those envelopes have photos of the mutants I've killed in the past week, their names are on the back of each individual photo."**_

Deathblade reached into his coat pocket and threw a bundle of envelopes onto the bed.

**_"Each of those envelopes is labelled with the mutants name and pictures of his or her victims. Count victims as plural, meaning more then one. The photos also have details on the back of accurate and detailed information about how the victim was killed. This didn't take me much effort Summers, I can see sin and evil, I could name the precise amount of people each person in this mansion has individually killed and the precise method they used and the order of the deaths. But it's a long night and I'm sure you want to get back to sleeping!"_**

Jean reached for the envelopes and began reading each photo. She gasped at the details, overcome by disgust and pity for the victims.

**_"I know you've declared yourself protector of all mutants but its time you realised the truth about yourselves. I didn't kill them because they were mutants, I killed them because they deserved it. Now go back to being the X-men your supposed to be, protectors of everyone. I don't want to kill any of you, but if you get in my way one more time then I will kill you."_**

Deathblade walked to the window, his eyes glowing at Scott one more time before he flew out. Jean read the information they had been given all night and Scott sat with her. This man could have killed them all, but instead he chose to educate them.

"He killed those people because they were murderers who had yet to be punished," Scott said.

"Not really any different from what you've been doing, or what you've been sending X-Force to do," Lazlo said.

"The difference is…"

"No, hell no, don't you dare try to make yourselves sound any better than him, because your not…I'm not in the mood for this anymore Scott, I'm going to New York, but when I get back I expect you to sort the X-men out and start getting your priorities straight. The X-men should exist to protect everyone, not just some species that was made up to mock real evolution!"

"Wait Lazlo what do you mean by that?" Scott asked.

But Lazlo had already slammed the door shut behind him. He walked out of the mansion and straight towards the gate. Much to his surprise he saw Emma Frost waiting at a car. She was in her uniform, sitting on the hood of the car.

"Need a lift?" she asked.

"I'd rather not," Lazlo growled.

"I see, Scot was stubborn again wasn't he? You realise when you two fight nobody wins?"

"That man's so damn stubborn, he's one of the people responsible for Hope's ruined life," Lazlo said.

"How so?"

"His expectations of her, he paints her out to be a messiah, when she's just an ordinary girl. A girl who could live any life she wants to, but would Scott let her have that life?" Lazlo asked.

"If there's one thing I know about Scott is that he will give his life for mutant kind, including that girl!"

"The needs of all outweigh the needs of one…your all willing to die for one person but it is for the right reasons? I will die in battle, that much I know, but it'll be a battle I've chosen for the right reasons. Not for "species" or for a messiah but just for someone. A human like me and like you Emma!" Lazlo explained as Emma walked towards him.

She looked up at him; he was slightly taller than her. Their eyes met and Emma saw the fierce determination of a man who didn't believe in labels. In fact he and all his other friends didn't believe that mutants were the next step in evolution. That much Emma knew when she interacted with them.

"That's the second time you've called me Emma today, how come you only call me Emma then?" Emma asked.

"There's no particular reason, I guess the situations just called for it," Lazlo said.

"What do I need to do to make you call me that again?"

"Nothing, trust me I wont be calling you that agai…"

Emma suddenly pulled Lazlo's face to hers. With their lips pressed together they fell onto the hood of the car. Emma ran her hands down Lazlo's hair as he rubbed her thighs. She smiled as he pulled away, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Emma lets forget…"

"See, I told you I could make you call me Emma again," She chuckled.

Lazlo shook his head, hiding his cheeks as he walked away. Emma leant back against the car, smiling as she thought of the kiss.

"Oh and Mr Collins, if you survive New York we'll go to this restaurant in Paris, make sure you bring a suit with you," Emma said before Lazlo covered himself with his armour and took to the skies.

James and Anole both had their jaws on the ground. The whole team had born witness to the "first kiss".

"Its about time," Rachel muttered.

Albion took off at full speed, not only to get away from the White Queen. He had to get to New York; he had to stop his friend from crossing a line he couldn't uncross. His story wasn't over yet; it would continue in this hunt that Deathblade had started.

* * *

><p>Years into the future, beyond this hunt stood a world half destroyed. America was a wasteland and the Xavier institute was in ruins. Outside of the ruins stood a hut inhabited by the last surviving mutant and his family. Logan, now an old man sat at a dinner table, facing a man from the past. A red haired baby was sleeping in a crib while Logan drank beer with his guest. Logan tilted the liquid down his throat, while the silver haired man simply tapped his bottle.<p>

"All right Logan, give it to me straight, what happened that you haven't told me?" Cable asked.

Logan rubbed his forehead before throwing the empty bottle to the side.

"We all thought that Cade Hunter was just another villain we needed to fight. At the time the X-men had been completely focused on protecting themselves, we didn't even try to help Sieg," Logan explained.

"Logan what has Sieg got to do with this?"

"Deathblade's actions had a real effect on Sieg, when we were done with that manhunt Sieg started getting…darker, more violent and cold towards his friends. His roster of Avengers changed and we didn't even think for one moment of a way to help him. We didn't give him what he needed!" Logan rubbed his eyes as he got up off the chair.

"Logan wait, what happens in the past?"

"That's enough questions for today, come on honey you should go to bed," Logan's wife said.

The older man made his way to his room, stumbling as he walked. Rose sat in front of Cable, grabbing his beer and casually finishing the drink.

"Someone used not only Deathblade but dead students of the X-men, and even then Cyclops said "No, there are too few of us to get involved" those were the exact words he spoke. Even with the possibility of saving his own students your father abandoned them. But what is past is past, there's nothing you and "Hope" can do to prevent this from happening, despite what that know it all girl is planning." Rose explained.

"You mean Layla Miller? How can she be here in this timeline?"

"I'm no expert but what I do know is that she has a good idea of how she thinks the world should be and she's willing to kill to turn it back into what it was. Layla Miller's all grown up Mr Summers, she's built a time machine and has gone back to the past to kill the one responsible for this wasteland."

"Cade Hunter?"

"No, Siegfried Wallace!"

Next Chapter 1: Rise of Hellfire

* * *

><p>Dum Dum Dum! The tale has begun, next chapter sees the formation of the new Hellfire club. Albion will return to the x-men after the Hunt and will possibly start a romance with Emma Frost. Despite it not being part of the main series, reading this may help to understand the rewrite of Second Coming. Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

This scene has some links to the Hunt Storyline, but it is a big part of the build up to Second Coming

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 1: Hellfire Rising

It had all began several months ago, when a small group of mutants were given a second chance. When the air hit her lungs she gasped out loud. Her body jerked as it instinctively changed to a black diamond form. Recovering, she looked at the form of her secondary mutation. Pure black diamond skin, harder than metal and exactly what she needed. A smile crossed her face, the yellow glow of the technarch virus leaving her eyes. She got up off the dirt and accessed her telepathy. Thoughts and feelings rushed towards her, giving her all the information she needed to know. She learnt of the Skrull's deception of the X-men, Jean Grey's recent return and the attack on Westchester by the resurrected mutants of the Hellfire club. Then she heard of the alien invasion, the one that pushed Norman Osborn to insanity and crippled even the world super powers. Hundreds of deaths and it made her smile. This world was broken, and there was only one way that could repair it.

Her name is Esme Cuckoo and despite her denial she was Emma Frost's favourite student. But she wasn't just a student; she was Emma Frost's daughter. The news didn't shock Esme; she knew she had gotten her powers and her looks from someone. When she sat down and thought about it she realised that she always knew. But now wasn't the time for family reunions, there was work to be done. Despite her hatred for Frost she conceded that the woman had taught her well. Lesson number one had been to secure resources. To carry this out she made her way to the most obvious place to start. It was also a way of attracting the attention she needed from the X-men.

She travelled to a hospice for terminally ill mutants. It was a disgusting thing to do, but she had no regrets of doing it. Using her telepathy she brainwashed a dying man into giving her his inheritance. A few weeks later he died and Esme began her plan. She first bought a club that was being repaired in Massachusetts. At first she was tempted to call the club Hellfire, but that would draw too much attention. She needed to be subtle, draw the X-men's curiosity but not bring their wrath down upon her. Esme stood in her bedroom, smiling as she read the papers. She was finding out as much as she could about how the world had been changed by this alien invasion. But that wasn't all that drew her attention. An article about a Kick dealer ring was something that inspired her next move.

Kick was the drug that at the time was the latest craze before her death. Quire's Omega Gang had used kick and her sister Sophie had overdosed. Dressing herself into her black clothes, Esme made her way out of her home. She walked to an alleyway, where she had heard drug dealers used to make their business. People were already lined up waiting for the product, and Esme heard from their minds that they were all after the same thing. In the aftermath of the alien invasion the super hero community had taken on the roles of celebrities and symbols greater than World leaders. Particularly in America the demand for super humans had become much greater. Victoria Hand was looking for more super soldiers, which was probably why she left the Kick and MGH dealers alone. The theory was that if by chance a buyer gained powers then they would fall under the jurisdiction of Hammer. Esme however had other plans for them.

"So what'll it be, Kick or MGH?" The dealer asked.

"I'll take Kick, I'm already a mutant you see," A bald boy said.

"Really, I thought all the mutants were put on that Utopia place."

"Most of them, I chose to stay, make a difference you know."

"Yeah I can imagine that, so…you got the money?"

Esme smirked before putting her hands to her head.

**"How about we do these one's on the house Mr Tompkins, and Wade why don't you and your friends come with me."**

The large group of boys looked at Esme as she smiled. Much to their shock the dealer began giving them exactly what they were going to ask for. Once they had their drugs they did as Esme asked of them and followed her to the club. Some needed a little telepathic guidance but others like that Wade character were perfectly willing. Once they reached the club Esme walked up to the balcony to address her newfound "friends".

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Esme Frost, I'm the one who can get you all what you want."

Her speech was short and effective. She successfully recruited her first band of followers. These grunts would come in handy for when she launched her real plans. Esme took a moment to rest from her plans, using one of the boys she had recruited. He was of course eager to please her. Time was difficult to identify in her business, but Esme assumed she had been dead for at least two years. Two years in the ground and she was still good in bed. Rolling away from her sleeping lover, Esme wrapped the sheet around her body and walked to her make up desk. She flipped open the page of a newspaper and smirked at what she read.

The bodies of criminals were being found, including mutants. Since mutants were nearly extinct the X-men of course launched their own investigation. Esme had some of her grunts observe the X-men, disguised as passers by or police officers on the scene. Many of the victims had been killed with bladed weapons; their bodies displayed with the sign "let the punishment fit the crime". So far the investigation team had been comprised of former X-Factor member Monet St. Croix, New Mutants Rahne Sinclair and Doug Ramsey and the independent party members Shatterstar and Rictor.

Monet sighed as she looked at one of the bodies. His gut had been sliced open, obviously that had been the cause of death. But as an insult to injury he had also been hung onto an fire escape railing with a chain. Doug Ramsey looked at the words written in blood, words that had been seen at crime scenes apparently throughout the whole world. Ororo reported earlier to the X-men that an African general had been murdered in the jungle, along with his entire security detail. Brian Braddock also reported multiple bodies throughout England.

"We can rule out mutants being the specific target," Rahne said, looking away from the body.

"And we can assume that the people who have been killed have had it coming," Monet huffed as she walked away.

"So just because they were bad people it means we're not going to investigate?" Doug asked.

"Wow, you really are a master of understanding dialogue."

"Enough of this, lets just hand over another report to Scott," Rictor sighed.

"Scott's been jumpy ever since this whole thing started, to be honest I'm a little jumpy too," Rahne hugged her arms as she whimpered.

Her nose had turned black, dog like while her ears pointed upwards. When Doug put a comforting hand on her shoulder, her human form returned.

"If your worried about X-Force being targeted don't worry, I think he'd join you if you ever met!"

Doug and Rahne both smiled as they turned around. Monet however crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Standing before the group was former mutant and X-woman Jubilee. The Chinese girl shared a hug with Doug and Rahne, tilting her sunglasses up as she walked to Monet. Both girls stared at one another before smiling and pulling each other into hugs.

"Good to see you again Monet," Jubilee said.

"Likewise, what have you been up to?" Monet asked.

"Private investigation, I've even got a partner!"

"A partner, is he cute?" Monet grinned.

"Yeah but we're not going to date, I've actually been seeing someone, what about you?" Jubilee asked.

"No problem with a date, just a real boyfriend you know."

"Tell me about it, even the guy I'm dating now is proving to be unreliable, he keeps sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"Wait a sec, didn't you two hate each other?" Rictor asked.

"Hate is such a strong word, besides we're both grown women now," Monet said.

"Definitely grown," Shatterstar grinned as he admired Jubilee.

Rictor coughed and crossed his arms, causing Shatterstar to chuckle sheepishly. The two men had a real relationship, but Shatterstar was an open man. When he went to Utopia he locked lips with Meltdown. Esme noted the unique relationship the two men shared for her future plans. She also took interest in Jubilee's return and her self-proclaimed role as a private investigator. As soon as she gained more contacts, Esme would have her spies watch Jubilee, her mysterious partner and this sneaky boyfriend of hers. The small team continued their investigation, bagging the body and sending it to Utopia. Esme's contact in Utopia told her that a morgue had been built to house dead mutants. Apparently Cyclops's hope was that they could avoid a repeat of the Necrosha incident by keeping the bodies locked up. Esme continued her activities, gaining numerous pieces of information that would assist her. Her contacts managed to gain the whereabouts of one of Esme's first Inner Circle member.

* * *

><p>Getting into Canada had been easy. The Canadian government had split up Alpha Flight, which showed no signs of being rebuilt. His "killing spree" had lasted five towns before he finally stopped at a bar. Esme hadn't seen many bodies, but killing her own sister made her accustomed to the ruthless reality of murder. And this murderer wasn't afraid to kill a whole bar of people, men, women and even children.<p>

"I was wondering when someone would come along," He said, his teeth flashing as he grinned.

"There's no need for the dramatics Mr Creed, I'm just here to make you a job offer," Esme said as she took up a chair.

"Girly you have said the smartest thing when it comes to men like me. So who do you want dead?" Sabretooth asked as he turned to face Esme.

"Whoever I want whenever I want, and whoever will likely be Wolverine whenever the X-men get in our way," Esme explained.

"Cuckoo you're the only one whose said anything right all day, better than the bar keeps "please I have children"" Sabretooth mocked a whimper before laughing.

"What can I say I'm a smart girl, and don't call me Cuckoo, from now on it'll be Miss Frost."

Sabretooth showed off a feral grin as he followed Esme to her car. Much later Esme watched a recording one of her contacts gave her. It showed Siegfried Wallace engaged in a heated battle with a group called the Squadron Sinister. Esme smiled as she watched the silver haired boy enraged by the actions of the squad's leader Hyperion. Watching Sieg fight filled her with a feeling Esme was sure Emma had felt when she grew attracted to Cyclops. It pleased her to know that there was no chance of Sieg getting back together with Celeste.

"What has a guy got to do to get a beer around here?" Sabretooth asked as he entered the room.

Esme looked over her shoulder, practically glaring at the feral man. She much preferred Daken to Creed. He had found Wolverine's son resuming his fruitless search for Romulus, the man who had his mother killed. The man was in an alleyway, discarding an empty bottle from his night outs.

"Its unbearable isn't it Akihiro? Spending everyday searching for answers but only finding more questions."

Daken growled as he popped his claws, turning to the end of the alleyway. Esme stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you?" Daken asked.

"Esme Frost, a pleasure to meet you Mr Daken, sorry about reading your mind by the way, but it was really the only way I could understand you," Esme explained.

"What do you want?"

"To help you, and in return you'll help me," Esme said as she offered Daken her hand.

"And what exactly can I do to help?"

"What you do best, something I'd say you do far better than your father by the way. There's a good chance that we'll actually meet him and the X-men."

"Oh I get it," Daken threw his arms up, "Your making some new and elaborate plot to kill the X-men…"

"Its quite the opposite actually," Esme interrupted, "I'm going to do what the X-men haven't done…well ever really," She smiled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Interesting, and what pray tell would that be?"

"Find the answer to the big question Daken; are mutants truly the next step in evolution?"

That had been then and this was the point they had now reached:

Esme stood inside one of Spiral's safe houses. She wore the very costume Emma Frost wore when she was coaxed into joining Osborn's X-men. Surrounding her were the creations of Spiral, her version of the Reavers. Esme had "volunteered" several of her men to undergo cybernetic enhancement. Spiral pulled down her hood, spreading her arms out as her extra cybernetic limbs were attached to her joints. Both women smiled as they made adjustments to the machinery they had been gathering. Miss Sinister was also there, working on what she had helped them to create.

"What exactly is all this going to achieve?" Daken asked as he walked into the room.

He was wearing his own costume, consisting of a brown and yellow suit with a mask and bandages wrapped around his wrists. Sabretooth soon followed wearing his old costume.

"This machine Daken will enable me to temporarily increase my psychic abilities to the point where I gain new abilities as well. My mother's sister had an ability to recall events that had happened in an area by touching an object. By touching my mother's purse she saw everything that she had done while in possession of that item," Esme explained.

"I see, we can use this for blackmail and even to discover a super hero's secret identity," Spiral smiled.

"That is the work of a common criminal, is that why you brought me here?" Sinister asked.

"No, my goal is something much greater. You see Miss Sinister long ago there existed a scientist as involved in the mutant question as Essex once was. Xavier, his X-men, Magneto and his Brotherhood and even my Mother's Hellfire Club knew of the existence of this scientist. They ignored him because they thought his theories mad, but when he actually found evidence to support his theory, these three groups unexpectedly worked together. One of the people involved knows what happened, I will extract the answers from her mind and then put those answers into Sieg's mind, drawing him to us," Esme explained.

"Draw him to us or to you?" Sabretooth asked.

Esme smiled, Sieg falling for her would certainly be a bonus. But above all would be the satisfaction of revealing the biggest darkest secret of mutant history.

"Who exactly was this scientist?" Spiral asked.

"Heinrich Wallace, the father of Siegfried Wallace!"

* * *

><p>It was dark at Utopia and Emma Frost slept peacefully. Her thoughts remained on the dashing biker she'd no doubt see in a few days. Even though her thoughts were of another, she currently slept next to the King of Atlantis Namor. Awakening from her slumber, the former White Queen moved out of her bed, putting on her bra and pants. Emma took her nightgown from the door and walked out of the room. She moved down the corridors of the X-men's private building, making her way to the Balcony that overlooked the civilian quarters. Gasping as the cold night air hit her, Emma stepped onto the balcony and looked at her new home.<p>

'Hurry up and be done with your business in the city Lazlo, then we can pick up where we left off' Emma thought, rubbing the strands of her hair, imagining that Lazlo was right there with her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as she heard the click of wheels. Emma didn't turn to look at Charles as he rolled onto the balcony, still dressed in his suit.

"I hope you realise Emma that people will die in New York, whatever is happening is something that could have lasting ramifications for Sieg. Perhaps we should keep what we've learnt secret for now," Charles explained.

"Like we keep so many other things secret from him?" Emma asked.

"With good reason."

"Perhaps we should have this conversation somewhere more private Charles," Emma said.

"We are Emma, I'm in my office right now and you're still asleep in Namor's bed chambers," Charles casually changed the surroundings as he got off his chair.

Anything was possible on the Astral plane, the place all telepath's could communicate freely. This was his and Emma's part of the plane, both had established strong defences to keep others, even Jean from listening in. Emma's nightgown was replaced by her X-men uniform as she looked at the sunnier settings around them. They watched two boys playing in the park. One had black hair with yellow streaks while the other had a mop of silver hair. They swung on the swings, laughing together as they tried to throw themselves further than one another.

"Your ideal view of their childhood I presume, a fantasy of what they were really like as children of course," Emma said.

"Emma, Sieg deserves to know certain truths, that he's a mutant…that his half brother was a student at our school, he deserves to know about his father," Xavier sighed as he lowered his head.

"Let me put things in perspective for you Charles," Emma waved her hand, replacing the scene with that of a hospital.

A red haired man sat at the bedside of a silver haired boy. The boy was connected to a blood transfusion drip. He weakly accepted the man's hand. Emma then waved her hand again, bringing up a much happier scene. The young boy clashed a wooden sword with the metallic shield created by his teacher.

"That's good Sieg, keep the blade higher, hack down at the shield," The man smiled.

"Sure thing Sven," The boy said.

Emma smiled warmly at the next memory, of Sieg hugging his teacher, crying into his chest. His teacher didn't say anything; he merely rubbed Sieg's head and let the boy cry.

"Sven Reilly is that boy's father, maybe not by blood but by bond. Sieg calls him master, but I don't need telepathy to know that he looks up to that man as something more than a father. Likewise Sven Reilly is willing to die for the boy, when push comes to shove he'll choose Sieg over his other plans," Emma explained.

"The bond between a father and a son," Charles whispered.

"Oh my…it's actually put a tear in my eye," Emma chuckled, feeling the small tear that fell from her eye and onto Namor's chest.

"But at some point we have to tell Sieg what we did, to his birth father, to him," Charles said.

"Yet for now, lets just see how things play out, everyone else doesn't remember and Sieg shows no signs of remembering either. Sieg and Sven are distracted by their own problems; they don't need the past adding to it," Emma explained.

"All right, you've made your point, I hope we're doing the right thing Emma."

"I do too Charles, I do too," Emma whispered as she closed her eyes.

She reopened her eyes to find herself in Namor's room. The King always slept at his own chambers in Atlantis, something Emma rarely joined him in doing. She slowly rolled off of Namor's chest, leaving the king to his sleep as she dressed herself. Using the X-Clubs submarine, Emma made her way back towards Utopia, all the while thinking of the boy her daughter once dated. When she was back on the surface, Emma walked into the war room to see Cyclops and Jean speaking with Wolverine.

"How are things in New York Logan?" Jean asked.

"They've gone straight to hell red, Hammers cutting access off to Hells Kitchen but Fury tells me that's just the start. If Deathblade gets out of the Infinite Avengers mansion then…wait a sec, sorry guys I've got a go, something's up with Aeon and Ms Marvel!"

Wolverine promptly cut the line, leaving Jean and Scott in confusion. They turned to Emma, who lazily waved before walking towards the door on the far side.

"Emma what's your opinion on this Deathblade character?" Scott asked.

Emma turned, smirking as she approached the X-men leader. Despite their apparent "affair" being a plot from the Skrulls, Emma could still appreciate what attracted Jean to Scott.

"I joined my mind with a fragment of himself created with his energy and a form of Alchemy. This man isn't insane; he is merely extremely focused on his goal to the point of Extremism. If anyone tries to read his mind they will die, the power of the psychic has no relevance, but any form of manipulation of his free will is going to anger him to the point where he'll defend himself by any means necessary," Emma explained.

"So basically he's in a sense incorruptible," Jean assumed.

"Yes, he knows what he thinks right is and he's willing to back up his words. Deathblade is a very dangerous man, and I wont get in his way when he starts hacking down the scum, even if they are mutants."

"**That also applies to you Emma" **Jean sent to Emma's mind.

Emma fought the urge to say something back; instead she made her way back to her room.

* * *

><p>Esme enjoyed nights out with her new "friends". Spiral knew how to have a good time, and her teleportation gates came in handy. But Esme had no interest in going to Mojo World, so she had Spiral bring the party to her private mansion. Daken and Sabretooth were drinking away from the group, while the latest recruit Vargas stayed with Esme. However there was no sexual tension between them, Vargas merely kissed Esme's gloved hand as a welcoming. Spiral however was eager to grab a new boy toy.<p>

"Come on, dating Mojo's top lieutenant has its advantages, plus there's a lot I can do with six arms," Spiral grinned as she danced with a younger man.

"I signed a contract with Mojo, he's already going to make me a star, lets just keep things professional honey," The actor said.

Spiral put her human hands on the man's shoulders and looked to Esme. Taking in her signal, Esme put a hand to her head, fiddling with the man's mind telepathically. Spiral widened her eyes, caught off guard as the actor slammed his lips into hers. She quickly took control, gripping the back of his head, as well as his hips and back as she kissed him.

"Nice party Black Queen," Vargas said.

"I'm glad you like it, have you found any new info on Virgil Wallace?" Esme asked.

"He goes by the name Hawkins and is currently under the tutelage of a very dangerous man. I'd recommend staying out of his way until he leaves his new teacher's grip," Vargas explained.

"Very well…" Esme suddenly stopped and looked towards the shadows.

She clicked her fingers and Vargas drew his sword, throwing it towards the intruder. The sword stuck into the wall, while the intruder stretched himself around the pillars inside the room. Daken and Sabretooth dived towards him, yelling as they suddenly bounced off his elastic form. Miss Sinister threw her scotch bottle aside and fired an electric blast from her hand. The blast made contact, causing the intruder to cry out before falling unconscious in a heap. Esme walked towards the intruder, stepping on his grey chest.

"You shouldn't have come alone, in fact the whole world would have been better off if you just stayed dead. Of all the people to be given a second chance it has to be you Skin," Esme growled before kicking the former X-men on the head.

He had grey skin due to his physical mutation, an ability to stretch his body. Angelo Espinosa was wearing his Generation X uniform, looking up at his enemies with a glare.

"So instead of going back to the X-men you spy on us, great plan Espinosa," Esme said.

"I thought so," Skin grinned.

Sabretooth slammed his boot into Skin's head, smashing him into the ground and knocking him out.

"So what are we going do to with this one?" Spiral asked.

"We're leaving, we'll go to a new site, one that isn't close to the machine. There's no telling how much this one knows, how much he's listened in on. Take him with us and put him one of the special cells we've had built. Everyone the parties over, time to get our plans started!"

Esme's smile disappeared as she switched to a cold demeanour once carried by her mother. The Black Queen of the Hellfire club covered herself with her diamond skin, dragging Skin by his neck. As the inner circle walked into Spiral's portal, they remained unaware of what they had bought on their group. Far away from the mansion, unbeknownst to the club, another watched the events happening. He wore a black mask with his blonde hair showing and red lenses covering his eyes. Taking a radio off his harness, he clicked a button and addressed his mission handler.

"He's in!"

Next Chapter 2: Future

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. next time we go to Cable and Hope and look at the future they have entered, featuring Old Man Logan and a very different group of Avengers.<p>

Plus I'm also starting to plan for the biggest chapter of my Struggle of the Apprentice Series, my version of the Second Coming, here's a preview below:

Preview of Upcoming stories

Second Coming

Utopia was a buzz, reeling from Sieg's unthinkable actions. Cyclops called a meeting to discuss the state of mutants. He sat with Emma, Jean, Warren and Bobby, Xavier, Magneto and Namor.

"Last night the Scarlet witch used her powers again, she's currently being held back by the Cuckoos but we don't know how long before she suffers another break," Scott explained.

"It was Sieg's fault, he pushed her," Magneto said.

"He's right, he's crossed the line Scott, how long until he starts going through the Acolytes or he leads the rest of the students astray?" Warren asked.

Cyclops lowered his head, sighing at all that had happened. Far away from San Francisco, a portal opened on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. Kitty and Piotr rushed out of the mansion, widening their eyes at whom they saw.

"The hope of the mutants has returned!"

Bastion's eyes glowed as he looked upon his lieutenants. William Stryker of the Purifiers, Craydon Creed, Stephen Lang and Bolivar Trask. Their resources were few, but they had a secret weapon.

Sieg opened his eyes, summoning his sword as he rushed towards troops of the Hellfire Club.

"We've kept this information from him for his own protection," Scott said as Lazlo threw him against the wall.

"TELL THEM EMMA! TELL THEM THE REST!" Lazlo yelled.

Sieg walked into the middle of the Young X-men, looking at them for help.

"Its not just my brother's life that is at stake but the freedom of our friends as well. Cyclops wants you all to sacrifice for a complete stranger, but what's being done for your friends?"

"Everything that we did was for the sake of mutant prosperity," Emma said.

She stood with Magneto and Xavier, enduring the intense stares of Jean and Scott, and even her lover Lazlo.

"You don't get it do you? Everything that is happening, everything that your people are dying for is a lie, a lie you continue to spread by labelling this girl Hope as a messiah," Lazlo explained.

"You don't understand Lazlo, we have to have faith, that girl is special she can help to bring back mutants," Scott said.

"What the hell is so good about mutants anyway? What do they provide us?" Azure Eagle asked.

He looked from Hope to Cyclops, glaring at both.

"Disasters, countless deaths, THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF MUTANTS JUST DIED!"

Tears ran down his eyes as Lazlo and Jason restrained him.

Nimrod sentinels flew across Utopia, taking energy blasts fired by Havok and Vulcan. Magneto yelled as metal spikes burst out of the ground, impaling his targets. Hope fired her guns, while Jean launched waves of telekinetic energy. Nimrod Sentinels fell at their feet. Hope dropped her guns as she clutched her head. Jean and Hope let out a scream as a fiery halo engulfed the golden gate bridge. Lazlo dragged his sword across the ruined ground of a different future. Hundreds of Sentinels flew towards him as his armour shone. Sieg yelled as Esme grabbed his head, pouring images into his mind.

"They claim to want to help people but what did they do? If you knew what I knew then you would never forgive them," Sieg spoke hysterically as he confronted Jason.

"Don't you people see, this is the moment he falls, I have to stop all of it. In order to save the world Siegfried Wallace must die!" Layla Miller said.

The X-men watched in shock as the Phoenix Halo flew over the Golden Gate Bridge. Meanwhile, Sieg and Jason both charged towards one another, with Layla preparing her electric gauntlet. Only one could survive, for the sake of the future.

"SIEG!"

* * *

><p>There's the preview of Second Coming, it'll feature a very different series of events and the aim will be different. Hope's origin will be different and the true nature of mutants will be revealed. At the same time I'll be working on a seperate universe that retells the origins of the X-men.<p>

X-men Reinvisionment (draft title) tells the story of a very different group of X-men. Its kind of like Ultimate X-men but with more elements of super hero costumes and sci-fi drama. But ultimately who the characters are will remain the same.

X-men Reinvisionment

Rain fell onto the dirt and lightning illuminated the world. He looked up at the sky, his breathing heavier than usual. His suit was drenched in blood and rain, his brown hair barely covering his eyes. He could only hear the beating of the rain against the ground. Strangely, he couldn't even feel the pain of his legs. His hand gripped the gloved hand of the one who found him, a young silver haired teen who stuck with him as the Paramedics arrived.

"Oh my god," He heard one of the medics gasp.

"Don't worry Mr, your going to be fine," The boy said.

The lightning flashed again and the memory faded. Birds were singing outside, water flowing from the fountain outside the mansion. He sat in his office, something he had no choice in anymore. Years after that defining moment, he had lost his hair to old age and had adapted to the loss of his legs. He rolled his wheelchair around the desk, a blanket covering his legs as he made his way out of his office. Lying in the rain, looking at the skies and at the face of a boy who saved him, Charles Xavier formed an epiphany. Mutant and human relations were catastrophic; both groups hurt one another equally. One part of the world was plagued by mutant disappearances, while another part of the world saw humans dominated by superior mutant numbers. For years he had built and upgraded his home to house people who needed his help and in turn could protect a world that hated and feared them.

This would be his dream remade.

* * *

><p>Those'll be the big fics of my X-men season. X-men Reinvisionment will feature Siegfried's father Heinrich as a main character but he wont be a member of the X-men, his role will be as a scientist exploring the true origins of mutation. Other characters will of course be Magneto and a reimagined Brotherhood, Mr Sinister, the Weapon Project will be the main villains of the fic, being responsible for Wolverine (AKA the Tenth weapon) and the infamous Neverland facility, a concentration camp for mutants.<p>

Xavier assembles a team of X-men, the first incarnation will include Cyclops, Beast, Transonic of the Five lights, Emma Frost, Iceman, Colossus and Wolverine. Later members will include Nightcrawler, Storm, Mystique, Jean Grey and other unexpected members.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the wait


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own X-men

Here I am with a look at the future for the Marvel universe. This one took me a while because I wasnt sure just how much to reveal yet. But I figured to hell with it, I'll just type up what I'm thinking

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 2: Future

Nathan Summers once believed that there were an infinite number of possible futures. Time travel is a difficult concept to explain, many believe that it is not possible to influence the timeline, that pasts presents and futures are set in stone. Another belief is that time is constantly creating new realities, especially when time travellers influence events. Nathan believed his future to be set in stone; he would protect the Mutant Messiah with his life. But his destiny changed when the Phoenix returned. Not only did it clear the techno virus from his body, but it also deaged him and restored his mutant abilities. Cable returned to the future to find that everything had changed. Could these events have all been caused by Jean Grey's resurrection? The Phoenix wasn't destroyed as they originally thought. But the barren wasteland that Cable now looked at was the result of another being. In the five years that he had been in this timeline, Cable learnt of everything that had happened in the present:

The return of Aeon's rival, a new inner Circle, governments splitting over the fate of mutants and aliens and the genocide of an entire species. Sieg Wallace would change the world in ways he couldn't imagine. Cable looked at the barren landscape, seeing the shining crystal fortress in the distance. For the people of this world, that fortress was the last vestige of hope. But there was another great hope. Hope Summers, now Six years was already beginning to show signs of a great power. Cable felt it everyday when he was with her. The girl grew and developed a head full of red hair. During the five years they had been here, Cable was preparing Hope for their inevitable return. Right now Hope was on the firing range, shooting at targets with one of her only friends.

Scott Howlett was Logan's son, but unlike his father he wasn't a mutant. He was just an ordinary brown haired boy, twice Hope's age but they got along very well. Looking over at the two children, Cable couldn't help but be reminded of two people waiting for them back home. His thoughts then drifted to Logan, now an Old Man and no longer the "best at what he does". Cable took his rifle off his shoulder, looking down the site at a new target. Food was scarce in this world, so wildlife became the primary source of food. Shooting the Coyote dead, Cable shouldered his weapon and walked down to the fallen creature. It was a clean kill and he was a master of survival, that also meant he could find the nutritional parts of Coyote meat.

"Hope, Scott, that's enough target practice for one day, time for dinner," Cable commanded the two kids with the authority of a general and the compassion of a father.

"Okay Nathan," Hope said.

She was the first one off the firing range, carrying her miniature rifle as she followed her adopted father. Scott followed soon after, shyly walking behind them. They walked out of the desert and set up camp in the woods of Westchester. Cable set up camp, with Hope and Scott starting a spit roast for the skinned Coyote. As night passed, Hope sat near Cable, a ragged cloak wrapped around her. She curiously looked up at her father figure.

"Nathan, what happened to the world?" She asked.

Cable chuckled; he figured the girl would ask him to explain some day. The only explanation she would get would be from Rose's bed time stories.

"Rose has told you about the story right? Tell it back to me Hope," Cable said.

"It sounds way better from her, but she tells it to me like this: Once upon a time our world was beautiful. Cities existed with buildings that almost reached the clouds, billions of people were born everyday and heroes protected our world, restoring hope whenever fear gripped us. But one day the people lost faith in the heroes, leading to monsters taking power. With our world weak, people from beyond the stars tried to conquer our homes. A great war raged on three sides, with all the heroes uniting to stop not just the invaders but also the monsters the people believed in. Fighting lasted for months, until hope was restored to the people. A great warrior and his apprentice joined forces to combat the evils of the world. Though the world was in need of rebuilding, the hero and his apprentice saved us all. The world began to change in ways the people didn't like. Aliens were welcomed to Earth and the hero tried to push for an alliance with them. Meanwhile, his apprentice, tired of all the fighting began to take steps to end the fighting for good. His doubts were deepened further when his master's rival returned…"

"Are you guys hungry?" Scott intentionally interrupted Hope's tale.

He sliced a piece of meat off of the Coyote and began biting at the meat. Hope blushed as her stomach rumbled. Cable sliced her off a piece of meat, not realising how deep Hope's understanding of the situation was. He knew that what Hope really intended to ask was why did the apprentice abandon his master? Or perhaps it was the master who abandoned the apprentice. Cable had yet to face a full explanation from Logan, one of the few people left alive from that time.

When Hope and Scott finished eating, they both slept on their cloaks. Cable stayed awake, watching the light of the crystal fortress and the fires coming from a nearby town. Small colonies were set up in the barren wasteland that was now America. Other countries had also been affected. Latveria had been completely wiped out, a grey wasteland with Doctor Doom's crumbling helmet at the centre. Utopia was gone, apparently destroyed by an evil greater than Bastion. Africa was a nation now united under the banner of Wakanda, with ancestors of Storm and Namor leading the country. Small towns in the United Kingdom had been flooded, along with much of Scotland and Ireland. The Isle of Wight was occupied by a contingent of soldiers that continually attacked London, protected by its new ruler Captain Britain.

Russia and Canada were under the full control of the new tyrannical government. Gamma Radiation had infested all of Vegas, turning its populace into Hulk Like monsters. All of the Middle East was left to its own devices, but ironically the new tyrant leader of the world would send a bomber into civilian territory every so often. America was the capital of a fast spreading Empire. Vegas was Hulk Land while Sentinels occupied San Francisco. People across the world were living in fear of the tyrant's oppressive rule. But Cable knew that there was still Hope. Sending her back to the past when she was ready would restore the spirit of the X-men.

As morning passed, Cable got the kids up and had them walk with him back to the house. They were living in a shack built close to the old mansion. The shack itself was built and owned by Logan and his family. He lived with his wife Rose, a woman whose red hair was beginning to grey and his son Scott. Every so often Cable and Logan would take a walk outside, amongst a graveyard Logan built. Hundreds of head stones were set out across the ground near the mansion, a replacement for the burnt memorial garden. The gravestones belonged to everyone who had ever been an X-man and in Cable's past everyone who would ever be an X-man. The team itself was dead and the dream forgotten. To Cable's knowledge, excluding himself and Hope there were only two mutants left in the world.

"Rose, where's Logan?" Cable asked as he got through the door.

"Out on a job Nathan, on the edge of the Fortress territory," Rose said.

The old woman took a kettle off the hob and poured the hot water into the tea she made. Scott walked to the kitchen and stirred the pot of tomato sauce his mother was making. Rose grew her own fields, common amongst people with the kind of land Logan now owned. But Cable still went out on training exercises with Hope, preparing her for her inevitable return to the present.

"What's the job and why is he near Fortress territory?"

"I don't know, although knowing him he's probably lied and gone to crime boss territory, he always does that when you're not around," Rose explained.

"Why would he go to a gang lord?"

"Because they give him the most money, despite what he'd like to do to every last one of them," Rose growled as she brandished a knife and began hacking at the carrots she picked.

Cable sighed as he put his equipment on the ground. He didn't know why Rose continued to stay with Logan. But for a while he had been hoping a lot. One such hope was that Logan would do what's right and step up.

* * *

><p>Old Man Logan, that's what they all called him. Logan could still hear like a wolf. Children told stories about him, how he was once a great X-man. Then he'd hear their parents calling him a useless drunk. He did drink a lot more than he used too, and because of his age his healing factor had weakened. That meant that he could now get drunk and his claws hurt too much to pop now. But Logan was a changed man, and not just physically. Physically he looked like a man in his sixties, his uniquely shaped hair was now more of a balding haircut. He struggled with his family to make ends meat and keep them safe. All the while struggling with the memories of his past, a past consumed by tragedy and heartache. He walked through the spider settlement, so called because it was the site of Spider-man's well-known death. The settlement consisted of a hundred people and was as large as a small town. People built their homes from scrap metal or even made themselves homes in rusted cars. It was a struggle to live, especially under the banner of a gang boss.<p>

A man nicknamed the Butcher controlled the Spider settlement. His real name, or at least the alias he used was Carmine and his profession when he wasn't committing murder was butchery. Apparently he supplied very good meat to the region. When Logan entered Carmine's butcher shop, he saw the man slicing through a piece of pork, wrapping it up and giving it to the old woman waiting.

"There you go Mrs A, make sure you keep it nice and snug in the fridge until your cousins get here," The man said.

"Thank you Mr Carmine," The woman said.

She nodded to Logan as she walked past him. Logan then turned to the Butcher, a skinny man with balding red hair. Two bodyguards also stood beside him, both wearing blood soaked aprons. Logan looked at the wall behind the Butcher. He grit his teeth together as he saw the red mask pinned to the wall.

"Ah Howlett, good to see you again," The Butcher mocked a friendly tone as he hacked off a pig's head.

Carmine used a dirty cloth to wipe the blood off his hands. He walked around the counter, throwing his apron off as he approached Logan.

"Good to see you again Old Man, so tell me, you interested in a job close to home?" Carmine asked.

Logan remained silent, but listened anyway.

"Rumour has it that the leader behind the Fortress is planning a big hit against the Tyrant forces in Canada. They've finished gathering all their forces and are going to strike back at our lord's order. Their big plan is to retake the world and give it back to the people. But then again you already know that considering they keep sending you invitations right?"

Again Logan ignored the man, and again it didn't stop his ranting.

"I've got an offer for you Old Man, you be my boy in the resistance. Once they've launched their attack on Canada, you kill their leader and then when the Tyrant comes to reward you, tell him I pointed you in the right direction, he'll reward us both handsomely."

Logan shook his head, realising this had been a waste of time. He turned to the door but stopped as Carmine gripped his shoulder. A frown crossed the face of the former X-man as he turned to face the gang boss.

"I get it now, you never take the jobs I offer, your still sore from me killing poor Peter Parker," Carmine sniggered.

Logan squeezed his hands into fists as he took a deep breath.

"That was a long time coming, I mean he got in my way so many times did you think he'd be winning forever? I enjoyed cutting out his throat, watching him bleed all over the floor with his Aunt and hot babe crying, begging me not to finish him off. But as we all know I don't oblige women often, and then without any build up at all some kid who crawled out of some bodies ass tries to take Parker's place."

Logan grinded his teeth together, his fury rising to new heights.

"I'm not a racist, I'd like to make that clear but this Morales guy…I mean a black guy getting famous off of a white guys identity, I'm sure most black guys can agree that that is wrong. I enjoyed killing him too, but Parker I particularly enjoyed, especially when he scream…"

"RAAAARGH!" Logan yelled.

He popped his claws, ramming them straight through Carmine's head.

Of course that would have been what Logan had done, if he was the man he used to be. He simply walked out of the gang boss's shop, his eyes drifting to the Fortress in the distance. Logan prayed everyday for hope, not the supposed mutant messiah, that somehow someday someone would liberate this world of its tyrannical ruler. He prayed for a hero.

* * *

><p>The world didn't need a hero. That much she knew, after all it was her power to know stuff. But the only thing she knew about this world was that its whole existence was wrong. People lived in a constant state of fear because a tyrant ruled over them. Mutants were well and truly extinct, the last two X-men were shadows of their former selves. One was a depressive alcoholic clinging to the memories of the dead, and another was halfway across the galaxy, bearing the name of a being she hated.<p>

"This world has to change, it must be forced back on the correct path," She said.

Latveria had become her temporary home, at least until she could restore the timeline. Her home was nothing much, just a small cave with pictures on the wall. The pictures were all she could find of her old life. Pictures of herself with X-Factor, or at least X-Factor before **he **showed up. She may have pitied Logan for holding onto the past, but the woman had become hypocritical. Once she claimed to know stuff, and now she believed that he knowledge of the past was the way things were meant to be. Over the months she had been smuggling technology and weapons she could use to kill her target. Going back to the moment of his birth would be inconvenient. Unfortunately he had saved the world a few times before his fall. Likewise going back to the precise moment she first met him would also be inconvenient. Plus she couldn't go back to the exact moment he fell, because that was the moment he was most powerful.

'I know you wouldn't approve Jamie, but this is how it must be,' She thought as she loaded a plasma pistol.

She had to go back to the point where the Apprentice's fall began. Layla Miller knew that she had to return to before the Mutant Messiah returned, to the point where Siegfried Wallace discovered the truth about his father. Her mission was clear, kill Sieg before he could destroy the world.

* * *

><p>Cable put his suit on as he got out of bed. He heard Logan crashing through the door; no doubt he had been on another drinking binge. Logan opened the fridge, taking a beer out and opening the bottle. He poured the liquid down his throat, stumbling onto the sofa as Cable entered. Nathan looked down at Logan, shaking his head at what the man had become.<p>

"Did you get any money?" He asked.

"No," Logan said.

"I see, did you even try getting to Fortress territory?"

"No!"

Nathan sighed as he took a seat beside Logan.

"You still haven't told me in complete detail everything that happened all those years ago, but for all the years Hope and I have been here I've learned some things. This tyrant that took over the world, he's Sieg isn't he?" Cable asked.

Logan remained silent, pouring the beer back down his throat. He rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to gush out. The old man got off the sofa, stumbling to the window. He looked at the Fortress glowing in the distance, a place of light in all the darkness.

"He killed off an entire species, then he went against the X-men to save someone we wouldn't. We remained so focused on you and Hope that we lost track of the events going on in front of us. While I was off with the Avengers, Cyclops was training kids for a war. When I was going off on my own trying to find my son, Cyclops was making judgements that pushed the limits of his and Jean's relationship. The Skrull did a hell of a job tricking us, because he acted exactly the way Cyclops acted before Sieg…before he," Logan covered his eyes with his hand, coughing with a mix of alcohol and tears.

The old X-man slammed his hands against the wall, his bottle shattering. Glass dug into his right hand and blood dripped onto the wooden floor. Logan fell to his knees and Cable widened his eyes in shock. He saw something he never thought he would see. Wolverine, the toughest X-man in history was crying his eyes out. Hesitantly moving his hand to Logan's forehead, Cable accessed his telepathy. Images from Logan's drunken mind poured into Cable's. He gasped, backing away in shock as a flood of memories engulfed his mind.

_Utopia was burning and countless X-men were dead. Cable looked at his surroundings, the very things Logan had seen. The cuckoos laid together, blood oozing from their noses. Colossus had been ripped apart, his right arm gripping a yellow gloved hand sticking out of the ground. Cable widened his eyes in shock as he looked at a burning body. She had red hair and wore a red suit with spikes on the arms. Her hand reached out to Cable before it turned to ash._

'_Rachel,' Nathan thought._

"_This could have been avoided!"_

_Cable turned to the voices and saw Wolverine facing Cyclops. Wolverine was dressed in his signature yellow and blue spandex uniform. Likewise Cyclops was in his familiar black and gold jumpsuit. The two men looked at one another in hatred as a giant walked across the water, firing missiles down on Utopia. Cable focused his eyes on the giant; it was quite possibly the biggest Sentinel he had ever seen. But then he looked back at Wolverine and Cyclops._

"_We should have been there for him, have been honest with him instead of hiding all these secrets," Logan growled._

"_It was Charles and Emma's secret, not ours," Scott said._

"_But when you found out about it you kept it secret as well, and Sieg was one of us. He was a mutant Scott, you conned every one of us into moving into Utopia but not him. Why Scott? Why didn't you convince him huh?"_

"_Because he made his own choice, he was protected just as much as Hope is."_

"_And yet your great messiah's dead too!"_

"NO!" Cable yelled.

He slammed his metallic arm straight through the wall. For a moment he had taken the fury that Logan kept bottled up. His telekinesis flared as several items floated off the floor. Cable slowed his breathing, calmly putting the items back on the ground.

"Are you saying that after all we go through here, Hope dies there anyway?" Cable asked.

"It's pointless, I guess in a way this was our destiny," Logan chuckled as he sat against the wall.

"Then we go back, we change everything that'll happen to break the X-men apart," Cable said.

"It doesn't matter, you'll still die, Hope will still find five lights and a Schism will still form between the X-men," Logan slurred. "Sieg will still fall because we didn't try to help him."

Nathan got up off the floor and punched Logan across the face.

"Look at yourself, your pathetic, the Wolverine I knew wouldn't have given up. But then again your just a shadow, a shadow bearing the face and name of a man I respected. Well forget it Logan, you're right it doesn't matter, because when the time is right Hope and I will return to our time. We'll go back and least try to change what'll happen and I'll tell you now even if I have to kill Sieg, Hope will fulfil her true potential," Cable explained.

Logan suddenly got up off the floor, grabbing the collar of Cable's shirt.

"You cant kill him, its not his fault," He said.

"STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" Cable yelled. "Stop making excuses for him, at some point Sieg knew what he was doing was wrong, at some point he made a choice and chose to be the man who conquered the world."

Rose suddenly walked into the room, wrapping a gown across her body.

"What the hell do you two think your doing, some people are trying to sleep you know," She said.

Cable and Logan looked at the woman before they both grudgingly separated. Nathan walked outside, kicking the axe Logan used to cut firewood. He looked towards the Fortress shining in the distance. A part of him knew that somehow no matter what Hope made a difference. Mutant messiah or no mutant messiah, there was still hope in the world.

* * *

><p>The world needed heroes now more than ever. She had been preparing for years, saving people and particularly individuals with great power inside them. Mutant growth hormone addicts, aliens trapped on Earth and people who happened to discover magical artefacts. Her search had even led her to the ancestors of great heroes like Hawkeye or contingency plans left by heroes like the Future Foundation and the Iron Man society. No matter how bad things got, hope would always prevail. She put a hand to her chest, silently praying that if she failed, someone would pick up the slack.<p>

"O'Hara's team managed to save some more people, they're at the front gates now," Mustang, the son of Clint Barton and Jennifer Walters reported.

She nodded her head and with a motion of her hand, the gates to the Fortress opened. People ran into the fortress, followed by a man dressed in a Spider-man costume. When she clicked her fingers, the gates automatically closed. Standing up, the leader of the Fortress looked to her gathered forces. Men and women whom stood ready to make a stand, either with powers or not. Her armour was made of silver crystals, with black boots and gloves and white cloths flowing from her skirt armour and shoulders. She had silver hair, much like every person from her gene pool. But unlike her father and grandfather, her hair was elegant and bright. Her body was athletic, but nether the less inspired not just hope from men.

"We're ready General Aeon," A man in a Sunfire costume said.

"WE STAND WITH YOU!" A man dressed in Rhino armour yelled.

His roar was followed by an eruption of cheers. The Aeon of this timeline turned around, her eyes giving off a faint glow as she summoned her crystal sword. Cassandra Wallace was her father's daughter, a hero ready to fight and die for hope. Not a messiah or the promise of mockery of evolution surviving, but all life on earth.

Next Chapter 3: Rescue mission

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. There will be more glimpses of the future in...well the future as we show bits of Hope growing up as well as Cassandra, the daughter of Sieg and her fights against the tyrannical regime. Carmine the Butcher isnt an OC, he is secretly a Spidey villain, which one? Guess or read to find out. Next time we return to the present as the Hellfire club interrogate their prisoner Skin. But helps on the way as Soldier from Cry of the Phoenix makes his comeback.<p>

Also down below I've put a preview of what to expect from the next big story in the Struggle of the Apprentice series, check it out:

Preview: Sins of Days past

A silver haired man sits in his lab, looking over years of research and gathering. Books on evolution and mutant research papers had been scattered across the floor. Dark rings were under his eyes; he had barely slept in months. The cup of coffee he made had long gone cold. His focus remained on his research. Moments passed, as he looked at the change-taking place in the human genes. He then moved to another set of data. His eyes widened as he stepped away from the dish. He had done it; he had finally done what he had set out to do. Finally Heinrich Wallace had discovered the truth about the mutants.

Years later several individuals awoke from their sleeps. Magneto's metallic room shook as he processed the dream he had. In Westchester, Jean found herself floating off her bed. She then turned to Scott, a look of horror crossing his face as he lowered his head. Wolverine roared as he rose from his sleep. In a fit of shock, Kurt teleported out of the mansion. Miles away on Utopia, Emma kept her eyes closed as she felt the minds of several mutants react. They were beginning to remember.

Gambit walked out of his and Rogue's room, putting on his trench coat. Psylocke marched out of her room, the butterfly aura across her face glowing intensively. Beast roared as he threw his desk through the wall. Cain Marko gripped the gem of Cyttorak, a dark look crossing his eyes. Xavier sat in his chair, a solemn look across his face as he prepared to face the impact of another secret.

"YOU LIED TO US!" Wolverine yelled.

"But more importantly what do we tell Sieg?" Rogue asked.

"We keep it to ourselves for now," Scott suggested.

"Keep what to yourself?"

The X-men turned to the door, widening their eyes to see Lazlo.

"You aren't the only ones who remembered," He growled.

The brunt of the discovered secrets affected not just the past, but the future too. Cable fired his plasma rifle, desperately trying to hit Layla Miller. The woman disappeared, smirking as she entered the past. In the future, tears fell from Cassandra Wallace's eyes as she flew at her opponent. She slammed her sword into the blade of a man in black armour. Silver haired flowed out of the back of his helmet, red energy surging from his eyes.

Sieg yelled, slamming his sword into Jason's tonfa. The two apprentices of Aeon ran towards one another. Zack, Aeon's newest apprentice yelled as his two brothers clashed. Tears fell from Gloria's eyes, and the tears never stopped, even as James wrapped his arms around her. Azure Eagle flew at Archangel, their bladed wings slamming together. Brute locked his hands with the Juggernauts, both powerhouses yelling as the ground shook. A hooded man's left hand glowed a blue colour as he fired a blast towards Aeon.

"Everything is going according to plan," Celeste smirked.

"Everything is going according to plan," A hooded man burst into laughter.

The Hellfire Club plotted, unbeknownst of the threat lurking in the shadows.

"Maybe us coming here was just the beginning," Wallflower said, looking at the prisoners of Emma's X-brig.

A terrible event happens in the past, leaving consequences in the present and the future. Before the Second Coming comes the revelation of sins past. The truth of mutation is finally revealed.

Coming soon!

There it is, the next big event after the Hunt storyline. I tried to leave it spoiler free for the Hunt while still leaving some hints of what to expect. Main characters will include most of the old X-men and very few of the legacy characters, except for X-23, Laurie and Sofia, who will be involved in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel, I do Own Soldier though

Here it is, another update with glimpses of Esme's Hellfire Club and the main X-men team, as well as the return of Soldier, who comes back with a new look. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 3: Rescue mission

Emma Frost had been particularly angry over the past few days. The incident in New York was still going on. The last report Wolverine sent detailed that one of the Avengers had been killed in action, and Matt Murdock was in Hammer custody. But that wasn't the reason Emma Frost was angry. She led her X-men squad against a group of the Right members. The Right were a mutant hating group, all of them wearing armour with smiley faces on. Even though their masks had smiles on, they were far from friendly. Bullets deflected off of Emma's diamond skin as she slammed her fist through a Right members mask. Her anger was due to the fact that the "Liaison" between Aeon's "faction" and the X-men wasn't present. Lazlo Collins was still in New York, and he had yet to return Emma's calls. But Emma wasn't the only one expecting a call, Calvin Rankin was Sven Reilly's friend, but he still hadn't heard any news. The former brotherhood member, now X-man fought well with his teammates. He wore a version of the original X-men uniform and even used the original X-men's abilities.

'We share a kiss and he doesn't even bother calling me,' Emma thought.

She had made her feelings for the gold knight quite clear. They had argued and bantered with one another for many months, and in after one moment of affection they still couldn't dive into a romance. It made Emma angry how dedicated Lazlo was to his friends, to the point where any other relationship was worthless to him. Ali had even said that Lazlo was distant, that was why they broke up. That was why Emma wanted to be with the man. Emma knew that they had to have something in common.

'You can keep playing hard to get Lazlo, but I'm a woman who always gets what she wants,' Emma's glared turned to a smirk as she knocked out one of the last Right members.

Esme walked down the stairs that led to the basement of the Hellfire mansion. She smirked as she looked at pictures taken of Emma and Namor. The romantic tension was obvious between them, but then Esme feasted her eyes on Lazlo and Emma. Their kiss was all the proof Esme needed. She had just found another way to get to her mother. Putting the photos back in the envelope, Esme straightened out her hair as she walked into Spiral's workshop. Robotic limbs and machines were hanging on chains on the ceiling. Spiral herself was continuing to build the device that would augment Esme's powers.

"Esme, good to see you again," Spiral said.

"How is our prisoner?" Esme asked.

"Ask him yourself!"

The groaning sound made Esme smile. She turned to their prisoner, the resurrected X-man Skin. Special chains used to negate his powers held him up. Esme nodded to Spiral, whom clicked a button at the console beside her. Electrical shock ran through Skin's body, causing him to cry out in pain. He breathed heavily, looking towards Esme with a glare.

"Good to see you awake Mr Espinosa, lets start with the most obvious question, who else knows you're here?"

Again Spiral applied the shock to Skin's body. He looked at Esme defiantly.

"What, no idle chit chat, no monologue about how I was foolish to even try spying on you without the X-men knowing about it," Skin grinned.

"I don't need to be psychic to know your lying," Esme said.

"I read about this guy, he was the idiot of Generation X right?" Spiral asked.

"Maybe, but he also grew up in a crime ridden neighbourhood, you don't survive that by being stupid!"

Skin kept on smirking, fighting the pain of the electric shocks. Even if he was captured, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Nothing had gone according to plan, At least in terms of the tragedies in the world. If everything went according to plan then several million people on Genosha wouldn't have died. Heroes wouldn't have been turned against one another, Osborn wouldn't have been put in charge, the Earth's future would have been certain. If things had gone well then he wouldn't have to fight. He wouldn't have to constantly wear this mask, live on tasteless packet meals and fight small battles without making a difference. Even when he worked with the government, he couldn't achieve anything. But on his own, he knew that he could at least point his guns at people who deserved it.<p>

His blonde hair stuck out of two slits on top of his mask. The general shape of his body was a reflection of his dedication to his physical training. His arms and legs were toned to a point that he possessed both strength and agility. He wore a black suit with military fatigues. The fatigues and the sleeves of his shirt had pads on the joints. A dark brown equipment belt was wrapped around his waist; it had grenades, utility pockets and a small knife. Two pistols were tucked neatly into the holsters attached to his thighs. He wore a pair of gloves with padding on the knuckles and fingertips. On his right arm was a grey wrist gauntlet, a generator for an energy shield. His left gauntlet had a similar device, but for a completely different purpose.

The red eye lenses of Soldier's mask let out a faint glow as he watched the guards around the mansion. They didn't give away the fact they were in the Hellfire Club's employ. Unlike previous incarnations, they didn't wear the uniforms adopted by Hellfire Club troops. But Soldier knew that the guards were simply for show, despite the advanced weaponry they were hiding inside their bodies. The eye lenses on Soldier's mask weren't just for intimidation; he could use them to see in the dark and to detect the presence of cybernetics within humans. These men either willingly allowed themselves to be "upgraded" or they were forced to.

Throwing away his camouflage cloak, Soldier broke off into a run. He reached into a pocket on his belt, throwing several disc shaped objects onto the front gate's cameras. Inside the mansion, the security chief blinked in confusion as the screen went static for but a small moment. The screens then showed the usual view of the road outside the mansion. Soldier climbed up the tree beside the wall the gate was attached to. He jumped off the tree, landing on one of the guards. For good measure, Soldier punched the back of the guard's head, ensuring he would stay unconscious. He then ran to another tree. Looking across the grass, Soldier identified several other targets. He saw one guard walking away from him, two guards on the far side opposite his entry point and three guards walking down the centre of the field from the mansion to the gate and additionally three guards at the front door. Soldier then spotted to riflemen, both on the roof of the mansion. He noticed that the rifle covering his side was looking at the middle of the field. Seizing this opportunity, Soldier drew one of his pistols. He then reached into the pockets of his utility belt, removing components for a long-range rifle. Screwing the barrel and silencer onto the gun and fastening the scope on, Soldier raised the pistol, gripping his wrist with his free hand. He looked down the site, considering the distance of the target in relation to the wind. The blow of the wind wouldn't just alter the speed and path of his bullet, but it was also muffle the shot. Silencers were good, but Soldier wanted to be sure no one else would hear him fire the pistol. When the wind began howling, Soldier pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><span>Westchester-Xavier Institute<span>

The rebuilt mansion was smaller than its previous incarnation, but it still had a Library. That library also had a computer with Internet access. For the past few days, with her husband in Utopia, Jean had been working at the computer. She was searching not just for baby clothes, but also news reports on mutants. Lately the charity group "Damien's gift" had been active in arguments to keep the super hero registration act. That act-affected mutants, despite them being nearly endangered. Jean had also gotten curious about a scientist she had heard about. Heinreich Wallace had apparently been a successful researcher into human evolution. He had apparently spent his life studying the mutant phenomenon. Jean's momentary curiosity was replaced by her real objective. She had been reading news reports on mysterious rescues and attacks on corporations. The strange thing was that workers had been saved at these corporations while the top men had been threatened. According to the police, the CEO's or board members would be attacked and then let go.

Jean read off the list of corporations that had been attacked. They included companies like Airatech, Eurosen and even big companies like Hammer Industries. Apparently the suspect had been wearing a mask with red eyes and was armed with an assortment of weapons, but above all that he had been a strong combatant and martial artist. Jean knew that the suspect must have been Soldier; the mysterious masked operative who had formerly worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. He had originally tried to get Jean to rejoin the Initiative, but he lamented when he saw her reunite with her husband. Jean had assumed that Soldier left the Initiative straight after Osborn took over. Now that Osborn was dead however it seemed that Soldier was making his mark.

"Hammer industries attacked, sounds interesting, has it got anything to do with mutants?"

Jean jumped in surprise, turning to see Kurt standing behind her. He was holding a cup of coffee and dressed in a grey sweater.

"How are things Kurt?" Jean asked.

"Great, I go to Utopia occasionally so we can build more and more of that church I had planned. Scott's been doing really well there too, Namor and the Atlantean's have practically become honorary citizens. We seem to have gained a small peace for ourselves," Kurt explained.

"Indeed, but it still makes you wonder," Jean muttered.

"Wonder what?" Kurt asked.

"Scott's changed, in fact he's been changing really quickly, the burden on him is bigger than it ever was. He's spending less time here as leader of the X-men and more time as leader of the mutant race. There was something that Lazlo said to Scott, something that implied that mutants weren't a species, as if mutants dying out wouldn't be extinction. I don't know, the words just got to Scott and ever since then he's been at Utopia none stop. I'm worried that he'll lose track of what's right," Jean explained.

"Well the answers simply, go to him, guide him the way you did when you were younger," Kurt said.

Jean smiled as she got off her chair.

"You know what Kurt, you might be right, thanks for the advice," She said as she left the library.

Kurt nodded his head before teleporting away.

* * *

><p>Emma now stood in the command centre of Utopia. Occasionally senior X-men would meet to discuss matters of importance to the mutant community. But today Emma was using the communication system for a very different purpose. She stood in her casual clothes, looking at Lazlo, whom was dressed in his armour, even his helmet.<p>

"How long are you going to be in the city?" She asked.

"Things seem quiet at the moment, I don't know whether your keeping track but one of the Avengers died today and Sieg's team was hit pretty bad," Lazlo said.

"Are Sofia and Sooraya all right?"

"They and X-23 are fine, Sieg's been hurt too if your curious," Lazlo narrowed his eyes at the former White Queen.

"Sieg's hurt?"

Emma turned to the doorway, gritting her teeth together as some of the students entered. At the front was Celeste, Sieg's former girlfriend. Joining her was Laurie, Pixie, Cessily, Santo and Noah.

"What happened? What happened to Sieg?" Celeste asked, grabbing the collar of Emma's shirt.

"Celeste calm down, the last thing we need to be doing is fighting each other," Laurie said.

Emma could tell that the girl put in her calming pheromones for good measure. This Laurie Collins had greater control of her powers than the one Emma taught.

"I'm glad you guys are here, it gives me a chance to put your minds at ease. Sooraya and Sofia only have a few bumps and scrapes but they're all right. Laura's injuries were worse but she'll get better, Crowner has his private doctor looking after Sieg's team members," Lazlo explained.

"What about Sieg?" Laurie asked.

Lazlo paused, as if he was thinking of what to say.

"He drew upon the power Aeon gave him, something he hasn't done before. Even though he drew away the people attacking him, the stress his abilities put on both his body and soul caused him to pass out. He'll wake up, but…"

"But what? Is he all right?" Celeste asked.

"He's still alive, that's what's important, as for your question Emma, I'm not leaving the city until Sieg wakes up, find someone else to entertain you!"

Before Emma could even speak up, Lazlo cut the line. She stomped her foot against the floor, turning to the students with a frown.

"Was there something else you wanted?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've been wondering what your doing about Virgil," Noah said, stepping up as leader of the group.

Emma sighed, turning to Celeste with a look of disappointment. She didn't think her prized student would spread word of a former student back from the dead.

"Before you start accusing Celeste keep in mind that I can control my liquid form," Cessily said as she stretched herself, smoothly stepping behind Emma.

"And I look like a rock, so people don't often see me when they talk about what Wolverine gets up to," Santo shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't forget I control pheromones, not many people can say no to me when I look cute or terrifying," Laurie smiled.

"The point still stands, is it true that Summers tried to have Virgil killed?" Noah asked, narrowing his eyes at Emma.

Emma glared at the shorter boy, taking a step forward to intimidate him. It didn't have the desired affect, but Emma still kept on her fierce gaze.

"You'd better have good evidence before you start accusing people Noah," Emma said.

Noah's eyes darkened and his shadow crossed its arms.

"Is there a problem here?"

His shadow returned to normal as he and the students turned to see Cyclops standing at the door. Noah turned to the man, walking away from the comfort of the group.

"I want to know where Virgil is and what you were planning to do to him," Noah said.

Cyclops looked down at the young man, his expression emotionless.

"Virgil isn't the man you once knew Noah, he's changed, become unstable because of the loss of his powers," Scott explained.

"Cut the crap, don't give me some shady excuse, I want the truth…you send us into battle, have us fight your battles and a war we didn't want…we deserve the truth Summers," Noah growled as his shadow shifted around him.

"**He's keeping secrets from you Noah, who knows what other secrets he's keeping. These dark plots will be the end of everyone here Noah, you should leave while you have the chance," **The Shadow creature explained, speaking inside Noah's head.

"I'm not going to run away, I still believe in what the X-men should represent and I'm not going to turn my back on that," Noah said as he walked past Scott. "What I will turn my back on is leaders who haven't earned my loyalty!"

Though Noah walked away, the other students stayed with Cyclops.

* * *

><p>Soldier shot down the first marksman, the only marksman he needed to worry about. Making his way across the field, Soldier used the cover of the trees to dodge the guards. He pulled one of the guards into a nearby bush, knocking him out. Then he made his way to the back door. It was a door that could be used to access the kitchen. Reaching into his belt, Soldier removed a heart beat sensor. Unfolding the device, Soldier aimed the device at the door. He counted seven blips, none with any heat sources matching weapons. The heat sources he did detect were from gas hobs and ovens. They were kitchen staff, preparing something for the party Esme would be hosting. Soldier slowly opened the door, peeking inside. The chefs were too focused on their cooking tasks. Crouching, Soldier walked along the floor, making his way to the door on the far side of the kitchen. Just as he was about to rush towards the door, he heard a sudden bang. Pieces of frozen chicken scattered across the floor, past the worktop he was hiding behind. Soldier pressed his back against the worktop, looking to see the chef's arguing with one another. Utilising the distraction, Soldier moved to the door. As he opened the door, he removed a camera disruptor from his belt. Keeping his thumb pressed against the activation switch, the device would replace the images of the security cameras.<p>

The masked man used the three-minute window the disruptor gave him well. Placing plastic explosives onto the walls, Soldier made sure he had everything he needed to make an escape, as well as draw the attention of the local authorities. Walking into the library, Soldier took out his pistol, shooting the two guards inside. He ran his hand across the bookcase, looking for anything out of the ordinary. After a minute he finally found stopped searching the bookcase. He looked to the fireplace, narrowing his eyes at the single torch rack it possessed. Soldier walked over the fireplace, pulling on the iron torch rack. It slid out of its place and the fireplace rotated, revealing a flight of spiral stairs.

"I want your complete honesty or I'll rip the information from your mind, who else knows that you're here?" Soldier listened to the voices coming from the end of the staircase.

He identified them all as women, gradually differencing each voice and linking them to recordings he heard. This enabled him to identify exactly who was talking.

"I'll say this again, tell me who knows you are here, did you drop in on the X-men?" Esme Cuckoo.

"Just let me rip him apart, he's no use to you anyway," Victor Creed, judging from the bestial grunts in his voice.

"Wait, I want to have some fun with him, its been way too long," The Extra dimensional villain Spiral giggled.

"Lets just get this over with," Daken, the son of the Wolverine.

Soldier drew another pistol from his holster and shuffled into a crouching position. He prepared to move when he heard a high-pitched wail. His guns clattered to the floor as he pressed his hands against his ears. Suddenly, Soldier felt immense pain as something slammed into his back. A second hit shook his vision as he was sent flying from his hiding place. Crashing into a set of crates, Soldier rubbed his head as he rose to his feet. He immediately stepped to the side as Deathstrike lunged towards him. Slapping her hands aside, Soldier slammed his head against hers. He then grabbed the collar of her shirt, throwing her into Chimera.

"Impressive," Esme said, clapping her hands in amusement.

She smirked as Skin widened his eyes in horror. Two figures stepped out of the shadows; their eyes empty as if they were in a trance.

"I'm out to piss the X-men off, what better way to do it than to use their own friends against them," Esme laughed.

Standing before him were the famous X-men Strong Guy and Banshee. Cassidy was dressed in his X-Corp uniform, his hands crossed behind his back. Strong Guy stepped back into the shadows as more and more people walked out. They were wearing green and yellow costumes, the costume of Jamie Madrox. Soldier narrowed his eyes at the faces, squeezing his hands into fists. Suddenly, former Acolyte Frenzy ran out of the shadows. She punched Soldier across the face, knocking him off balance. As she quickly ran back into the shadows, Soldier flowed around the Multiple Men. He struck each one in the face with his elbows. Soldier quickly ducked to dodge a punch from Strong Guy. He then jumped back and listened out for his opponent's steps.

The sound of a sword being drawn was the last thing Soldier heard, before a high-pitched scream echoed in his ears. On instinct he turned around, blocking the swipe of a Katana blade. He identified his opponent as Revanche, based on the silver and purple armour. As more Multiple men appeared around him, Soldier reached for a grenade on his belt. Throwing his grenade against the floor, everyone but him covered his or her eyes. The high-pitched screaming stopped and Soldier looked towards Banshee. Sean Cassidy looked at his surroundings in confusion, disorientated by the flash grenade but also by being knocked out of Esme's telepathic hold.

Esme quickly regained her bearings and dived into Banshee's mind, taking hold of him again. Soldier moved towards one of the Multiple men. He blocked a punch and then smashed the dupe across the head, knocking him out. Soldier grabbed the collar of the man's suit and grabbed the bridge of his nose. He pulled on the man's nose and much to Skin's astonishment, ripped his face off. Skin's shock was replaced with confusion as he looked at a man who clearly wasn't Jamie Madrox. He then looked to the other dupes and despite how dark it was realised what Esme had done.

"You dressed your men up as Multiple Man, along with a plastic mask to mimic his face," Skin laughed. "If your going to trick the X-men the least you could do is use people who are the same size as one another, you figured me and Banshee weren't enough did you?"

"Very astute of you both," Esme glared at her enemies. "I found Cassidy at the mansion, Gothica had given him a second chance just like me. It took a while but I finally managed to draw him under my power, he's just a little pet for us now. But don't forget that I still have Revanche, Strong Guy and Frenzy!"

Soldier suddenly swung his fist round, punching Revanche so hard that it knocked her hood off. Skin smirked as the masked man revealed Spiral underneath the hood, instead of Revanche.

"Parlour tricks again Esme, your clearly the worst villain I've ever seen, did you get a guy on steroids to play Strong Guy?" Skin asked as he laughed.

Soldier took a device off of his belt, firing a cable into the darkness. A woman yelled in pain and Esme immediately turned the lights on. Frenzy sat on the ground, a cable pierced through her shoulder.

"If you were the real Frenzy that cable would have bounced off you, and if you were really Strong Guy then you'd absorb the energy from **this**," Soldier said as he passed an electric current down the wire.

"Frenzy," screamed as electricity passed through her body. Her body grew to the size and form of Strong Guy as she continued to scream. Skin would have clicked his fingers if he could as "Strong Guy/Frenzy" began to shrink. Fabric appeared over her skin, forming a white and black suit. She now wore white boots and elbow high gloves and a belt consisting of gold ovals appeared over her waist. Skin's suspicions were confirmed as the woman's red hair grew longer and skin changed to a blue colour.

"Still up to your old tricks Mystique, when are you gonna sort your life out?" Skin asked.

"Damn you," Mystique glared at Soldier.

Soldier reached for a knife as Sabretooth and Daken approached. The two of them threw the explosives he had placed earlier at his feet.

"I hope that wasn't your only plan of escape," Sabretooth grinned.

Spiral smiled as she got up off the floor. Soldier turned to her, raising his hands as the woman's hands glowed. Her mechanical arms appeared and her Revanche suit was replaced by her current hooded look. Skin widened her eyes as the two of them disappeared.

"Where have you taken him?" Skin demanded.

"A place where no one else can save you," Esme laughed.

Skin's look of hopelessness was soon replaced by a smirk as the mansion shook. Esme looked at the ceiling in shock as she felt another tremor. Sabretooth turned to the staircase, his teeth gritting together as he growled. Daken popped out his claws while Chimera drew out her energy snake. Esme looked up at Skin, glaring at the smile on his face.

"You were right Esme I was lying about having come here alone, you couldn't read my mind because it was already being read," Skin smirked.

"A lot of people forget that I can read minds!"

Esme and her Hellfire Club turned to Monet St. Croix. She was dressed in the first version of her Generation X uniform, the red suit with gold gauntlets. But she wasn't alone, joining her was Husk and Chamber, both wearing versions of their first X-Factor Uniforms. Behind them stood their X-Factor allies, all dressed in their current costumes. They included Kid Vulcan, Shatterstar and Darwin. Sabretooth let out a roar as he lunged towards the X-team.

* * *

><p>Soldier looked at his surroundings, never confused over where he was. He knew it was logical for Spiral to take him here. Esme hadn't gotten her fortune through seduction and brainwashing alone. She had a partner and having Spiral as an ally was a dead giveaway of who this partner was. Spotlights shined on Soldier and the roar of a crowd shook the arena he stood on. Hundreds of millions of people from various species and dimensions looked down at him, roaring both praise and jeers. The spotlight then went to a platform floating over the arena. Spiral and her master stood on the platform, the overweight monster Mojo held a microphone, his eyes wide with an insane joy.<p>

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Mojo's voice echoed through the arena. "Mojo world if proud to present to you, REALITY DEATHMATCH!"

Soldier's eyes drifted to the door opening before him. He dropped into a defensive stance as he watched the figures stepping onto the arena.

"I present to you the first battle, the Mysterious Soldier, who might I add has a very uncreative name, against the infamous MARVEL ZOMBIES! Though I must add for the sake of continuity that this group is actually from a reality very similar to the one you are familiar with!"

The masked man never showed fear as he watched the team of fighters creep towards him. This team consisted of rotting versions of some famous heroes. A zombified Wolverine grinned as he scraped his half broken bone claws together.

"DINNER TIME!" He yelled.

Chapter 4: Survival of the fittest

* * *

><p>There's the chapter, next time we blink between Mojoworld, the present and the future. Monet and her team engages Esme's club while in the future Hope and Cable get into a mess as Sentinel's track the mutant messiah.<p>

Soldier will also be involved in a sub plot involving Mojo and his Reality Deathmatch, which is connected to a future plot in the Struggle of the Apprentice series. Expect to see different versions of famous X-Characters, perhaps even a few realities you might recognise. Soldier has his work cut out for him next chapter as he faces off against a team of the undead. It'll be a brutal bloodbath :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men, Marvel Zombies

Jack Robinson AKA Slayer is the property of slickboy444, credit of his creation goes to him. Check out his profile and stories when you have the time. The idea of the Slayer cult is mine though

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 4: Survival of the fittest

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO REALITY DEATHMATCH!"

His voice echoed throughout the arena as hundreds cheered. The yellow skinned and overweight creature known as Mojo grinned ear to ear as he addressed his crowd. He spread his arms out, revelling in the cheers. Beside him, Spiral removed her hood and put on her silver helmet. She opened a portal and walked into a control room of some kind. While Mojo continued to play narrator, Spiral bought up a series of holographic images. She split the images apart, looking at the hundreds and thousands of spherical objects floating before her. Another portal opened behind her and Spiral didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Mojo and I always knew that there was a large number of Earths, the Multiverse contains thousands of worlds, everyone recorded and numbered by the Timebreakers and their Exiles. But you…you were completely right, the Earth's cant be designated or counted because there are an infinite number of possibilities," Spiral explained.

"Yes, billions of timelines based on billions of scenarios, there was a time when there were only a few thousand Earths. But now there are Infinite Earths that even the Exiles don't know about, and you and Mojo are but two of an infinite number of versions!"

"I didn't believe it until now," Spiral whispered.

She pointed at some of the Earths, bringing up images. On one Earth she saw Mojo as a simple Overweight human with blonde dreadlocks. She was a mutant with six arms, wielding an assortment of weapons against teenage X-men in black and yellow uniforms. Spiral put her gaze to another Earth, one that particularly amused her. Mojo was a slab of yellow meat splattered on the floor. His mechanical legs and tail were smoking in the corner while Spiral herself addressed Mojo's whole kingdom.

"I wonder what your stake in all this is, you make this discovery and then bring it to Mojo and myself, why is that?" Spiral asked.

"You are people with the capability to dive into these Earths, no matter how many times you kidnap heroes and X-men they let you live every time, this makes you perfect for carrying out this task, even if you fail the heroes will simply shrug this off as another one of Mojo's crazy plans for ratings!"

Spiral laughed as she walked back through the portal. She looked down at Soldier as the zombie versions of some of the world's heroes approached him. This team of sorts consisted of a zombified Wolverine, who had cracking bone claws and part of his spine exposed. The group also had a zombie version of Spider-man, the lower half of his mask torn off to reveal his bloodied teeth. Flying beside Spider-man's cheek was a zombie version of the Wasp. Her natural beauty was gone, replaced by white empty eyes and razor sharp teeth. Her uniform was a bloodied version of her first Ultimate suit. Leading the group was Captain America, whose head had been partially split open, revealing fragments of his brains. Next to him marched a version of Giant Man.

But despite these odds, Soldier remained calm as he removed a pistol and grenade from his belt. He looked at the zombies beginning to surround him, whilst also analysing the arena itself. Guards hovered over the stadium, which must have been protected by a barrier of sorts. There had to be some kind of protection for the spectators too, to keep flyers away from them. Soldier then looked to Mojo, the fat and obviously insane ruler of this world. The man was using camera drones to record the fight, putting it onto a big screen on the Stadium ceiling.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Mojo yelled.

* * *

><p>The future was devoid of grand cities. Cable hadn't been to other countries, he only knew of the small settlements in America. He and Hope walked through one such settlement. They were walking close together, through a market put together by people rich enough to form their own businesses. Luckily this was area of the world where everyone stuck together, supported one another. They didn't deal in money, but information and help. Cable would get food in exchange for tasks. It was a concept that he knew would teach Hope about the concept of equivalent exchange, to use effort to gain something equal to the effort you had put in. But Nathan also knew that if he was going to take Hope back to the future, then she would also need to know about money as well.<p>

"Three bunches of carrots please," Cable said to a stall owner.

"I'll trade it for any scrap parts you been able to find, parts from a…"

"Motorcycle, Logan told me about you, said you were building automobiles," Cable removed a part of a motorcycle exhaust, putting on the counter.

"Ah yes, this is something I've needed, come down to my garage down town and I'll give you more food in exchange for parts," The storeowner explained.

"Thank you," Cable said as he took the bunches of carrots.

"Nathan, when are we going home?" Hope asked.

"We wont be staying at Logan's house tonight, we'll be camping out again. Come on, we need to get out the city and into the wastelands. Once we get there I'll teach you about the world before…all this," Cable explained.

Hope nodded her head and walked with her father figure. They came to a halt as they saw a man being pushed to the ground. He wore a series of brown cloaks, his face covered by white hair, with a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. The man weakly reached for his walking stick and forced himself to a standing position.

"Watch where you're going old man," A teenager said.

Hope frowned as she walked over to the scene.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going? You could have easily moved as well, cant you see this old man's blind?" Hope asked.

"Then he's obviously dead weight," The young man shrugged his shoulders before walking away.

Hope squeezed her hand into a fist.

"Calm yourself little one, he's not worth the energy, I do thank you though for your show of compassion," The blind man said.

Hope smiled as she reached into her pocket. Cable kept his distance, watching the girl offer the blind man a piece of bread. She grabbed his hand, putting it on the food.

"Here you go sir, you look like you need something to eat," Hope said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have nothing but memories and sermons to repay you with," The Blind man said.

"That's okay, my dad always did tell me to listen to my elders more," Hope took the blind man's arm and walked him over to a brick wall, away from the crowds.

Cable kept his eyes on Hope, but stood from a distance. He knew that sometimes Hope would need to rely on herself at times; she was also a child who occasionally needed space and a chance to make friends. Hope and the blind man sat on the ground. The old man bowed his head in respect as he took the bread Hope offered him. Tearing the bread in half, the man gave the other piece back to Hope.

"I suppose I can share a bit of wisdom for a child in need of guidance," He said.

"How do you know I'm a child?" Hope asked innocently.

"Your voice my dear, it'll get deeper one day, while your legs and hair will grow longer, in fact I'm sure the boys will be practically chasing after you," The old man chuckled.

"How often do people push you around like that?"

"Occasionally I will meet the ignorant youth whom is unaware of my condition, there was a time when I would have pushed back, but age doesn't just physically change people. You develop a greater understanding of things, for me I understood that defending ones honour wasn't about simply enacting an equal punishment when you are wronged, there are times when one can simply prove their honour by walking away, whilst sometimes you must fight to defend not just yourself but others as well." The Old man explained.

"But what about the way everyone else acts, the way they steal from one another?" Hope asked.

"Survival of the fittest they call it, true you may survive, but is it necessarily right to have survived whilst others die? Having power is nothing unless one knows how to use that power for the right reasons, not for ones own survival but for the benefit of everyone around you, if you remember that, then you can be considered a good person!"

Hope nodded her head, caught in the old man's words.

"May I ask your name little one?"

"Sure, its Hope," Hope smiled as she shook the man's hand.

"Hope…that's a name, hell even a word I haven't heard in a long time," A smile crossed the old man's face as he leant his head back.

Hope stood up, wiping the dust off her trousers. She nodded to Cable as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"Thank you for the advice Mr, I hope we see each other again," Hope said.

"Likewise, stay safe you two, the wastelands are home to the Slayer Clan, a group of violent upstarts," The old man lent his head against the wall and began eating his small "meal".

Hope caught up with Cable, walking past the settlement gate. As they walked across the desert wasteland, Cable checked his guns while Hope lingered behind him.

"Nathan, what's the Slayer Clan?" Hope asked.

"What have I told you about studying before a mission Hope?" Cable shook his head, but smiled at the girl nonetheless. "The Slayer Clan are a group that have partly based themselves off of a warrior that existed in our time, apparently sometime before the fall of Aeon's apprentice, this warrior saved a large number of people from a mutant psychopath, his sudden appearance gained him a small following."

"So he became a famous hero?"

"People knew of him, he was sort of like an urban legend, but his "fans" knew next to nothing about him. As years went on and the world was turned into this desolate place, Slayer disappeared from public life and those whom claimed to idolise him twisted his ideals into a cult, the Slayer clan," Cable explained.

"The blind man called them violent upstarts, are they really that bad?"

"One thing you must also learn Hope is to not always base your opinion off of rumours and hearse, you must also form your own opinion through first hand experience. That's why we're out here Hope, to find out whether this Slayer clan is as violent as people claim, consider them a practice test for when we find out whether the Avengers are really this world's heroes!"

Cable placed his bags on the ground and began setting up a fire for the night.

"Nathan, why are we stopping here?" Hope asked.

"We're going to wait, set your bag up Hope, that's an order," Cable said, smiling as Hope pouted.

* * *

><p>Esme Frost smiled despite the situation she was now in. The basement of her mansion had become a mutant brawl for supremacy. One was the side of "good" and "heroism", yet they hypocritically broke their own rules when it was convenient for them. The Hellfire Club though hid itself for the sake of survival. They hid behind upper class parties, politicians and well-established reputations, but they weren't ever afraid to get their hands dirty. Now that Esme thought about it, the X-men now are very similar to the Hellfire Club. The only difference is while Summers is too afraid of his secrets, Esme will embrace the dark secrets behind the origins of the mutants.<p>

"Great to see you guys again, did you finally start dating?" Skin asked.

Chamber and Husk both remained awkwardly silent as they fought off Chimera and Mystique respectively. Darkholme fired two pistols she carried, hitting Paige's steel skin. Chimera and Jono both slammed their energy attacks together, sending sparks scattering throughout the room.

"It's a reunion, now alls we need is Jubilee," Monet smirked.

She delivered a punch to Sabretooth's gut, throwing the man into the ceiling. Monet then flew downwards, hitting the Hellfire guards gathering at the steps. Throwing her fists around, Monet punched each guard until their masks shattered. Suddenly, the whole room shook as Banshee screamed. Monet clutched her ears, floating back slightly as Cassidy focused his sonic blast on her. Darwin's ears shrunk while his eyes expanded. His hearing grew weaker while his eyesight got better. Blocking out the sonic scream, Darwin ran towards Banshee. Jumping and throwing his leg round, Darwin kicked Banshee across the head.

"Don't hurt him, he's under their control," Skin said.

"We know, but we cant afford to take it easy on these guys," Darwin instinctively turned his skin into armoured scales as Deathstrike rushed towards him.

An energy blast suddenly flew into Darwin's back. While Darwin remained unharmed because of his adaptive physiology, the full force of the second blast hit Skin. Shatterstar ducked under Daken's claws, deflecting his opponent's weapons with his swords. Twirling the swords around, Shatterstar winked at Daken, whom growled back. Chimera yelled with a mix of fury and determination. She threw her hands to the side, deflecting Chambers's energy blast. Then she created another Python, one that towered over Chamber. Husk swung her fist at Mystique, who quickly ducked to avoid a punch that tore a chunk of the wall. Mystique rolled away from Paige, pulling the pin out of a grenade. She threw the grenade, which exploded as soon as it touched Husk. Paige grinned as her metallic form glowed an orange colour.

"Its not over Guthrie," Mystique said.

"Oh please, what can you do with just some guns?" Paige rolled her eyes.

Mystique threw her arm around, expanding the size of the appendage. Her punch only knocked Paige back slightly, and Raven's hand suffered a minor burn from Husk's heated skin. Again Mystique kept her distance by rolling away from Paige. Lady Deathstrike threw Darwin over her shoulder, cursing as the adaptive mutant clung to the wall he was thrown against. A smirk crossed her face as Mystique dived away from Husk. Turning around, Yuriko slashed Paige across the chest.

"You'll need something firmer than steel girl," Deathstrike laughed as she cut Paige again.

"PAIGE!" Skin yelled.

Mystique jumped and kicked Skin in the face, leaving a boot print on his cheek.

"Enough of this, we need to end it as quickly as possible," Monet said.

Monet dodged an energy blast fired by Miss Sinister and flew down towards Esme. She dived like a bullet towards the young woman. Esme put her hands on her head and smirked as she fired a psionic blast. The psionic energy was unseen by everyone except Monet and Sinister. Monet was astonished by how quick and powerful the blast was, she was so shocked that she neglected to raise her own telepathic defences.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us "M", there's nothing any of you can do," Esme said.

The leader of the Hellfire Club bought Monet to her knees, causing her to yell out in pain.

"We will be the ones to survive the coming event, us the people of the Hellfire Club, unlike all those other fools we chose this path because it is the path that insures our survival. Everyone last one of us is good at one single thing, surviving no matter the cost. That's why Summers will lose, because in the end, even with all his bravado and posturing as the leader of the mutant race, Scott Summers has always been the uncertain, nervous wreck that first joined Xavier's X-men," Esme's speech echoed in the X-men's minds as he telepathic grip spread to every member of the squad.

They gripped their heads, trying to fight her influence as best they could. Skin was having the most difficult time, images of his life flashing before his eyes. He survived the streets, survived Generation X and even survived Death itself with this "second chance" he was given. Chamber instinctively fired his chest beam, hitting Sabretooth and knocking him into Daken. He clawed at his jaw, reliving the agony of when his powers first manifested. Paige tore bits of her skin off, cycling through multiple layers of elements.

"No, please don't make me see this again," Darwin shivered.

Darwin screamed, looking at the bottom half of his friend Sway's body. He relived the sensation of his skin boiling in Magma, unable to adapt his body in time, whilst watching his best friends die around him. Monet curled into a ball, seeing her skin appear in its Penance state. Shatterstar however endured painful torture from Mojo and Spiral.

"We're not afraid to be ruthless and enjoy it, that's why we are stronger than the X-men, only the strongest will survive what comes next," Esme threw her head back, laughing as her prisoners screamed.

The Hellfire Club members smiled, as the X-men screamed themselves into unconscious. Despite their appearance, everything was still going according to plan.

* * *

><p>His eyes narrowed, not at his opponents but the sudden feeling he had. It was a feeling he couldn't fully describe. Alls he knew was that he needed to get home as soon as he could. Swinging his elbow around, Soldier hit the zombie Spider-man in the mouth. The shot was so quick and strong that the zombie's teeth were knocked off their gums. Bending his neck back, Soldier narrowly missed zombie Wolverine's claws. He jumped back, firing his pistols. The bullets went straight through both of Wolverine's eyes.<p>

"Its just one guy, kill…" Wasp's words were muffled as a bullet flew into her body.

"JANET!" The Zombie Giant man yelled.

He roared in fury as his wife was crushed between the bullet and the wall it ricocheted off. The bullet then flew towards the crowds, disintegrating before it could reach them. It confirmed Soldier's suspicions of the arena being protected by a barrier system. Removing the clip from his grenade, Soldier flipped back and avoided Giant Man's fist. Landing perfectly on his feet, Soldier then jumped onto Giant Man's hand. He fired several move bullets, hitting Giant Man's left eye and throat. The masked man then threw his grenade, rolling it towards the blinded Wolverine.

"OOOH THAT ONE WILL WAKE HIM UP IN THE MORNING!" Mojo yelled as the subsequent explosion threw Wolverine's top half across the arena. "Now folks you might not know a lot about Soldier, hell I don't even know that much, but what we do know is that he's a bad ass that we're very happy to have on the show," Mojo's commentary didn't get the crowd excited.

There was actually an awkward pause as the spectators looked at Soldier in confusion. He jumped off of Giant Man's shoulder, landing in front of the zombie Captain America. The Captain opened his mouth, swinging his head for Soldier's throat. But much to everyone's shock, Soldier rammed his gun into the Captain's mouth. As soon as he pulled the trigger the whole crowd erupted with hisses. Captain America stepped back, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Well I guess we're not that happy to have him around, but look at it this way folks, everyone needs a mystery man on the show, who could this man be behind the mask?" Mojo put his huge hand over his microphone, turning to Spiral. "Why exactly is this guy here?" Mojo asked.

"He's gotten in the way of our plans, and our benefactor has no use for him, we can use him in whatever way we see fit," Spiral said.

Soldier elbow Cap in the face, tearing his shield away from his arm. He swung the shield round, slicing the zombie Cap's head clean off of its jaw. Turning to the Spider-man zombie, Soldier avoided a web line. He then threw his shield, narrowly missing Spider-man's neck. Spider-man giggled as he jumped over the returning shield. Soldier grabbed the shield, promptly dropping it as he ran at Spider-man. Extending two blades from his wrists, Soldier slid in close to Spider-man. He stabbed the zombie in the chest, and then slashed him across the throat. Grabbing Spider-man's jaw, Soldier pulled it off with one sharp tug. Swinging around, Soldier then beheaded the zombie, kicking its lifeless body to the floor.

Mojo looked around in confusion as the crowd began cheering. Their allegiance had quickly changed to the masked man as he ran towards Giant man. The Zombie Pym roared as he stampeded towards Soldier. Picking up Cap's shield, Soldier threw it towards the wall, bouncing it towards Giant Man's heel. The object imbedded itself in the back of Giant Man's foot, causing him to cry out in pain. Soldier shot his wrists blades out of their gauntlets, launching them into Giant Man's eyes. As Pym screamed in agony, Soldier took a running start and dived straight down the zombie's throat. The crowd gasped as Giant man gulped.

"Well folks, looks like it was a good try, but at the end of the day that is what happens when a normal man goes against a giant zombie," Mojo explained.

He widened his eyes as a bulge appeared on Giant Man's chest. The zombie began yelling out in pure agony, as his chest was torn open. Soldier then jumped out of Pym's body, holding a black sword and carrying a still beating heart. Dropping the organ onto the floor, Soldier cut off the rest of the arteries and looked up at Giant Man. Pym was in pain, but he wasn't dead yet. Clicking a few buttons on the hilt of his sword, Soldier ran an electric current through the blade, increasing its overall length but not affecting its weight. Soldier swung his sword at Giant Man, and then slowly sheathed the blade into the scabbard on his thigh.

The whole stadium remained quiet as the masked man walked away from his prey. Gasps echoed around the place as Giant Man's head slid away from his jaw, blood splattering across the floor. Mojo squeezed his bony fingers into fists as he grudgingly raised the microphone to his mouth.

"And the winner is…NO ONE!"

The crowd widened their eyes in confusion as Mojo laughed.

"As you all know, the rules of Reality Death match is that the opponents must be killed, unfortunately Soldier has only incapacitated his opponents, so I'm afraid he gains no points for the Reality Death match championship prize," Mojo explained, then promptly turned to Spiral.

"Boss, you do realise that zombies are already dead don't you?" Spiral asked.

"The crowd bought it didn't they?"

Soldier looked at the guards that surrounded him. Right now his best plan for escape was playing Mojo's game, at least for now. But the masked man kept his head down in deep thought as he was taken to his prison cell. Mojo was insane, but intelligent as well. More often than not he did things for no reason at all. But Soldier felt an itch in the back of his head, a feeling that this insanity was all part of a greater plan.

* * *

><p>In the future, Hope and Cable slept as peacefully as they could. Their eyes rested, but they could still hear the sound of battle in the distance. Laser blasts, gunfire and explosions were the only lullaby's Hope listened to. Their campfire had been put out and the only sources of light for miles around were the battles taking place around the fortress. Cable slowly opened his eyes as he heard another sound over the gunfire. He reached for his own rifle as the roars of multiple engines approached the camp.<p>

"HOPE WAKE UP!" Cable yelled.

Throwing away his blanket, Cable raised his rifle as Hope drew a pistol from her hip. He stepped in front of Hope, covering her as the raiders drove around their camp. They threw several flares into the camp area, lighting it up to reveal their faces. Each gang member was dressed in white rags, with the symbol of a red eye stamped to it. Cable spotted armour and cybernetic parts underneath the robes, but the one thing he focused on was their collection of weapons. They only carried swords, but each thug showed no fear to Cable's highly advanced gun. Their bikes came to a halt as they surrounded Cable and Hope.

"What do we have here? A load of campers too close to Sentinel territory," One of the gang members said.

He climbed off his bike, gripping the hilt of his katana blade as he walked towards the duo. The man lifted off his hood, revealing a man with a shaggy black beard and unkempt hair.

"You look like you're in need of aid, we'd be happy to provide you with an escort," The man said.

"We're fine on our own," Cable kept his rifle aimed at the man's chest.

It wasn't identical, but Cable recognised the symbol on their chests as the unique symbol Slayer's third eye created. Slayer's third eye was mystical based, but Cable could only detect cybernetic augmentations to the Slayer cult members. That was when Cable realised that this small group had nothing to do with Slayer; they only took his symbol to further their own goals.

"What's the catch?" Hope asked.

"Smart girl," The cult member grinned.

He looked down at Hope, ignoring the gun trailed over his chest.

"You see girly we believe in equivalent exchange, it is only honourable for something to be given in return for our help. It doesn't have to be much, information, food, perhaps even one day your loyalty, our clan is in need of women after all," The cult member explained.

The other cult members chuckled amongst themselves. Cable gripped Hope's shoulder, drawing the little girl closer to the cover of his cloak. His action seemed to offend the leading cult member, as the warrior gripped his sword tighter.

"Although, you people rejecting our help gives us reason to believe that you're here for something, why else would you come so close to a Sentinel patrol area?" The cult member asked.

"I'm only going to say this once, we don't want your help, we only want to be left alone," Cable said.

They both glared at one another, their weapons armed. The cult member slowly drew his sword as Cable switched off his safety. Cable widened his eyes as he heard the roar of a rocket booster. The whole group looked up as two gigantic robots flew over them. Cable recognised the face and chest design as Sentinel. But unlike previous models of the Sentinels, these machines possessed pitch-black armour. A figure jumped off one of the Sentinels, landing in the middle of the group. Whatever it was it was definitely a cyborg, judging from the black armour that replaced its skin. A cybernetic scabbard was attached to its waist. The scabbard altered its position, sliding around the cyborg's waist. The cyborg drew the black electrical blade from the scabbard and dropped into a fighting stance.

"TO BATTLE SLAYERS!" The cult leader yelled.

A pitch-black dome helmet obscured the Cyborg's face. One single red eye glowed in the centre of the helmet as the cyborg moved to engage the Slayer cult.

"HOPE RUN NOW!" Cable yelled.

The Slayer gang jumped off of their bikes, drawing their swords as they surrounded the cyborg. Two of the other gang members pulled bazookas off of their bikes, firing the missiles into the centre of one of the Sentinel's chests. Cable picked Hope up and ran as fast as he could the other way. He accessed the night vision function of his cybernetic eye, seeing the ruins of a crumbling building in the distance. Then he looked over his shoulder, seeing a Sentinel flying towards them. As the Sentinel fired its palm laser, Cable dived to the right. He and Hope narrowly missed the beam.

"Aim for its head just like we practiced Hope," Cable said.

They fired their guns, sending bullets crashing against the Sentinel's head. Cable noticed that some of Hope's bullets grazed its shoulders. Her marksmanship was something they would have to work on in the field. Cable pushed a grenade into the launcher on his rifle. As soon as he fired the explosive, Cable picked Hope up and ran again. The Grenade struck the Sentinel's chest, revealing its circuitry inside. Hope looked over Cable's shoulder, watching the sparks from the sword fight going on at their camp. She could only see and electrified blade cleaving through flesh, blood spraying across the floor. The Cyborg stabbed a Slayer cult member in the chest, then kicked him into the air. Swinging its sword around, the Cyborg brutally cut the man apart, piece-by-piece.

"Keep your head down Hope, the building's weak but it'll provide us with cover," Cable explained.

He pushed her ahead, knowing that she'd be able to crawl through spots he had to climb over. Cable slid out his rifle's targeting sight and looked towards the Sentinel. The Sentinel stopped in its tracks as its targets got closer and closer into the crumbling building. Clipping his rifle to his back, Cable began flexing his fingers. He concentrated hard, feeling all the objects around him. Ever since the Phoenix had cured him off the Techno-virus, Cable had been training with his Telekinesis. He was nowhere near the skill of Jean Grey, or the raw power of Nate Grey. But he did have one thing, the precision of a sharp shooter.

"When I give the order to run, you run Hope and don't look back," Cable said.

He threw his arms forward, sending several pillars flying towards the Sentinel. The pillars crashed through the hole in the Sentinel's chest, triggering an explosion that knocked it backwards. Hope and Cable ran as fast as they could as the their shelter collapsed around them. The girl let out a scream, wishing she could fly forward. Cable couldn't help but grin as the girl suddenly flew forward. Hope rolled across the ground, bewilderment crossing her face as she wondered what had just happened. Cable dived forward, rolling away from the building as it finally collapsed.

"Its okay Hope, we're safe, now lets get out of here," Cable said as he helped the girl off the floor.

"What about those men?" Hope asked.

"We can't help them Hope."

"Are we not even going to try?"

"They wouldn't have gone back for us Hope, trust me they dug their own graves coming out here. We keep our ends down and survive Hope, you surviving is all that matters right now," Cable explained.

"And what about the people around us? What about what that blind man said in town? Don't his words count? Doesn't anyone else's life count? Scott? Logan? Rose? Don't any of them matter?" Hope looked up at Cable with a pleading expression on her face.

Cable sighed as he gripped Hope's shoulder.

"They do matter, but unfortunately, when your standing on the brink you cant afford to be righteous with every decision you make. Sacrifice is inevitable in war, and this is what this is Hope, war, neither of us chose it Hope, we were both born into it. But we you have the potential to put an end to that war Hope. Alls we need to do is wait and train and learn as much as we can about this future and how it came to be, because then you'll know exactly what to do when we go back to our time!"

His voice was a mix of authority and compassion, the kind of compassion a young girl needed. Carrying Hope on his shoulder, Cable again broke off into a run, doing his job to help the mutant messiah survive. The bloodied remains of the Slayer cult members were spread around the camp as the Cyborg jumped onto the shoulder of its Sentinel transport. It sheathed its sword and looked into the distance. The red eye was replaced by binary code as the Cyborg relayed information to Sentinel control.

"_Mutant presence detected, the mutant messiah is here!"_

It only took a second for the Cyborg to receive its new orders.

"_Priority omega: track and eliminate mutant messiah, eliminate all mutants!"_

* * *

><p>Years before, their was but one Slayer and he rarely spoke to those he helped. He certainly didn't ask for anything in return. That was his honour, helping those whom needed it simply because they needed help. His code wasn't perfect, and neither was the man, but it was better than the future "avatars of Yoshinto". Jack Robinson was a warrior, but he was also a man. He had his vices, drinking and of course women. Right now the blonde haired man was lying on the bed of the rented hotel room. Jack let out a sigh as he got off his bed. The prostitutes he slept with rarely stayed awake like he did. His latest client was standing in the bathroom.<p>

'All right Jack, time to get therapeutic,' Slayer thought as he approached the door.

He had often seen some of his prostitutes doing cocaine or other number of drugs. Jack also often talked to them about their drug problems, often lying that not taking the drugs would increase their "performance" in the bedroom.

"Hey miss, are you all right in there?" Jack asked.

"Fine baby, I've gotta say you were amazing, in fact it almost makes me feel guilty," The prostitute said.

"Guilty? What about?"

"My boss really wants you, who knows you might become the next big star, then maybe we could have some more fun one day!"

Jack backed away from the door as he heard the woman giggle. He reached underneath his bed, taking out a katana style blade. As soon as the door opened, Slayer drew his sword and confronted his intruder. She was dressed in a brown and grey outfit, with a hood covering her silver hair. Her extra cybernetic arms glistened as she put her hands together.

"The offer still stands, survive and the next night will be free," Spiral grinned.

Before Slayer could react, Spiral teleported him into the arena. Slayer looked at his surroundings, his third eye glowing as he looked around. He had heard of Mojo World, but had never actually been there. It was easy to identify this place as Mojo world because of its title ruler hovering over the stadium.

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman, (and all transgender species) to another exciting episode of REALITY DEATH MATCH!" The overweight blob yelled.

As the spectators cheered around him, Slayer sighed. His samurai based armour surrounded his body as he raised his sword.

"Lets face it Jack, this is not the worst situation a woman's gotten you into!" He muttered.

Slayer readied his sword as the gates of the arena opened.

Next Chapter 5: Gladiators of the arena

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Slayer and Soldier are introduced to their cellmates, several alternate versions of X-men<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own X-men

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 5: Heroes of the Arena

His name is Jack Robinson; he is a hunter, a warrior and a hero in his own right. As Slayer, Jack houses the spiritual entity Yoshinto. He is the collective knowledge, strength and souls of great warriors whom have represented the ideals of honour and heroism beyond others. Slayer's abilities derive not just from his connection to Yoshinto, but from his mutant abilities. As one of the few mutants left after M-Day, Slayer is now an even rarer breed of energy manipulators. He absorbs and controls magical energy, that specific type of energy is what makes him so powerful. Combined with that he possesses strength and agility enhanced by years of training, swordsmanship skills not seen since the samurai. But perhaps his most powerful tool is his eye, the eye of Yoshinto, an eye that sees all truth, be it the deceptions of evil, or the illusions formed by those that abuse magic.

Now however Slayer stands in a place he has only heard of. Mojoworld, a place ruled by the titular ruler Mojo. Jack feels disgust as he looks at the creature for the first time. He also chides himself for falling for Spiral's trick. His eye warned him of danger, but just because the eye gives him messages, doesn't mean that Slayer always understands them. Cursing his situation, Slayer could only raise his sword as he prepared to fight his way out. The eye symbol on his forehead glowed and Slayer saw the truth of this place.

Slayer saw an energy field over his head, not the kind of energy he could absorb unfortunately. The people cheering for the imminent fight weren't under any mind control. His eye flashed for a moment before Slayer was slapped back to his current situation. He rubbed his head, wondering what could have thrown him out of his eye state. Slayer shuffled his feet as the gates before him opened. Whatever was coming through the doors to face him, Slayer swore he would be ready. He widened his eyes slightly as he looked at his opponent, being guided in by guards.

The mask and the equipment on his belt was a dead giveaway, but above all that was his aura. Slayer knew whom he was facing as soon as he laid eyes on him. Soldier, the masked warrior who helped him face the Phoenix alongside the X-men. His costume had changed, but Slayer knew that it was the man, not someone merely using his mask. Soldier walked across the arena, never touching his weapons. When the two warriors met, they merely nodded to one another. The crowds began to boo and jeer at them, demanding that they fight.

"Been here long?" Slayer asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"Not too long, from what I've gathered this is a death arena, we have to kill each other to gain points for a grand prize. But not even the people that have been here for weeks know what that prize is," Soldier explained.

"I don't play games for psychopaths, have any of the people you've talked to told you about a way out?"

"No," Soldier said as he turned to a gate.

The gate slowly began to open, revealing the five first X-men. They were teenagers, astonished by the crowds cheering them on. Narrowing his eyes at the X-men, Soldier identified the costumes as the ones they wore when they first started their super hero operations. They were definitely inexperienced, as the supposed leader Cyclops immediately pushed the button on his visor.

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP!" Slayer yelled.

But his warning came too late as Cyclops fired the first shot. Slayer grit his teeth together as the beam hit him in the shoulder. Angel took flight, diving towards Soldier, while Marvel Girl fired telekinetic blasts at Slayer. With a blue aura glowing around him, Slayer spread the magical energy to his feet, propelling himself off the ground. He shoulder-barged Angel, knocking him into Iceman. Soldier raised his arm, using the armour on his glove to deflect Cyclops's energy blast into Marvel Girl. Beast rolled forward and jumped towards Soldier, kicking him across the head.

"Listen you idiots, we're not your enemies," Slayer said.

Iceman ignored Slayer, firing an ice blast towards the warrior. Slayer's angry expression froze as he was covered in ice. Bobby Drake grinned as he blew on his knuckles. Suddenly, the ice began cracking as energy built up inside the diamond prison. Slayer yelled, shattering the ice with a shockwave that threw Iceman back. Shards of ice flew across the arena, obscuring Cyclops's vision. He froze as he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head.

"Please stop fighting us," Soldier said, his voice calm and collected. "You're shooting at the wrong people!"

"How do I know that?" Cyclops asked.

"Because we wouldn't be having this conversation," Soldier put his pistol back in its holster and looked to Slayer.

Jack sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, helping Angel up off the ground.

"The wonders of youth, I remember when I was young enough to make mistakes," Slayer said.

"What's the last thing all of you remember before coming here?" Soldier asked.

"I was on a date with my girlfriend, when all of a sudden this crazy chick with six arms shows up and teleports me here with the rest of my teammates," Jean explained.

"Now when you say "girlfriend", do you mean…"

"Yes she does," The four males of the team spoke together.

"Alternate realities equals infinite possibilities, Jean Grey isn't in love with Scott Summers and vice versa in every world," Soldier's calm voice gave away the deadpan expression underneath his mask.

"I'm not judging, I'm from San Francisco after all," Slayer shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets get focused on the matter at hand," Soldier said as he turned away from the group.

"Who put you in charge?" Scott asked.

"Look kid, its pretty clear your inexperienced, right now Soldier here is the only person present with any actual leadership skills. I know you've got potential Summers, but out of all of us, Soldier's the one that understands the situation the most. I'm with you Soldier," Slayer explained, walking to Soldier's side.

Soldier lowered his head slightly, as if thinking on whether or not to lead the ragtag group. The young X-men didn't notice it, but Slayer picked up on it even without his eye. He understood that Soldier had baggage just like him. Whoever he was before putting on the mask, Soldier must have led people into battle at least once.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present you with the next bout for today, the Mysterious Slayer and Soldier fight alongside the First Class of X-men from Earth 497. Their opponents will be seven of your favourites from the top sixteen, presenting the appropriately named "Deadly Ultimates!" Mojo's grinning face appeared on the screen as he presented the next fighters.

Slayer and Soldier both turned to the gate opening before them. Electricity gushed out of the chamber as the crowd banged their feet against the floor. The banging shook the arena like a chorus of drums as the opponents walked out.

At the front was a version of Captain America. He wore a green version of his costume, which resembled a military suit more than a super hero costume. His shield was grey with black circles on it and a silver American star. The cowl also functioned as a helmet, with a strap visible on his chin. Soldier noticed an assortment of guns and knives on the Captain's equipment belt, as well as blades attached to his gloves.

The electricity came from a version of Thor. A collection of tattoos covered his thick bare arms. The symbols were based on Fenrir, a dark and twisted version of the Bifrost Bridge and a representation of Hela's dimension. Slayer shook his head in dismay as he saw a tattoo of the Enchantress on this Thor's shoulder. He wore a black chest plate with the Asgardian circles on it. Bandages covered his wrists and his hair was dirty and unkempt. A multitude of piercings also decorated his face. Finally his hammer was bigger than any version of Mjolnir the heroes had ever seen. It more resembled an axe than a hammer.

Angel shivered as the only female of the group looked at him with a predatory smile. She swayed her hips as she walked with her teammates. This version of the Wasp wore a black suit, with a red corset design around her chest. Her black nails were exposed, electricity sparking around them. Her focus seemed to be on Angel as she licked her black-coated lips. A black helmet protected her head, but her face was exposed.

The Hulk of the group looked very familiar to Soldier. He was dressed in the Gladiator costume that Hulk wore when he returned to Earth. This Hulk seemed to be calmer than others though, looking almost out of place amongst the more ferocious members of his "team".

It was clear that these Avengers, or Ultimates as Mojo called them were not all native to one another's universes. The Black suited Spider-man was short and slim enough to be Peter Parker. He was clearly wearing a Symbiote, his eyes narrowed into a furious frown unfitting the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man.

The Iron Man of their team was also a twisted version of the man Soldier knew on his Earth. His gold and red armour had several cracks on it, weapons exposed on it back and shoulders. The armour seemed more like a sinister fusion of the Iron Man and War Machine armours.

The final member of the opposing team was clearly a version of Hawkeye. He wore a brown and yellow costume with a mask that exposed his face and mouth. His weapon of choice was of course a bow, but it looked primitive to Soldier. He didn't underestimate the man though, seeing an Asgardian symbol attached to the handle of the bow. Another symbol Soldier noticed was a Hydra emblem on Hawkeye's mask, but the usual Hydra symbol also seemed to sport an Avengers "A" along with it.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! LET THE KILLING COMMENCE!"

Soldier and Slayer wasted no words, because it was clear these people wouldn't be stopped. Slayer formed his mystical energy into a shield as the "Avengers" sprung their attack. Jean added to the barrier with her telekinesis. Thor fired a lightning bolt, Iron Man launched volleys of missiles, while Wasp fired her stingers, without growing. Slayer endured the attack, but Jean's face paled as she felt the full force of the attack. Her vision blurred as she stumbled backwards. Soldier drew his pistols, Intercepting Hawkeye's arrows. He shot two apart, one narrowly touching Jean as she struggled to regain her bearings. Insect wings slid out of Wasps back as she flew at Angel.

"WORTHINGTON DON'T LET HER HIT YOU WITH HER STINGERS!" Soldier yelled.

Angel wasted no time in arguing as he dodged Wasp's stinger blasts. He was well aware of the power of the Wasp stingers. On his Earth, Janet Van Dyne was a successful hero and model, but this other version of her seemed to be a twisted opposite. While he still couldn't help but find her attractive, he knew that she was a deadly psychopath. Slayer raised his sword as the Hulk stampeded towards him. Blocking Hulk's sword strike, Slayer widened his eyes as he was lifted off the floor. He then remembered Hulk's monstrous strength. Flipping in midair, Slayer landed on his feet and fired an energy bolt at Thor, knocking him away from Iceman.

"How dare you stand against a god…OF ROCK!" Thor yelled.

He fired an electric bolt from his hammer, hitting Slayer in the chest.

"OOOOH! Now that's gonna wake you up in the morning Slayer, just to remind our viewers that on his Earth, Thor is both the god of thunder and a punk rock star, his band includes Dazzler, Pixie and a Black Spider-man, no not a black suited guy but an actual black guy, don't ask people I didn't write the script!" Mojo commentated.

"This guys really getting on my nerves," Slayer growled.

"You and me both, I mean a black Spider-man, I'm all for diversity but something's are still sacred," Spider-man said.

The Black suited Spider-man shot a tentacle out of his wrist, grabbing Marvel Girl's arm. He tugged on the line, pulling the girl to his hand. Gripping Marvel Girl's neck, Spider-man pulled his fist back, spikes protruding from his knuckles. Beast jumped at Spider-man, kicking him across the head. Spikes suddenly flew into Beast, stabbing his shoulder. Captain America moved towards Marvel Girl and Beast, firing the spike launchers on his glove. Iceman quickly formed a wall, blocking Cap's bullets.

"We need to strike back, staying on the defensive just leaves us as sitting ducks," Cyclops said.

He fired his optic blast, hitting Iron Man in the chest and knocking him out of the sky. Angel dived to the ground, barely dodging Wasp's electric blasts. Thor slammed his hammer into Slayer's sword, electricity and energy flowing from their weapons. Slayer slashed Thor across the chest, cutting off part of his armour. Soldier activated his energy shield as Cap ran towards him. Both men slammed their shields together, knocking one another back. Cap slid a blade out of his wrist and thrust it towards Soldier. The masked man tilted his head back, narrowly missing Cap's strike.

"Two men facing off in a no holds barred shield fight, Soldier a masked man unwilling to compromise his beliefs and Captain America, a former Avenger that killed the president and declared himself leader of all America, who will win? Wait and find out," Mojo laughed as Cap punched Soldier across the head.

Hulk swung his sword at Marvel Girl. Jean rolled out of its path, jumping to her feet and pushing Hulk back with a telekinetic shove. Iceman fired an ice blast at Iron Man, freezing his systems as Cyclops fired multiple blasts at Spider-man. Spider-man easily dodged the blasts, kicking both Iceman and Cyclops in the chest. The force of his kicks threw the two teenagers back, sending them sliding across the floor. Angel yelled in pain as one of Wasps stinger blasts hit his left wing. He fell to the floor, smoke rising from the damaged limb. Slayer deflected Thor's hammer strike and turned invisible. Thor looked around in confusion, trying to locate the warrior.

"This is gonna be so good," Wasp giggled as she dived towards Angel.

"I don't think so," Slayer said, appearing in front of Angel.

He swung his sword at Wasp, who shrunk to insect size. Slayer still tracked her movements with his eye, slashing off Wasp's wings. She fell to the floor, banging her fists in a tantrum. Jack turned to check on Angel, only for a lightning bolt to fly into his chest.

"Foolish warrior, I'm a god, nothing can beat me," Thor laughed.

The Thunder god threw his hammer, hitting Slayer in the chest. Jack coughed out a clot of blood as the force of the hammer strike threw him cross the floor. He bounced to a halt at Marvel Girl's side. Wasp grew to her full size and turned to Thor. He raised his hammer, ready to finish Angel off.

"Wait Thor," Janet said.

Thor looked at the woman in confusion as she walked towards him. She then kicked Angel onto his back, looking at the semiconscious boy with a blank expression on her face. Soldier slammed his fist into Cap's shield, both men glaring at one another before slamming their heads together. They stepped back and Cap grinned as Soldier looked towards the Wasp.

"X-men, help, Warren!" Beast spoke like his namesake as he jumped towards Thor.

"Down, Boy!" Iron Man said before blasting the side of Beast's chest.

Wasp straddled Angel's hips, smiling as he regained consciousness. She bought her face closer to his, staring at his terrified expression. He tried to raise his arms, only for Wasp the firmly grip the sides of his head. Soldier drew his pistol, aiming it at the Wasp. But Cap quickly grabbed Soldier's arm and slammed his shield into his shoulder. Soldier yelled as he felt his arm dislocate. Quickly changing his shield to buzz saw mode, Soldier swung his arm round and forced Cap to jump back.

The X-men widened their eyes as Wasp locked her lips with Warren. Cyclops turned his eyes away as electricity covered Angel's body. He screamed inside Wasp's mouth as she fired the inside of his skull.

"WARREN!" Jean screamed.

"NO!" Slayer yelled.

Wasp stepped off of Angel's body, wiping the floor off her lips as she moaned. The cheers of the crowd grew ecstatic and Slayer realised, this really was a match where the loser had to die. Guards marched out of the gates as the "Ultimates" made their way out of the arena. Slayer sheathed his sword, looking at the X-men sympathetically as they gathered around Angel. Jean screamed, holding Warren's body tightly.

'They really have just started out,' Slayer thought.

He looked to the pedestal Mojo stood on, his eyes flaring in anger.

"You want to play games Mojo, well game on!" Slayer growled.

A bitter silence accompanied the group as they were led to their prison cells. Slayer understood that if they were going to escape, it was better to do it when morale was high. When they reached their cells, Jean finally fell to her knees. It had taken the guards ten minutes to pry her away from Angel's body. Slayer went up to Soldier and pulled on the masked man's arm. Soldier bit his teeth together, doing his best not to scream as Slayer popped his arm back into place. Iceman flinched as he heard the bone click. Soldier kept his arm still, knowing that he couldn't move it around too much.

"Nothing can keep you down huh?" Slayer asked.

"I've broken arms before, its nothing in comparison to what they're feeling!" Soldier said.

"So you people have learnt the intensity of your situation!"

The group looked into the shadows as numerous alternate reality X-men made their presence known. An alternate version of Magneto had been the one that spoke. He was a much younger version of the one that the young X-men were familiar with. In his mid thirties, this Magneto had short brown hair and wore the familiar helmet. He also wore a red uniform type shirt with gloves and a cloak.

"Eric Lensher, they haven't designated the Earth I came from, out of everyone here, I'm the one that's been here the longest," Magneto explained.

A bare-chested, bald version of Elixir walked over out the crowd. He put his hand to Soldier's shoulder, covering it in gold light.

"There, your arm should be as good as new," Josh said.

Soldier flexed his healed arm as he walked past the X-men. He looked at his cellmates, various versions of the X-men. Soldier identified a Wolverine wearing the Alpha Flight Uniform, at least two versions of Storm and many others. Slayer spotted another version of Cyclops; he was dressed in a Black Hellfire Club uniform and lacked the ruby quartz visor. Something about this Cyclops made Slayer feel uneasy, he could see that the man was no stranger to death, unlike the younger version of him.

"How long have you been here?" Soldier asked Eric.

"A month, one minute I was leading a march across America, the next I'm fighting for my life against an older version of myself, he was good but like I said he was older!" Eric smirked slightly.

"What exactly is Mojo after?" Slayer asked.

"I could answer that question," A version of Jubilee said.

She explained that she came from an Earth where Charles Xavier had recently been wounded during a UN summit meeting. Lilandra took him into space to heal him and the X-men were left under the leadership of a reformed Magneto. Jubilee herself was a young girl aged sixteen. She wore a pink tank top, blue boots with shorts and her familiar yellow coat. Her black hair was straightened out past her shoulders and she generally seemed to be a good natured, though Naïve teenage girl. She explained to those present who Mojo was, an insane man capable of travelling to different dimensions and taking those dimensions heroes.

"I'm already aware of Mojo and his actions, but he's never pulled something this big before, he might have an ulterior motive," Colossus said.

This Colossus was dressed in his third costume with the addition of, but he also seemed to be stuck in his metallic form. Beside him stood Rogue, dressed in a feminine version of Colossus's uniform. Judging from the way she looked at him, Soldier assumed that they were teammates and perhaps lovers.

"If Mojo does have graver intentions for us then alls we can do is wait for an opportunity to make an escape, we rest up, learn what we can and plan as much as possible," Soldier explained.

"Who put you in charge?" The Hellfire Club Cyclops asked.

"Military experience, a sharp tactical mind and a willingness to get his own hands dirty, plus I trust him more than I trust you," Slayer said, narrowing his eyes at Summers.

"Jack Robinson right, I recognise you, on my world you were one of many idiotic heroes that tried to stop the Hellfire Clubs rise to power. I had my wife wipe your mind completely, turning you into nothing more than a sex slave alongside the fools that followed Selene!" Scott smirked as Slayer gripped the handle of his sword.

"Jack Robinson? No it can't be!"

Slayer froze, recognising the gentle voice behind the other alternate heroes. His mouth trembled as a blonde haired girl walked past Summers. She was…cleaner than Jack remembered, and older too, but in a good way. Her blonde hair was longer, her body stronger and above all she wore armour near identical to his. He widened his eyes as he saw the symbol of an eye glow on her forehead. She put a hand to her mouth, stepping back slightly.

"Jack, it really is you," The woman said.

"Layla," Slayer whispered.

He stepped forward, only for Layla to hug her arms and step away from him.

"I want to speak with you Jack but…not now," She said.

"If any of you have something to get off your chest, now is the time to do it, because these favourites of Mojo's, they'll try to kill us and we need to endure for as long as we can. But there's still the risk of anyone in this room dying, if your going to fight you need to do it without distractions or regrets," Soldier explained.

The masked man walked over to Slayer, grabbing his shoulder.

"You once told me to put my soul at peace, you cant give advice without following it Slayer, so talk to her and find your peace!"

"I really need a drink," Jack muttered.

"Funny you should say that," Wolverine grinned.

"Yes come, let us show you to your living quarters," One of the Storm's said.

She was in her late twenties and wore a version of the 616 Storm's wedding gown. The younger X-men followed her, while Slayer and Soldier walked with Wolverine. He led them deeper into the prison facility, grinning as they looked at their surroundings in confusion. The room they were in had suddenly changed into a bar, with a brown haired bartender.

"Get us a round Hugh," Wolverine said

"No problem," The Australian man nodded his head as he began filling glasses of whiskey.

Slayer and Wolverine both took seats while Soldier re-examined his surroundings. He put a hand to his head, thinking of something most people wanted in pubs. A pool table suddenly appeared beside the bar, causing Slayer to whistle.

"The rooms in the prison react to our thoughts, but there's obviously going to be limits to what we can create," Soldier said.

"I suppose they're trying to convince us to like it here," Slayer shrugged as he downed his whiskey shot.

"Me, I'd rather get back to my team, Alpha Flight must be falling apart without me," Wolverine grinned, lifting off his cowl.

Slayer spat his whiskey out as he looked at this Wolverine. He tried not to laugh at this Wolverine's lack of any hair.

"So you and Layla huh? I could always tell she had a special someone in her heart," Hugh said.

Slayer lowered his head slightly before asking for a refill. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. Give him a spiritual and cosmic threat and he would be fine. But alternate realities were a whole different matter for the warrior.

'Do I even have the right to interfere with this Layla's life? To know what happened to make her an Avatar of Yoshinto?' He sighed before drinking another shot.

The younger First Class of X-men were taken to their rooms. While his teammates settled in and each mourned their own way, Cyclops stood on his own. The room he stood in reacted to his thoughts, forming the image of his worlds Xavier Institute. He turned and hesitantly smiled as Storm walked into the room.

"I remember this place, its where I first met my husband, I later left for Africa to untie the mutants there," The woman stated, walking up beside Scott.

"I hope I live long enough to find someone worth marrying," Scott sighed.

He sighed as he rubbed the fabric of his cowl. The teenager couldn't shake off the urge he had to cry. But he knew he had to be strong for the sake of his teammates. His attention was so focused on his emotions that he forgot about his surroundings. Catching the younger boy off guard, Storm cupped his cheeks.

"Forgive me," She whispered.

Scott Summers eyes widened underneath his visor as the taller woman pulled him into a gentle kiss. The kiss intensified as Storm pulled away Scott's cowl, gripping his locks of brown hair. He closed his eyes; falling deeper into the passion this woman filled him with. Gripping her hips, Scott returned the kiss. They both stood in place, their lips locked in a peaceful embrace. Scott's cheeks went red as their lips finally separated. He wouldn't admit it to her, but this was his very first kiss.

"I am sorry, my husband was you, at least in my home reality," Storm said.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have returned that kiss!"

"Did you regret it?" Ororo asked.

"No of course not, you can do it again if you like…" Scott blushed again as he realised what he said.

Ororo laughed, holding her sides as Scott sheepishly chuckled. She kissed Scott's cheek, slowly walking away.

"Thank you, it felt good to kiss my husband again, I hope you survive Scott," Ororo said.

"Likewise Miss Storm!"

"Its Ororo," The white haired woman smiled.

"Ororo," Scott whispered her name as she walked away.

He brushed a finger across his lips, he forgot about the grief over his friend's death and thought about the white haired goddess that stole his first kiss.

* * *

><p>The arena shook with cheers as they watched yet another battle. Various alternate reality heroes and villains lay on the floor. The seemingly final two survivors of this match engaged in a furious close range sword fight. One of them was shirtless and wore a pair of red trousers. Metal blades had slid out of his knuckles, his skin devoid of hair and his mouth was sown shut. His opponent was someone much more familiar. His blue furred form jumped and flipped around the arena, dodging optic blasts fired by the silent man. This version of Kurt Wagner bared a fresh scar over his left eye. He was dressed in a padded version of his first uniform. It looked more like battle armour than a circus costume. A shoulder guard was also strapped to his right shoulder, baring the X symbol of the X-men. Nightcrawler held two cutlass swords, both of which would slide neatly into the scabbards on his back.<p>

"May the lord watch over these souls lost in battle, may he guide them on their journey to his kingdom, let him forgive them of their sins as his servants forgive them!" Kurt prayed as he fought, deflecting optic blasts and dodging sword strikes from the silent man.

He blocked another sword swipe and kicked his opponent across the head. The silent man then turned his head towards Nightcrawler, firing an optic blast into the hero's chest. Nightcrawler slid across the floor, stopping near the corpse of an alternate Kitty Pryde. He looked at the body for a moment before turning to the silent man in anger.

"Kurt!" A voice drew Kurt's attention away from his opponent.

A blonde haired girl, Illyana Rasputin slid her soul sword towards Kurt. Picking the weapon up with his tail, Kurt flipped the sword into his hand and ran towards the silent man. He deflected one optic blast, and then jumped to avoid another. Nightcrawler yelled as he swung his sword around, beheading the version of Deadpool. He got up off the floor and looked at the cheering crowds.

"ARE YOU NOT PLEASED YET!" He yelled. "IS IT REALLY SO ENTERTAINING TO WATCH MEN MURDER EACH OTHER LIKE THIS HUH!"

He threw the soul sword aside and knelt on the floor. Bringing his hands together, Nightcrawler began to pray for the dead, friend and enemy alike.

* * *

><p>Another battle was taking place between a team of alternate dimension Avengers and X-men. However in a reality where one had to kill to escape it, it seemed even the most noble of souls had fallen under the spell of the arena. An Alternate version of Wolverine swung his claws at a version of Wither. Kevin Ford wore a blue and black costume, with a skull and cross bone design on his chest. Despite his ability to kill with one touch, he refused to remove his gloves. His opponent, an alternate version of Wolverine was dressed in some kind of battle armour, with a cybernetic hand that was also equipped with energy claws.<p>

"Stop this Wolverine, your playing right into their hands," Wither said.

"I don't care, I just want to get back to my home reality, if that means shedding a little blood then it doesn't matter," Wolverine explained.

A pale white version of Mystique shot a version of Captain America in the head. She was dressed in a black uniform with yellow X's across it. Taking her pistols, Mystique shot the armoured Wolverine in the back. Wither rolled out of his way as Psylocke ran towards Wolverine. She was dressed in a dark blue version of the armour she wore when she first joined the X-men. Its colour wasn't the only thing different, for Betsy also protected her mouth with a steel guard. She created two Psionic daggers and stabbed them straight through the sides of Wolverine's head. He yelled in agony as his brain was fried from the inside.

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO END THAT WAY!" Wither yelled.

"Wake up Ford, the only end in the arena is death, god I cant believe how much of a pussy you are, the one in my reality is a cold blooded killer!" Psylocke explained.

"My powers don't define me," Wither said.

"There was only one way to end this fight Kevin, Braddock did the right thing," Mystique put a comforting hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"It's Worthington, Elizabeth Braddock-Worthington, and unlike you idiots I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get back to my home reality and my husband!"

When the participants returned to their cells, Eric demanded that the older members of the "team" met for a briefing. Slayer sat with Soldier, his eyes occasionally joining with Layla's, who sat across from him. Other senior members of the arena team included Colossus with his teammate Rogue, Storm, Eric, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Psylocke and Mystique.

"First thing we should get out of the way is that teleporting out is impossible, explain it to them Kurt," Eric said.

"They have a device in place that disrupts teleportation abilities," Soldier interrupted Nightcrawler before he could speak.

"Wait a minute, why bring in teleporters when they cant use their abilities?" Slayer asked.

"Mojo said something insane about "popular characters getting more ratings,"" Nightcrawler said.

Slayer chuckled while Soldier shook his head in dismay.

"Has anyone tried to escape before?" Soldier asked.

"One version of the Hulk tried rampaging his way out, he was apparently teleported to a lifeless Earth that was decimated by nuclear war. Someone called King Hyperion tried to take over the arena, but he was lobotomised by another version of himself, who is more willing to play by Mojo's rules. A Captain America managed to rally a few heroes and villains for a riot, but Mojo's "stars" killed all of the rioters, I only survived by keeping my head down and praying," Mystique explained.

"So as you see the only option we've got is playing the game, such a shame isn't it?" Sarcasm dripped from Psylocke's mouth.

"There's always another way out, we just need to endure long enough to find it," Soldier said.

"He's right," Layla said.

The masked man stood up, looking at each person around the table. He motioned for them to follow him. When they reached the main hall of the prison, Soldier caught every one's attention by tapping his pistol against the wall.

"Everyone, I promise you that I'll figure out a way to get you all home, just stay alive and don't compromise, if we play Mojo's game then he's won and we'll never get home, he'll keep us here forever because we please the crowds. Getting home is on my list of priorities for you, but another is finding out what Mojo has planned, this is not just another one of his games; he has something planned for all of us," The Masked man explained.

The younger members of the arena team listened to every word he spoke. Adults and senior members however remained sceptical.

"We stay alive, in here," Soldier tapped his head, then moved his hand to his chest, "And in here, then we win, not Mojo!"

The Hellfire Club version of Cyclops clapped his hands together, clearly mocking Soldier's speech. His actions lowered the self-esteem of members such as Bobby and Jubilee. Slayer widened his eyes in shock as he looked at his hands. He and several others were slowly fading. His eyes locked with Layla's before he disappeared. Jack reappeared at the gates of the arena, with Colossus, Storm, Beast and Jubilee.

"We fight," Beast growled.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Jubilee asked.

Colossus shrugged his shoulders while Slayer drew his sword. When the gates opened, air threw Storm and Jack's hair back. The crowds were cheering again, begging for bloodshed this time. Slayer led the participants towards the centre of the ring. He narrowed his eyes at the gates on the opposing side. Once they were fully opened, Jack stepped back in shock. He could see several alternate versions of his comrades, but the ones he focused on where the two at the front. One was a version of Selene, wearing a black costume nearly identical to the one Emma Frost wore when she joined the X-men. Her arms were wrapped firmly around the shoulders of her lover. This lover, a blonde haired man in black armour carried a black sword on his shoulder. The Ebony blade was trapped to his hip, while several skulls hung off his belt. But what struck Jack the most, was this warrior's face, so similar yet so different.

"My, my, my, who is that handsome devil at the front?" The Dark Warrior grinned.

"That's impossible," Jack whispered.

"_Jack!"_

"Yoshinto?"

_"He is you, and he is bonded to the warrior spirits, but unlike you the fusion of these souls has been corrupted, he sports the souls of warriors without honour or mercy, men made famous by the blood they have spilled!"_

Even though his master had said so himself, Jack still couldn't believe what he saw. An alternate version of himself with no concept of honour or compassion. The possibilities of the Multiverse really were Infinite.

Next Chapter 6: Dark Origins

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the origins of some of these alternate characters are told as Slayer faces off against...well Slayer :)<p>

Some of these alternate versions came from the top of my head, others were inspired by alternate realities in the comics, like this Jubilee is one from the famous Animated Series in the nineties, the Black suited Spider-man is from the black suit ending in Web of Shadows, this Mystique is based on a version seen in Weapon X: Days of Future now and the Hellfire Club version of Cyclops was partly based on a fic I read by slickboy444 titled New Blood, though I'm throwing in my own imagination with this version of the character.

If your interested in reading more about slickboy444's character Slayer then check out his page, his origin specifically is told in Hellfire and Brimstone, a story found on the page of Agent-G, another good fanfiction writer I'd recommend

I might introduce more versions of characters, I'll do one more chapter of events taking place in Mojo World then I'll go back to the main universe to show whats happening with the X-men over there.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own X-men, Marvel or Slayer

This chapter reveals the origin of two characters in this alternate universe tale, one is an altered version of slickboy444's OC Slayer, his true origin will be told in later chapters.

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 6: Dark Origins

Soldier had been right; the Multiverse was filled with Infinite possibilities. Infinite origins for an infinite number of characters. Some created through the intervention of outside sources, such as time travellers or a certain dimension hopping team. History branches into two, a reality where there wasn't outside interference and a reality where there was. Other realities are created by the possibilities of choice. Billions of people make billions of choices and created infinite worlds due to the results of those choices. One reality where a choice was made, another where the opposite path was taken. Some realities can even be identical to the point where you have to spend a lifetime trying to find a distinction. Others are so radically different that they can defy the imagination. Forget what you think you know about these people, for in the Multiverse any thing is possible.

Jack Robinson was not always a warrior. Versions of himself often share the same birth. A boy is born into this world without a mother. Though the boy is healthy, the mother dies because of the loss of her love.

"The mother just gave up, its practically a miracle that the boy's so healthy, poor thing," One of the nurses mutters.

"Does he have any other family?" The Doctor asks.

"No sir, that means…"

"Yes, an orphanage, and with the social sector in such a mess these days…there's nothing more we can do," The Doctor sighed.

In one reality, Jack Robinson was left in the care of an orphanage. When he reached a certain age he was then sold to a prostitution ring. For years he spent his days as a slave to the upper class and those that sought to hide their vices without repercussions from the law. One day, Jack was finally brave enough to escape this life and by chance he found his first love. Layla and her brother lived with Jack and over the course of their time together Jack fell in love with the beautiful blonde. Tragedy struck when gangsters found them and violently killed Layla and her brother. Jack's path then came across that of Yoshinto's and he made the choice to become the Warrior spirit's Avatar.

But the divergence of this reality occurs on the day Jack was born. The hospital sent him to the Orphanage, where he was swiftly adopted by a woman with very few good counterparts. Her name is Selene, ruler of Roma Nova and a woman seeking the power of gods.

In this reality, Selene was still the ruler of Nova Roma and was still a priestess of the darkness. But her path diverges from the timeline we all know when she chose to corrupt young youths. She found Charles Xavier and after murdering him decided to take on his goal of creating the X-men. But first she adopted the future Avatar of Yoshinto. She cradled the baby in her arms as she walked across the streets of San Francisco.

"So beautiful, you will be a handsome man one day Jack, a strong mutant, perhaps the most powerful mystic imaginable. But only with guidance Jack, I can guide you," She whispered to the baby.

A smirk crept across Selene's face as she heard the click of a gun.

"Stay right there lady, don't move or I'll shoot and that's the last thing that baby needs. I'm gonna reach into your coat pockets and take your purse, I want to stay still as I take that jewellery your wearing," The thief explained.

Selene laughed as her eyes turned a black colour. The baby began to cry as Selene's shadow formed the shape of a creature with tentacles on its back.

"First lesson Jack, the weak die and the strong reap the benefit of that death, the benefit here…is pleasure," Selene giggled.

The thief screamed as the tentacles impaled him, lifting him off the ground. Dust fell to the floor, followed by empty clothes as Selene gasped in awe. Every time she drained the life out of a victim she would be filled with the insatiable feeling of pleasure. Her strength would increase and her power would grow, just as he influence over her servants would grow. As Jack grew, Selene trained the vulnerable boy in the dark arts. She taught him to embrace his darker desires.

"Why is this man being punished?" Jack asked his adopted mother.

He watched as Selene's guards dragged a prisoner through the streets.

"The man tried to muster a rebellion against me, I am the ruler by birth right of Nova Roma, I am also a goddess in comparison to him. You are too Jack, you too have the right to do whatever you wish, because the power inside you gives you that right!" Selene explained, smiling as she turned to the boy.

"_Don't listen to her," _A voice spoke inside his head.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"What was what my dear?" Selene ran a comforting finger underneath Jack's chin.

"I heard something," Jack said, his hands trembling as he looked into Selene's eyes.

_"Power is not a privilege, it is a gift that must be used accordingly!"_

Selene narrowed her eyes as she accessed Jack's mind. The spirit was already beginning to influence the boy. She stepped up her efforts, filling the boy with hatred for his father. After all his father died, leaving his mother alone. She too was a failure as a mother; she didn't look after herself, endangering the life of her child. The doctors couldn't keep her alive. They were all failures in Jack's eyes, yet still he could not bring himself to enjoy the torture of prisoners. When he was old enough, Selene began her seduction by simply giving him pleasure from her slaves. Jack's first time was not with a woman he developed feelings for, but like other realities with someone he didn't even know.

"Jack, come here," Selene commanded.

He left his bedchambers, cautiously approaching his guardian. Jack widened his eyes slightly as Selene began rubbing his arms and neck.

"Selene I…"

"Hush Jack, I don't want to be your mother, nor do I wish to be a sister to you, I want you," Selene whispered as she slowly bought her lips closer and closer to Jack's.

He slowly closed his eyes, as the runes beneath them began to glow. Wrapping his arms around his Queen's waist, Jack no longer heard the voice of Yoshinto. Without the guidance of the spirit, he finally gave in to what his body had desired. His mouth practically begged to be kissed, and Selene smirked as she gripped the sides of Jack's head. She grabbed his mouth with hers, viciously locking their lips. Her spirit form entered Yoshinto's realm, holding Jack's spirit form in an intimate embrace. In front of her stood the collective embodiment of the Warrior's spirit, Yoshinto.

"He is mine," Selene smirked.

_"Jack Robinson is not yours, nor is he mine, the choice is his alone to make, you seek to corrupt his soul and the spirit of the Warrior, this is something I will not stand for,"_ Yoshinto said before lifting his sword.

Hordes of black tentacles flew out of the shadow Selene cast over Yoshinto's realm. The armoured warrior hacked at the tentacles, blocking their strikes and fighting with everything he had. He reached for Jack, only for a tentacle to wrap around his wrist. Selene touched Jack's cheek, turning his head to her eyes. Their eyes locked and Jack Robinson, the weakened and corrupt teenager found himself captivated by the beauty of Selene's eyes.

"Look at me Jack, look only at me and listen only to me, you trust me don't you?" She asked.

Her voice was gentle, as was her touch.

"I have searched for so long Jack, I've searched for you for so long," Tears seemed to fall down her eyes as she caressed Jack's cheek.

"I've been hearing this voice for so long, I never thought it could be you," Jack whispered.

_"NO JACK! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"_ Yoshinto yelled.

The tentacles wrapped themselves around Yoshinto's sword, pulling it out of his grip. They then converged on the warrior, entrapping him and pulling on each of his limbs. He watched as Jack looked at Selene with a longing expression. She had led him to believe that she was the one speaking to him in his dreams, the one that had been with him since he was young enough to understand words.

"We are finally together my love, you and I, our souls linked since the beginning of time," Selene soothingly kissed Jack's lips.

"My queen, I do truly love you, I am yours forever," Jack said.

Yoshinto let out a final yell before the darkness gagged him. His host locked his lips with Selene, linking their souls together in a soul ritual. He was hers now, body and soul forever. Selene left her kingdom with her new lover and introduced him to the First Class of X-men. She had influenced and twisted these X-men to serve her and fulfil her dream. The world would become a dark and lonely place for baseline humans. There was still hope, but every day more and more people succumbed to the darkness Selene spread, becoming her mindless worshippers.

* * *

><p>Jack Robinson, the one who had accepted the destiny of Yoshinto's Avatar looked at the other version of himself in shock. His shock deepened as the man let Selene kiss his cheek. He saw the momentary look they shared and realised one thing. These two people truly did love one another. Shaking those thoughts aside, Slayer then focused on the other dark X-men. One was a vampiric Jubilee, her skin pale and body fit neatly into a black suit. Next to her stood Colossus, but his head was devoid of hair, his face shaped into a monstrous mask with spikes running across his shoulders. The alternate version of Beast had black hair and was mutated even further. He had goat like hooves, black claws and the jaws and teeth of a Sabre tooth.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special treat, a survival match with no kill limit, our contestants just have to survive for as long as they can!" Mojo said to the crowd.

Slayer nodded to Storm, whose eyes changed to their empty white colour. A mist began to pass over the arena, obscuring the vision of spectator and contestant alike. Wolverine cursed as he looked up at the screen showing the fight.

"Damn it, I know Storm's bringing up tactics but cant she do it without making us worry so much?" the bald Wolverine wondered.

"Storm, Colossus and Slayer are the only ones who can hold their own, Jubilee's too inexperienced," Eric stated.

"Plus she's against a vampire, so she's pretty much screwed," Psylocke added.

"Braddock, your still a psychic right, how far is your telepathy's range?" Soldier asked.

"A few miles in this place and there are certain minds and places I cant access, what good does that do us anyway?"

"A plan, that's it, we relay a plan to the team through telepathy!" Eric clicked his fingers together as he removed his helmet.

"I'll see what I can do, and its Mrs Worthington," She said.

She claims to be Elizabeth Braddock-Worthington, the wife of Warren Worthington the Third, AKA the X-man Angel. But the truth is that she is also Kwannon, the woman responsible for the X-men's downfall. Or she was at least responsible for the downfall of the X-men in her world. Betsy Braddock had been an early recruit of the X-men. In a world where the X-men never faced a threat greater than the Sentinel's, their lives were less complicated, almost happier. Betsy fell in love with Warren and the two eventually married. However their marriage took a tragic turn when the Hand began their attack on the X-men.

"I infiltrate the X-men, disable them from the inside and give the Xavier protocol data to you, do you really think we will get away with this?" Kwannon asked the Silver Samurai of her world.

"It can be done Kwannon, these American heroes have not been tested as greatly as we have, this will be the beginning of our crippling America's super hero community!"

It was the beginning of that world's X-men's downfall. Capturing Betsy Braddock was easy, after all she lacked the training of a Hand ninja in this reality. Kwannon looked at Braddock, struggling as the Hand ninjas pushed her into the machine that would exchange their minds.

"You people will never get away with this," Braddock growled.

"We already have Mrs Worthington, Kwannon," The Hand grand master nodded to Kwannon as she climbed into the machine.

Kwannon and Betsy both screamed as the machine activated. The bulbs of the lights exploded as the Hand ninjas backed away. Betsy covered her face with her butterfly aura as she felt Kwannon's mind penetrate her own. She screamed, telekinetically throwing the Hand ninjas aside. Finally the machine stopped and Betsy climbed out of her side of the machine. She looked at Kwannon's Asian form in disdain as she began walking out of the Hand base. Her eyes then turned to the Hand grandmaster as a Telekinetic katana appeared in her hand.

"Kwannon, are you in there?" He asked.

Betsy/Kwannon smirked as she raised her sword.

"I'm right here master, thank you for giving me the power I needed," She grinned.

She thrust the blade through her master's brain, frying his mind completely. Revanche returned to the X-men and began her work to destroy it from within. Donning a suit of armour, Revanche worked amongst the X-men with none the wiser to her change. But secretly, Xavier began therapy sessions with Betsy in an attempt to draw the intruding personality out of her mind. His efforts were halted every time, but he had faith that Betsy would one day have the strength to overcome Kwannon's influence. Revanche rewarded this faith by killing him.

"NO!" Betsy yelled.

She stood over Xavier's body, his neck bent back by telekinesis. Suddenly, the X-men burst into the room. Amongst them was Jean Grey, Cyclops, Iceman, Beast and Angel. Warren looked at his wife in shock while the other X-men glared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Cyclops yelled as he fired his optic blast.

On instinct, Betsy formed a telekinetic shield. The red beam bounced off of the bubble, consuming Iceman's face.

"Please stop me, I cant control myself," Betsy begged.

"Take her down," Jean growled.

Betsy found herself consumed by Kwannon's personality, so much so that she couldn't remember exactly how she killed the other X-men. Alls she remembered was waking up with Warren in her arms. She screamed in agony over the loss of her husband. It wasn't just Kwannon that haunted her, but the blood of those she had killed.

Now she stood with various alternate versions of the people she had killed. She touched the sides of Eric's head, the butterfly aura covering them both. He closed his eyes as he and Betsy watched the fight going on between their allies and their darker counterparts.

"**Everyone, Psylocke is linking our minds together," **Eric said telepathically.

"Its Revanche, I'll give you all images relayed from the minds of your opponents, specifically whatever they are looking at!" Betsy explained.

'Oh shit, the vampire me is right behind me,' Jubilee thought.

**"Beast, the two Jubilee's are on the path ahead of you, take out the pale one!"**

'Beast smell her, beast run, beast fight!' The Feral X-men ran on all fours.

He jumped through the mist, slamming his feet into the Vampire Jubilee's jaw. Storm altered the structure of the mist, focusing it on Selene and the Dark Slayer. The Dark Brute roared as he began charging towards Jubilee.

**"Jubilee, don't blast the Brute, turn 40 degrees to your right and fire a blast into the mist!"** Eric said.

"I'm not so good with maths," Jubilee muttered as she turned around.

"NOW JUBILATION!" Storm yelled as she fired electricity into Brute's chest.

Jubilee fired a blast from her hand, straight into the mist. She felt the blast hit something and flinched in shock as the mist disappeared. Selene was clutching the left side of her face, half of it burnt from Jubilee's attack. The young X-Girl had never injured a super villain like that, even on the worst days of her world she and her X-men never had to kill. Selene however was no exception. She threw her arms forward, releasing a flurry of black tentacles. Slayer jumped in between Jubilee and the tentacles, cutting each limb apart. His eye glowed as his dark counterpart approached. Energy ran off of their blades as they swung them together. A blinding flash of light knocked Betsy and Eric back to their conscience minds.

"We've got the view back it seems," Wolverine said as he looked up at the screen.

Layla watched the two Jack's fight; both viciously slammed their swords together. The darker Slayer drew the Ebony blade from his waist, swinging it at Jack's waist. Jack adjusted his footing, sliding his legs away from the Ebony blade's path. Gripping his sword with both his hands, Jack swung the blade at his counterpart. The other Jack crossed his swords together, catching Jack's blade in a tight grip.

"Impressive, your more skilled than I thought you'd be," Dark Slayer grinned.

"I was trained by the best," Jack growled as he pushed his counterpart back.

"So was I," The Dark Slayer blocked Jack's follow up slash, countering with a horizontal swing of his Ebony sword.

Jack ducked, the ebony blade cutting strands of his hair. He thrust his sword at the Dark Slayer, missing his nose by inches. The other Jack had tilted his head to the right, dodging Slayer's lunge. He whistled to the Brute, whom ran way from Storm, heading directly for Slayer's back. Layla put her hands together, gasping as the Brute pounced at Jack. Suddenly, Jack turned around, firing an energy blast from his hand. As the blast hit Brute, Jack then blocked a sword slash from his counterpart. Beast and the Vampire Jubilee rolled across the floor, both snarling at one another. The Vampire Jubilee snapped her teeth at Beast, who flipped back. His teammates walked into the observation room, watching their friend fight.

"I killed you on my world," Selene said as she faced Storm.

"What do you know, I killed you on my world as well, it may have been an accident but it was surely no loss," Storm explained.

Fire surrounded Selene's hands as she used her Pyrokinesis. Storm suddenly created a rain cloud, bombarding herself and Selene with enough rain to flood a city. She then created a gust of wind, blowing Selene back. The Black Queen yelled as she created several dark tentacles. Storm flew around the tentacles and kicked Selene across the head. Jubilee fired a blast at Brute, hitting him in the chest. The two Slayer's moved at impossible speeds, slamming their blades together again and again. Energy was unleashed with every blow, striking the walls of the arena.

"You know what my favourite part of this arc is? Seeing different versions of famous faces hit themselves," Mojo laughed.

Cyclops focused his eyes on Storm, watching the drenched woman put everything she had into fighting Selene. He gasped as one of Selene's tentacles smacked Storm in the chest.

"Jean, contact Beast telepathically, tell him to help Ororo," Cyclops said.

"Help who?" Jean asked.

"Storm, get him to help Storm!"

**"Hank, Scott has a crush on the one with white hair, help his mate!"** Jean relayed the order telepathically.

'Beast help white haired female, Beast help mate of Cyclops!' Beast thought as he ran away from the Vampire Jubilee.

He took a running start, jumping forward and grabbing Storm. Beast rolled across the floor, dodging the tentacles Selene had summoned. He jumped with Storm in his arms, thrusting his feet into Selene's burnt face.

"I am fine, help Jubilation," Storm said as she flew out of Beasts arms.

Cyclops sighed in relief as Storm summoned a whirlwind, throwing Selene into the wall. Beast jumped at Brute, tackling him to the floor. Jubilee attempted to fire a blast at the Dark Slayer, only for him to deflect it into the ceiling. He then promptly turned to Jack, kicking his counterpart in the chest. Swinging around, the Dark Slayer slashed Jack's thigh.

"Jack," Layla gasped, looking at the screen in concern.

The Dark Slayer then stabbed the ebony blade into Jack's wrist, pinning him to the ground. Slayer yelled in pain as his glowing eye flared.

"Someone help me, I'm a little outclassed here," Jubilee said as she fired multiple blasts at her counterpart.

The vampire Jubilee leapt across the arena, dodging every blast her counterpart fired. She dived at the girl, gripping her neck and lifting her off the floor.

"God, I can't believe I was ever so pathetic," The Vampire muttered.

She threw Jubilee across the arena, sending her sliding across the floor. Jubilee hit the wall, feet away from the others.

"Jubilation," Storm said in concern.

"The girl," Slayer growled as he gripped the Ebony blade.

His darker counterpart merely laughed as he tapped his sword against his shoulder.

"Your tougher than the other versions of myself I've killed, hey lover, come here and help me see what this guy's hiding," Dark Slayer grinned.

Selene grabbed Storm with one of her tentacles and threw her aside. She opened her arms, flying towards the two Slayers with a smile. The darkness she controlled crawled around the two men, covering them both completely.

"You see it Jack, the difference between us," Jack felt his counterpart speak in his mind.

"The darkness can not be fought Jack, it can only be harnessed, enjoyed even!" He cringed as he heard Selene whisper; it was as if she was inches from his ear.

"I don't give into evil," Slayer growled.

"Give in, we embrace it, we revel in it!" Selene and the Dark Slayer's voices echoed together.

"_I'm sorry, we both just wanted food!"_

Jack widened his eyes as he saw his and Layla's first meeting. He felt that incredible feeling again, as if he had seen an angel for the first time.

"Layla…I don't understand the effect that girl has on you people," Dark Slayer muttered. "Maybe I'll find out by paying her a visit!"

His counterpart's laugh echoed in his mind. Jack let out a yell, energy surging from his body. The light swept the darkness away as Jack pulled the Ebony blade out of his wrist. He swung the blade around, slashing his counterpart across the face. Then he threw his fist forward, slamming it into the man's chest plate. A crack appeared on the centre of Dark Slayer's armour as Jack drove his fist forward. He let out another yell, blowing Selene and his counterpart back in a blaze of energy. They both flew across the arena, landing back first into the wall.

"YOU WONT TOUCH HER! EVER!" Slayer roared as he brandished both the sword of Yoshinto and the Ebony blade of the Black Knight.

"That's right, we wont ever touch her, because she's dead isn't she, those gang bastards shot her right in front of us, you see Jack unlike you I can keep my women," Dark Slayer grinned as he caressed Selene's cheeks.

"ONE OPPONENT DOWN! THE WINNER IS THE SIDE OF HEROES!" Mojo yelled.

Slayer looked around in confusion, his eyes growing wide as they nestled on Jubilee. She was on her knees, staring at her hands in shock. In front of her was the body of her Vampiric counterpart. In place of her head was a burnt up skull.

"I-I never used-used a blast that p-powerful," Jubilee trembled.

Storm immediately rushed to the girl's side, catching her as she fell.

"Hush little one, its okay, you did what you had to," Storm rubbed Jubilee's head as her counterparts body turned to dust.

Slayer touched his forehead in shock. He hadn't seen Jubilee fight her counterpart. It was clear that this version of Selene was much more powerful than the one in his world. The gates of the arena opened and the darker versions of the heroes began walking away.

"This isn't over Jack," The Dark Slayer said.

Selene blew Jack a kiss before leaving with her true lover. Beast snarled at the villains as the gates closed, while they were forcibly teleported to their cell. Slayer and his group appeared in the room Eric, Wolverine and Revanche were using. Layla stood at a distance, looking at Slayer in concern.

"We've got wounded here, somebody get Elixir," Eric said.

Cyclops and the younger prisoners rushed into the room, looking at the trembling Jubilee.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"She had to cross a line, the same line everyone of us will cross to get home," Revanche said.

"Soldier, where's Soldier?" Slayer asked.

"I don't know, he disappeared a few seconds ago, its not the first time prisoners have disappeared. A while back I was talking with a nicer version of Sabretooth, he disappeared and never came back. Just a few days we had a few hundred prisoners crowded in here, they ended up disappearing too. Mojo hasn't said what he's doing with those mutants so far," Wolverine explained.

Elixir suddenly ran into the room, placing his hands on Slayer's wounds. Cyclops walked over to Storm, awkwardly looking at the floor as the Queen took off her crown and ran a hand down her wet hair.

"I'm glad your okay," He said.

"I'm glad too Scott, it is not the first time I have fought a version of Selene, my world's version got what was coming to her, that other version is no different!" Storm explained.

Slayer got off the floor, flexing his fixed arm and leg. He closed his eyes, relying on the eye of Yoshinto to find the masked man. The eye took on a red tone as Slayer saw through Soldier's eyes. He was in a dark void, standing between two gates. Looking between the two gates, Soldier's eyes promptly darted to above him. Floating above him was Spiral and Mojo.

"Soldier, your one of many other super humans who I am happy to give this amazing opportunity too, between me are two doors, one will take you home back to your own reality. The other however will take you back to your cell, back to Mojoworld," Mojo explained.

"Why the change of heart?" Soldier asked.

"I cant overcrowd my cells, I'm not an evil man you know, I just want to increase my shows ratings!"

"So you see me as a threat?"

Soldier's deadpan voice caused Spiral to laugh, only for Mojo to silence her with a glare.

"The offers still on the table Soldier, stay or go," Mojo growled.

Jack widened his eyes as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked to see Layla standing beside him.

"I have seen what happens in that place Jack, all of the people I saw ended up taking the opportunity to leave. According to Eric many more people disappeared, and I doubt that any didn't take the opportunity to go," Layla explained.

"What happened to you Layla, you used to believe in people, or at least my Layla did," Slayer said.

"I died the day my Jack did!"

Slayer was taken aback by the frown on Layla's face. She was still so beautiful, yet he couldn't shake off that frown. Instead he focused on the dimension Soldier was now trapped in. He watched Soldier wait and think, weighing every possible outcome. Finally the masked man looked up at Mojo, balling his hand into a fist.

"I refuse the offer to go home, I'm staying," The masked man growled.

A satisfied smirk crossed Jack's face as he saw Mojo's face scramble in anger. The overweight creature growled in fury as he slammed his hands against his platform.

"Damn you, why the hell do you have to be so righteous? God it gets boring, why cant you shock people by leaving? Well guess what idiot, I lied, you don't get to go back, you can join all the other self-righteous idiots in the void, BYE BYE!" Mojo yelled as he slammed his hand into a button on his console.

The gate behind Soldier opened and a mass of Mojo-like hands stretched out of the darkness. They wrapped themselves around Soldier's limbs, dragging him towards the gate. He struggled, trying to move his arms. The masked man let out a yell as the gate slowly began to close on him. Mojo smiled in satisfaction as he bought up another screen. He couldn't see his mysterious benefactors face, but the screen was more so the person could process Mojo's grinning face.

"See, you told me to get rid of Soldier and I did, there you go," Mojo laughed.

"I said you were welcome to try," The Benefactor said.

Suddenly, the gate shook, causing both Spiral and Mojo to turn to it in shock. They widened their eyes as a fist burst through the gate. The hand then pushed the gate open, revealing Soldier. Cybernetic tentacles were ripping at his mask and suit as he pushed his way forward.

"What the hell is he?" Mojo asked.

"If you have to ask that, then after all this time you've learnt nothing from the X-men, a human with a strong enough will can overcome just about any obstacle," The Benefactor explained before the screen disappeared.

Jack turned to Jean Grey, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Relay what you see in my mind to everyone here," Jack said.

"But…"

"There's no time to argue just do it," He told the girl.

A Phoenix symbol appeared over Jean's eyes as she accessed Jack's mind. This symbol spread to every other prisoner as they watched Soldier force his way out of the dark void. Half of his body was already free and Mojo was flying in front of him.

"What do you think your doing huh? Trying to get away? Your never getting out of here, this arena is here to stay! Its here to stay!" Mojo's voice was hysterical.

Soldier suddenly swung his fist forward, punching Mojo in the face. The dimensional being hovered back, his eyes practically popping out of his head as he watched Soldier. He held a yellow-gloved hand, gripping it tightly.

"Don't let go," He growled as he stepped forward.

With every step he made, more and more of his uniform tore and with each step he revealed more and more of the other prisoners. First came an alternate version of Captain America. One who bore a blue and yellow costume with X's on it. Soldier walked further and revealed a whole chain of prisoners, their hands connected together. Cap held the hand of a young Kitty Pryde, wearing a black and purple body suit with fingerless gloves, her hair was tied into a bun and her fingers were tightly locked with another gloved hand. She opened her eyes, looking back at the person she held onto. He was wearing a black Spider-man costume, with gold shoulder and kneepads. The white spider on his chest formed the shape of an X. He looked behind him, seeing a version of John Proudstar. This version of the man was dressed in a red and black outfit with Apache symbols on the chest. He carried a primitive bag over his shoulder and held the hand of the second to last prisoner. She was Rachel Summers, or at least a version of her taken from time. Her costume was the Marvel Girl outfit she wore to honour her mother. She held the hand of the last prisoner. He had angelic wings, but he wasn't Angel. His cowl had red eye lenses on them; reminiscent of the Ruby Quartz visor Cyclops wore. A huge yellow M was stamped to his Blue suit, which also had a red X on the belt buckle. He was Calvin Rankin, AKA the Mimic.

"We're back," Cap said.

"We're staying, we're staying because we will stop you, MOJO!" Soldier roared.

Spiral threw her hand forward, creating a vortex around the prisoners. Slayer and the other prisoners covered their eyes, as the heroes appeared before them in a brilliant flash of light. Jack's shock was replaced with a smirk as he looked at Soldier and the new additions to the "army".

"I know you all want to get home, that your all hurting because of things you may be forced to do. But rest assured, you wont have to break your moral code, we don't have to stoop to Mojo's level. If we work together, we will get home and we will stop Mojo once and for all!" Soldier explained.

"Wow, that scene would make such a great comic panel," Iceman said in awe.

"I'm in," Eric stepped forward as he put on his helmet.

"We've got the power, we just need to use it properly," Slayer said.

He threw the Ebony Blade to Soldier, who easily caught it.

"We're all in," Jean spoke her team's thoughts.

"Da, before you know it we'll be saying Das Vidaniya to Mojo and this accursed arena," Colossus said.

"They wouldn't call me the best there is if I didn't do the right thing every time," Wolverine grinned.

Soldier gripped the handle of the Ebony blade and nodded to all the gathered heroes. Their escape wouldn't be immediate, but it would come soon.

Next Chapter 7: The Utopia program

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time we return to the main reality as the Squadron Supreme launches an attack against San Francisco, at the same time Lazlo and Emma investigate the disappearence of their team mates.<p>

Just a little background on the new alternate characters introduced.

Captain America: A version of Captain America that was found by the X-men and not the Avengers. On his Earth he fights for a world where everyone can be equal as leader of the worlds premier super hero team the X-men, a team thats bigger and bolder than ever.

Kitty Pryde: The same character from the series X-men Forever, during a fight with Fabian Cortez, Kitty phases her hand through Wolverine's arm. As a result of Cortez's powers Kitty absorbs one of Logan's claws into her arm. She is a much more aggressive version of the character we all know and love.

Spider-man: In a world reminiscent of the X-men Evolution world, the X-men are just starting out and take interest in the boy with spider abilities. After losing his uncle Ben because of his inaction, Peter protects both New York and the mutant community of Bayville as an X-man.

Shaman: First introduced in a world the reality Hopping team Exiles visited, this John Proudstar joined the Canadian Team Alpha Flight and became Shaman's apprentice and eventual successor. He achieved both inner peace and mastery over the Canadian magics.

Rachel Grey/Marvel Girl: Ripped from a point in time after her mother died and Emma and her father rebuilt the mansion. She is still connected to the Phoenix of her reality and wears a costume to honour her mother. But her connection to the Phoenix has somehow weakened just as every other reality has.

Mimic: Sharing a similar past to the Exiles Mimic, this Calvin Rankin was taken in by Xavier. After leaving his isolated shell, Mimic became friends with the X-men and eventually a valued member of the team.

Till next time folks


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

This update and the following two will take a break from Soldier and Slayer's current storyline and tie in directly to the Hunt storyline as well as set up the plot for the next story in the Struggle of the Apprentice series.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 7: The Utopia Program, Hunt Tie-In

Doug had called the main team as soon as he lost contact with M's team. Cyclops had problems in Utopia to deal with, and Wolverine refused to leave New York. The Squadron Supreme, the new representatives of the Initiative had announced the Utopia Program. As part of this program, anyone with super human potential was to be imprisoned and trained by the Squadron. Unfortunately mutants were also part of that equation. Cyclops had to protect his people from the Squadron, whom had already begun to march through San Francisco. Lazlo returned from New York and resumed his work as a Liaison between Crowner Corporation and the X-men. Dressed in his armour, Albion made his way to the X-men command centre. The main members of the X-men, minus Storm and Wolverine were seated around a table. Doctor Nemesis presented data on the situation to the team. He highlighted a map of San Francisco.

"Fifty of our people in San Francisco, A hundred in merry old Utopia, several in the city, not really our people considering they aren't X-men," Doctor Nemesis said.

"Wolverine's still in the city Nemesis," Beast sighed.

"Really, I thought he was with the Avengers?"

"Get on with it," Emma said.

"Anyway, most mutants in Utopia are protected, capable of looking after themselves or don't really fit the standards of Project Utopia, their targets seem to be primarily teenagers, children basically," Nemesis explained.

Kavita Rao then stood up, walking over to the screen. She swept the map of San Francisco aside and replaced it with two signatures from Cerebra.

"We've formed a system to predict the Squadron's targets based on their actions so far. Potential Super humans living in seclusion have so far been left untouched, the majority of their operations have been carried out in places of heavy population, New York, Washington, San Francisco and small towns. The key part of their operations have involved hundreds of witnesses and mass riots, they want people to know that they have taken children," Rao explained.

"It's a mass gathering campaign, exactly what I feared for years," Magneto said.

He sighed as he lowered his head. Recently he had given up his radical beliefs. But the Holocaust survivor saw the repeat of history as a sign, that perhaps his original self had been right. Cyclops stood up and focused his attention on the case study report.

"Based on our findings and Cerebra's predictions, two mutants in this area will be targeted, Hammer squads will be armed and accompanied by members of the Squadron," Doctor Nemesis said.

"Its important to note people that the President hasn't yet disavowed Hammer. If we get there quick enough and claim custody of the two mutants then we can avoid a fight, but everyone should be ready for one, I want two teams ready for this mission," Cyclops explained.

"What about Doug on the mainland, he's investigating the disappearance of Monet's team, he should have back up!" Dani said.

"Moonstar, I want you as part of a crowd control team along with Wallflower, Karma and any other telepaths, we need to avoid a riot if possible. Jean and her team are flying in from Westchester, they'll be here to protect Utopia if the Squadron is bold enough," Cyclops's voice was calm, as any leaders should be.

Lazlo shook his head in disdain for the leadership style.

"Summers, give me access to a teleporter, preferably Magik," Lazlo said as he stepped closer into the meeting.

Before he had simply been monitoring the situation. Now Lazlo decided to take actions. Sitting around complaining about it wasn't enough; he chose to make recommendations at least. Cyclops looked at the armoured man for a moment. The other X-men awkwardly shifted in their seats. These two men both had an uneasy relationship. Emma was tempted to laugh at how similar the relationship was to the one Cyclops had with Wolverine when he first joined the team.

"Magik should also be here to move the population of San Francisco in case a massive battle does start, take Ariel," Scott said.

"Ariel's teleportation abilities are good, but she doesn't have the combat experience Rasputin has, I need someone who can fight in case there's an ambush waiting where St. Croix's team was taken. The general rule of an evacuation should be for teleporters to get in and out as quickly as possible, Frost can direct Pixie to civilian areas quickly, another teleporter on the scene might not even be necessary, Ariel would be a liability because of her lack of combat skills," Lazlo explained.

Several of the X-men muttered amongst themselves. Sam and Dani were in agreement with Lazlo. Magneto and Namor however weren't. Rao and Nemesis both understood the logic, but still chose to side with Cyclops.

"We need as many people here to defend Utopia and not just Utopia, but Atlantis too, don't forget we have Namor's people living underneath…"

"Bah, we do not need help, I can protect my kingdom alone," Namor interrupted the X-leader, proudly crossing his arms.

Lazlo ignored Namor's comment and again made a recommendation:

"Lifeguard, Mimic and Rogue should stay in reserve to assist Atlantis if needed, Rogue can absorb power to contend with any of the Squadron members while Lifeguard can focus on watching Atlantis, also determining whether there are any attacks coming in from the ocean!"

"Agreed, Mimic can move to all locations by absorbing the necessary powers, making him the one person in Utopia capable of protecting all fronts," Cyclops said.

"Give me Magik, Warpath, Madison Jeffries and Forge, those four and only those four," Lazlo showed off his four fingers, as if to get the point clear.

"Make it five Lazlo, I have a personal stake in this investigation anyway," Emma smiled as she stood up.

"We need telepaths," Cyclops said.

"My girls are ready, they are all the telepathic ability you will need, Lazlo's team needs someone to telepathically protect them," Emma explained.

Lazlo sighed as Cyclops nodded his head. As Scott dismissed the team, Lazlo grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I pretty much saved you the trouble of explaining to your teammates why your not gonna send anyone to find your people," Lazlo said.

"Needs of the many Collins," Scott frowned at the armoured man, his visor glowing slightly.

"I prefer the needs of all," Lazlo muttered as he walked out of the room.

Emma walked up close behind him, smirking as she guessed correctly the uneasy expression on his face.

"That man Cade Hunter is going to lead this world to ruin, unless of course you know something about him that I don't," Emma said.

"Considering you know nothing about him yourself I'd say I know a lot," Lazlo said dismissively.

"So enlighten me, in fact enlighten me on several other subjects I've been curious to know about," Emma stepped in front of Lazlo, pushing his chest.

"If you want advice on modesty talk to another woman, maybe Jean Grey can give you some advice!"

"You think something's wrong with my outfit? You didn't mind it when you were kissing me, and that outfit was even more revealing, I liked the way you rubbed my thigh" Emma chuckled.

Lazlo stuttered slightly as he tried thinking of something to say. Sighing in defeat, he brushed past Emma and walked down to the recreational room. The team he had requested was already waiting for him. Magik opened a teleportation portal, waiting for the team to go through. Madison Jeffries tapped his watch, looking at it curiously as he walked into the portal. Warpath shrugged his shoulders at the man's actions before following him. The team appeared outside the Hellfire mansion. Doug stood at the gate with Warlock.

"Is self-friend Lazlo here to help?" Warlock asked.

"Only cause a certain someone wasn't willing to," Lazlo muttered.

"Oh so this is your chance to prove how better than our fearless leader you are? That's noble of you Lazlo," Emma smirked.

Magik chuckled while Warpath shook his head.

"Don't worry Warlock, I'm here to help my friends, that's what's important," Lazlo said as he walked towards the mansion.

Warpath pulled the gate open, allowing Warlock and Doug to enter the estate. Albion and Emma stood at the front, walking the group into the mansion. Remarkably the place was now unoccupied, though Emma had the group spread out to search different areas. Warlock stayed with Doug to protect him while Lazlo and Emma walked down to the basement.

"So tell me exactly what your problem with Scott is, if nothing else I deserve to know why you and he keep butting heads?" Emma asked.

"He believes in the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few, but the few are also part of that many, he leads the X-men now like an army when that's exactly what they're not," Albion explained.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they walked their separate ways across the basement.

"They're been building something," He said.

Emma kicked one of the parts left behind, crossing her arms as she turned to Lazlo. They looked one another in the eyes with an odd mix of affection and contempt.

"Oooh, I know what that is," Jeffries said as he stumbled down the stairs.

Emma shook her head while Lazlo chuckled. Jeffries rose to his feet and began using his powers. The pieces of metal flew into his hand as he began creating a machine, or at least a miniature version of what the Hellfire Club was building.

"Oh it is a power enhancer," Jeffries said.

"A power enhancer, they went to all this trouble for that?" Emma asked.

"We must assume that it's for a bigger plan, that its for something that'll devastate the world," Lazlo said.

"What about it being linked to what's going on in the city?"

"Not likely, Cade wouldn't involve himself with criminals!"

"So their obviously planning to enhance their abilities in some way, but that still doesn't bring us closer to finding the others," Emma said.

"No, we should search the area, see if we can find them," Lazlo said.

"Don't bother, they aren't here, but we might have a clue as to where they were taken," Warpath said from the steps.

They followed Warpath back up to the mansion. Forge was tapping the buttons onf a laptop, looking to Emma as they approached. She nodded her head and Forge pressed play on the video program that was left behind. Emma widened her eyes in mild shock as she saw the face of a dead student. Though this one looked considerably healthy considering she was supposed to be dead.

"Esme," Emma gasped.

"Hello X-men, if my mother is with you she's probably very shocked but don't worry, we have no intention in harming your students. As much as it would pride me to steal the bitch's students from her, I'm afraid their deaths don't serve a purpose in our grand scheme. Your not looking at a faked image or a shape shifter, I am alive," Esme explained.

Lazlo looked to Emma, gauging the mix of anger and shock on her face.

"I will gladly provide you with the location of your people, just a small set of coordinates, pay attention now," Esme grinned.

Magik memorised the coordinates, but that wasn't necessary, Emma knew exactly where they had been taken. Forge tapped some of the buttons on the computer, adding his own tracking machines to the mix.

"It's a pre-recorded message, there's no signal to track," Forge said.

"Mother if your there you probably recognise the coordinates, it's a very personal place for you, a place where another of your students died," Esme smiled as she cut the line.

"What's she talking about?" Lazlo asked.

"Generation X's first academy, where Synch and my sister died," Emma said.

Magik had already created the portal. Lazlo looked at Emma's hesitant expression and touched her shoulder.

"We need to go Emma, if not then you'll have to bury more students," Lazlo said.

He turned away from Emma and walked into the prison. Emma sighed before walking after him. The team appeared outside the old academy, rebuilt into a prep school. Students were still on the campus, looking at the super heroes in confusion. Emma used her telepathy to draw the attention away from them. She focused on both keeping the publics eyes away from their position and finding the students.

"Its hard to believe people actually rebuilt this place," Forge said.

"Minus the machinery, the only equipment I can detect are low quality computers, you'd think a private school could afford better equipment," Jeffries explained.

"Something's not right here," Emma muttered.

"Lets take a closer look, come on," Albion said.

They walked into the academy, which on the outside seemed to be an ordinary school. Albion looked down the corridor, seeing the children of numerous ages rushing to class.

"Something does seem off, these kids are actually looking forward to class," He said.

"Your right, they seem much more eager than any student I've had," Emma nodded her head.

"Mind control," they both muttered.

Emma put her hands to her head, searching for the telepathic signal. She grit her teeth together, sweat running down her face. Suddenly she fell sideways, straight into Lazlo's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Its Esme isn't it, if they've finished the power amplifier then she must have enough power to control a whole school and keep you out," Forge explained.

"No, the device was incomplete, trust me machines don't lie to me," Jeffries said.

Magik shrugged as Warpath twirled his finger round the side of his head. The X-men raised their heads as the intercom turned on.

"Your attention please, could Emma Frost and Lazlo Collins please report to the headmistresses office, she is ready for your interview," A voice said over the intercom.

"Wait a second, that's Darwin's voice," Doug said.

Albion and Emma narrowed their eyes at the intercom before walking down the corridor.

"Check this place out, but be careful, there's no telling how powerful Esme has gotten, she might even be able to break through my psychic shields," Emma explained.

Emma and Lazlo walked into the waiting room. They raised their eyebrows slightly to see Darwin sitting at a desk, typing at a computer.

"Go ahead, she's been expecting you," He said.

Lazlo gripped the handle of his sword as he threw the office door open. Whoever the mistress was she had the back of her chair to her quests eyes. She looked out of her window, overlooking the school campus. Lazlo bought his blade closer and closer to the chair, backing it away slightly as the headmistress swung her chair around. Emma widened her eyes slightly, seeing a brown haired woman she had long thought dead.

"Hello sister," Adrienne Frost said.

* * *

><p>The Utopia Program had moved into San Francisco. Cyclops and his X-men team were already on there way to pick up the two mutants. Pixie and Ariel were carrying out reconnaissance and keeping an eye on the Squadron's activities. Ariel tilted her glasses, watching the Squadron Justifier's pull people out of their homes. One of the Justifier's tapped the buttons on a device, running it over each person.<p>

"This is harassment, how the hell can you people get away with this?" One of the civilians asked.

"We are justified, our actions are justified by our power, with power comes authority, all weaknesses are wiped away…we are justified," one of the Justifier's ranted as he removed a helmet from his bag. "Join our cause, bring Utopia to Earth, Justify your existence!"

The Justifier forced the helmet onto the Civilian. Ariel watched the scene unfold as civilians taken out of their homes were "recruited" into the Squadron's private army. She put a hand to her ear, making contact with the command team. But before she could even relay the news, someone grabbed her from behind. She created a portal on the doorway, but the three Justifiers dragged her away from it. They slammed her against the wall, knocking her concentration just enough to cause the portal to disappear.

"**Pixie, Ariel needs backup and fast," **Celeste said.

"Sihal Novaram Chinoth," Pixie chanted.

She walked through the portal, widening her eyes as she watched the Justifiers force a helmet on Ariel's head.

"Oh no," She gasped.

"My existence has been justified," Ariel whispered.

Pixie immediately flew upwards, flapping her wings as fast as she could.

"Cyclops do you read? They got Ariel, I don't what those helmets are but they've made her and several other people funny," Pixie explained.

"Funny? What do you mean?" Cyclops asked.

His team flew across the sky; those that couldn't fly were using jetpacks. They headed for the location of the first mutant, practically racing with the Squadron forces.

"Anyone notice how there aren't any Hammer agents, these strikes can't be sanctioned by the government," Angel said.

"Warren, I need you to show your other side, we need the edge if it gets rough down there," Cyclops explained.

Warren nodded his head, closing his eyes as his skin took on a blue colour. His clothes and wings changed, taking on darker metal colours. Seconds passed before Warren spread his steel wings, revealing his Horseman form. Cyclops landed on the streets, followed by Moonstar, Iceman, Psylocke, Dazzler and Neal Shaara. They looked into the middle of the plaza, seeing a pink haired girl shopping at the market.

"Is that Gaia, one of the Generation x students?" Dazzler asked.

"That's Gaia all right, come on lets get her before the Squadron shows up," Cyclops said.

The ground suddenly shook, throwing several people back. Cyclops for off the floor, widening his eyes to see Hyperion standing before him.

"San Francisco is now property of the Utopia Program, its only right that your Utopia should also be part of that new world," Hyperion smirked as he looked at the X-men.

He clapped his hands together, throwing the X-men and several police officers back. At Utopia, several mutants gathered around the portal created at the cafeteria doorway. Surge's gauntlets charged while Havok ran into the room.

"Anyone who doesn't know how to fight run now," Havok said.

Lorelei Travis and Toad immediately ran for the door, only for a portal to appear there too. Outlaw drew two pistols while Erg touched his eye patch. A blast suddenly flew out of the portal, striking Erg in the chest. The people in the room widened their eyes as Erg fell to the floor, smoke rising from the hole on his chest.

"NORIKO MOVE AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND BREAK THE EDGE OF EVERY DOOR IN UTOPIA!" Havok yelled.

Justifier troops ran out of the portals, firing their blasters at the mutants. Outlaw shot back, hitting several Justifiers' in the chest. Havok fired an energy blast, knocking the Justifiers back. Adam X drew his swords and ran at the Justifiers entering the corridor connecting the cafeteria to the main base. Exodus, Avalanche and Meltdown quickly joined him. Tabitha created a bomb, throwing it into a squad of Justifiers. She cringed as an armless Justifier rose from the smoke, firing his submachine gun. Exodus telekinetically stopped the bullets, while Adam X moved in for the kill. He stabbed the soldier in the gut, then slashed another across the chest. Avalanche created vibrations in the floor and used them to collapse the doorway, destroying the portal.

"Anyone who can move fast get to the doorways and knock them down, Ariel can only make portals when there's a doorway to use," Rao explained.

A portal suddenly appeared in the lab doorway. Nemesis loaded his syringe guns as Kavita ducked for cover. He fired both guns, hitting the Justifiers that came through.

"Utopia is under attack?" Mercury asked.

"Shit," Match muttered.

"I hate it when that Collins guy is right, we shouldn't have sent Ariel onto the field," Lorna said.

She ripped the doorframe closest to her while Rockslide smashed one of the doors to pieces. Lifeguard swam underneath Utopia, her eyes seeing through the dark depths of the ocean. She widened them slightly as she saw a mass swimming towards the Atlantean city. Several Atlantean warriors swam up behind Lifeguard, followed closely by Namor.

"IMPERIUS REX!" He yelled.

The Atlanteans and Lifeguard swam into the subs and Justifier divers. Harpoons and water blasts flew across the underwater battlefield. Lifeguard grew a mermaid tail, using it to slap several divers across the head. Namor slammed into a Squadron submarine, punching a hole straight through the surface of the vehicle. But before he could finish it off, several torpedoes flew out of the submarine. The torpedoes then broke apart, revealing gilled, blue skinned men and women.

"They have created mockeries of the Atlanteans," Namor growled.

The members of the Amphibian unit swam like real Atlanteans, invading the homes of Namor's people. They dragged Atlantean civilians away from the pillar-supporting Utopia. Rogue suddenly dived into the water. She used Skids force field to protect herself from the water as she swam towards New Atlantis. Her speed was increased by the absorption of Marvel Girl's telekinesis. Then she revealed her offensive abilities. She threw diamond shards from Bling's powers and created metal blades on her hands with Mercury's abilities. Utopia and San Francisco had officially become a war zone. Cyclops felt his ears ring as he got off the floor. His visor had cracked and most of his costume had been torn. Hyperion hovered over Scott, smirking as he grabbed the X-man's neck.

"Idiot, you should have come here in full force with people that were ready to fight, but its no big deal, after all even if you did come with every X-men member you wouldn't have been able to stop me," Hyperion explained. "Thor, the Silver Surfer, Sentry, it doesn't matter whether they're alone of in groups, the fact still stands! I am invincible!"

He pulled Cyclops back and threw him across the street. Cyclops suddenly stopped in midair. Whatever force had stopped him slowly put him back on his feet. A clapping sound echoed through the streets as Hyperion turned his head. He narrowed his eyes at the individual walking towards him. The man wore no shoes or socks, a pair of trousers and a black coat was the only source of warmth he had. A white streak ran across his brown hair, with a black X tattoo decorating his bare chest. He mockingly bowed to Hyperion, his eyes giving off a blue glow.

"Welcome to San Francisco, great King Hyperion, that's what you think you are isn't it?" Nate Grey asked.

Hyperion glared at X-man, his eyes glowing red as he floated towards him. Nate put his hands in his pockets, casually awaiting Hyperion's next move.

* * *

><p><span>Many years in the future<span>

It was another day on the field. Cable took Hope deeper into Sentinel territory. San Francisco had practically become a machine city, with a rare few people humans living in the district. Utopia stood as a Sentinel fortress, an ironic change from its previous role. Cable and Hope walked close together, looking at the people now living in poverty.

"We've got two hours before the Sentinel tech detects us Hope, we'll gather some info and then be out of here," Cable explained.

Hope nodded her head, but then blinked in confusion as the people stared at Cable. He kept one hand on Hope and another on his gun as some of the people braved approaching him. One of the people pointed a finger at his face, as if recognising him from somewhere.

"You have his face, you have the face of the deifier," The man said.

"What are they talking about Nathan?" Hope asked.

"Nathan, even your name is similar," A woman gasped. "My grandmother tells me the stories everyday, are you his descendant or are you truly him reborn?"

"Lady what are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"Hope, we should try getting as much Intel as we can on the…" But Cable paused as he thought on an issue that bugged him.

It was important to keep Hope safe, but what good was that if she became the bringer of destruction that Bishop feared. Cable turned to the woman and looked her in the eyes.

"This deifier, was his name Nate Grey?" Cable asked.

"Come with me," The woman said.

She took Hope's hand and eagerly walked to her house, a makeshift fortress of boxes and steel plates. The woman crawled across her floor, throwing off numerous rags on a pile. Cable rested his rifle against the wall as Hope took a seat. Eventually the woman found what she was looking for, a box with an X on it. She opened the box, revealing a set of photos, dusty photos of X-man battling someone in a red and gold costume.

"My grandmother told me, that this man was the first to defy Hyperion in front of the world. It was thanks to him that only several people died and not hundreds, San Francisco still stands because of him," The woman explained.

"Still standing? Look at this place; it isn't any better than the rest of the world, whoever this Hyperion guy was he's nothing in comparison to this other guy that's taken over the world. Whatever this Nate Grey person did was meaningless," Hope explained.

"YOUR WRONG!" The woman yelled.

Hope backed away slightly, shivering as Cable gave her a look of disapproval.

"That man gave us hope, that is the most important thing in this world, my family will never forget him," The woman said as she put the photos away.

At that moment Cable realised that he needed to teach Hope how to be a symbol. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Please, tell us more, tell us about Nate Grey," Cable asked.

The woman smiled slightly as she pulled a Newspaper clipping out of the box. Cable gave the clipping to Hope, making sure she got a good look at the title:

"_Hope for the future!"_

* * *

><p><span>The past<span>

"No freaking way, Mystique quit the bull shit," Emma growled.

Mystique smirked as she changed to her natural form.

"Besides you having obviously killed your sister how did you know it was me?" Mystique asked.

"Your diverse list of loyalties makes you predictable Darkholme, what's Esme paying you to play Headmistress?" Emma asked.

"Nothing really, except for perhaps restoring a fraction of my memory. You see Miss Frost I've begun to remember things, specifically I've remembered forgetting something, I don't know what but its something important," Mystique explained.

She sat back on her chair, switching back to Adrienne's form. Lazlo crossed his arms, the plates of his helmet sliding onto his back, revealing his face.

"I'll take a guess as to what's going on, Esme kidnapped some of the X-men and rewrote their memories to turn them into staff members for this school. She gets a kick out of pissing Emma off and you and the rest of the people she conned into joining up get your memories back. Stop me if you think I'm wrong," Lazlo explained.

"You're not wrong there, but aren't you also missing some memories?" Mystique asked.

"Impossible, I've trained my mind to make it immune to telepaths," Lazlo said.

"Really? You mean you haven't thought about the gaps that are in your friend Sven Reilly's memory, events he cant remember or fully recall?"

Lazlo narrowed his eyes at Mystique, rubbing his forehead slightly.

"That's how it started for me, I started thinking, "wasn't I supposed to remember something", then I saw fragments in my dreams. One thing I can recall from these dreams is that the X-men had something to do with it, they were responsible for my memory loss," Mystique explained.

Lazlo lowered his hand and smirked. He began to chuckle slightly before looking at Mystique.

"You almost had me there, but then you had to repeat yourself, its always the X-men's fault with you isn't it, always someone else's fault but yours isn't it?" He asked.

Mystique glared at the young man, slowly reaching for the pistol underneath her desk. Lazlo suddenly raised his head, peeking over Mystique's chair.

"You've got more unwelcome guests," He said.

Mystique let go of the pistol and turned her chair around. She grit her teeth together, standing outside the academy was a Squadron of Justifiers.

"Esme is playing a dangerous game Darkholme, the only question is whose side are you on, the side that'll actually ensure mutant survival or the one that betrays it?" Emma asked.

"Send a message to her Raven, tell her to let our people go and then we'll leave this place alone for now," Lazlo explained.

"For now you say," Mystique muttered.

"Wait, someone's already going out there to face them," Emma said.

Lazlo walked to the window and widened his eyes. A brown haired man walked out of the academy to meet the Justifier soldiers.

"Here I am, I'm giving up without a fight, you're here for me right?" The young man asked.

"Our actions are justified, we will justify the existence of all potential combatants," the Squad leader said, pointing at the academy.

"Albert Louis, otherwise known as Feedback right?" Inertia asked, stepping out of the crowd of Justifiers.

The armoured Bio-general and Moon Glow the witch soon joined the indestructible woman of the Squadron. Albert grit his teeth together as the Squadron members approached him. He generated an energy field, only for Moon Glow to stun him with a hex bolt. One of the Justifiers walked towards Feedback, holding a Justifier helmet. The Justifier stood over Feedback, ready to put the helmet on his head. Suddenly, a knife struck him from behind, knocking him over Feedback. Inertia smirked as she looked at Warpath and Magik.

"Looks like we now have probably cause, clear the whole school out," Inertia threw her hand forward and the Justifiers began marching forward.

Albion suddenly crashed through the window, holding his sword in a reverse style grip.

"You'll have to go through me first," he growled.

Next Chapter 8: Our Utopia or there's?

* * *

><p>Why is Feedback at the Hellfire academy? Who else is the Squadron after in San Francisco? Can the X-men's Utopia survive the Squadron's?<p>

All these questioned answered and more next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own the X-men

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 8: Our Utopia or there's?

Cable and Hope had been staying at the old woman's home, listening to her recount the day Cable's counterpart X-man had defied Hyperion, leader of the Squadron Supreme. It was then that Nathan learned how bad things were in the past. The whole world was taking its first step into this barren wasteland it had become. Deathblade was killing the world's criminals, distracting the heroes from the real threat hiding in the shadows. It was becoming ever clear to Cable that though the heroes could restore hope, the Mutant Messiah was needed in the past more than ever. But Hope wasn't ready, she needed more training, she needed to be more aware of the threat she was facing, the past that gave birth to it and perhaps even the deeper future that will be created because of it.

"My grandmother was there, she was one of many people threatened by Hyperion. She described him as a super human beyond that of any of the X-men. But X-man stood and faced him; Nate Grey stood alone against whom the Squadron called "King Hyperion"" The old woman explained.

Hope sat on one of the paper files, listening to the story with an anticipation any child would have. Nathan however merely listened; a part of him could already see what Nate Grey was doing.

He was kneeling to Hyperion, more as a gesture of mockery than allegiance. The glow in his eyes faded slightly as he looked up at Hyperion.

"King Hyperion, that is what you see yourself as isn't it?" He asked.

"King has a good ring to it, what is this Summers? Is your ace in the hole a barefooted hippie? Pathetic," Hyperion laughed.

"That's only part of my appeal Hyperion, and I'm hardly a hippie, I cut my hair everyday," Nate ran a hand over his streak, telekinetic energy crackling from his fingers. "Let it be known that I am here of my own accord, no one asked me or ordered me to be here, I am an X-man that remains outside of the control of Cyclops," Nate explained.

Hyperion let out a small laugh as he crossed his arms, floating a few feet towards Nate. He looked down at the shorter and thinner man, not expecting much from him.

"So with your freedom you chose to stand and die with the scum of a mockery Utopia? That is beyond stupidity," Hyperion huffed.

"Stupidity is underestimating us," Nate smiled.

Nate kept his cool, even as Hyperion's eyes glowed a deep red colour. Hyperion's eyes suddenly stopped their red glow and he widened them slightly in bewilderment. X-man smirked; he was holding Hyperion's heat vision off with telekinesis, much like the Phoenix could for Cyclops.

"Enlighten me as to why I shouldn't underestimate a mere handful of civilian mutants?" Hyperion asked.

"Because those mutants are all X-men, the fundamental principal of the X-men is that they will survive. Those times that the X-men "disbanded" have only served as tests of faith, instances where the X-men have been pushed to their limits to strengthen their resolve. Destroy all mutants if you will, the X-men themselves will endure as heroes to all!"

Nate's speech was passionate and it touched the hearts of the conscience civilians. Scott however lowered his head as Hyperion laughed.

"Heroes to all you say, idiot, the X-men are only serving to protect mutant kind, its been a long time since they've gone out of there way to save a baseline human," Hyperion explained. "Scott Summers's status quo is now survival at any cost, a concept I actually admire him for," Hyperion then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Cyclops's orders? Whatever made you think I was referring to what he says the team should do?" Nate asked, his face displaying genuine confusion. "Did I not just say that I am here of my own accord? I am not here on his orders, I am here to fight for what the X-men should be, as are many others…survival of the mutant race is an issue, but it is not the key issue that we represent. Unity, **that **is what we are, what we will be…united despite our differences as an example to the whole world."

X-man opened his coat, revealing the X on his chest. His passionate speech began to echo in the minds of those around him as the X symbol glowed. When the speech reached its end, the symbol flashed, blinding all present.

* * *

><p>Albion slammed his sword into the ground, releasing a flash that blinded all the people in front of him. Unfortunately for the Squadron, they were the people in front of Lazlo. Bio-General's sensors flared while Inertia thrashed her arms around. She let out a string of curses, swinging her fists as she stumbled across the grass. Feedback then took his chance, creating a hand construct that punched Inertia and several Justifiers away from him.<p>

"Your Feedback, from Alpha Flight right?" Emma asked, running to the battle.

"Yeah, although there's not really an Alpha Flight I'd be welcome on," Feedback said.

Lazlo, Warpath and Magik then moved forward, both picking a target. Magik swung her soul sword at Moonglow, cursing as the witch flew upwards. Warpath flew directly into Bio-General, hitting him with a punch at full strength. Albion however focused on the Justifiers, firing an energy wave that knocked them back.

"Why are you here Albert?" Emma asked as she and Feedback moved into the battle.

"I cant really take the time to explain, but people I work with know about this academy, it's a lot more than it appears to be I'm afraid," Feedback explained.

He fired a blast from his hand, hitting Inertia. But much to his shock, the blast didn't affect her.

"Diamond hard skin idiot," She grinned.

"Actual diamond skin," Emma said as her diamond skin replaced her flesh.

Inertia remained cocky as she ran at Emma. She swung her fist round, intending to punch right through Emma's face. But Emma quickly ducked underneath Inertia's fist. Then she grabbed the woman's wrist and threw her over her shoulder, slamming her face first onto the ground. Inertia jumped to her feet, swinging at Emma again and again Emma dodged the blow, countering with a punch of her own. She punched Inertia across the face, and then kicked her in the shin. Swinging her head back, Emma narrowly missed Inertia's counter punch. She swept her legs around, stripping Inertia to the floor.

'I've got super strength, how could she be beating me?' Inertia wondered.

"Your much too aggressive darling, brute strength only gets you so far, I'm a little more refined, try learning martial arts," Emma said as she dodged one punch after another. "Traditional karate," Emma chopped at Inertia's neck with her hand, "Kick boxing," She kicked Inertia in the gut, driving her back. "Good old fashioned boxing and of course Judo!" Emma grinned as she punched Inertia in the mouth, and then threw her chin first to the ground.

Lazlo continued driving back the Justifiers, occasionally looking back at Emma. He was shocked at her prowess in hand to hand fighting. But he couldn't help the smile that traced across his face. Magik deflected Moonglows' energy blasts with her sword. She then teleported behind the sorcerer and swung her soul sword at her back. Moonglow suddenly generated a pulse that threw Magik back. The witch turned around, firing an energy blast into Magik's chest. Albion slammed his sword into the ground, knocking the men back. He then threw an energy blast, destroying the weapons of the Justifiers. Holding his sword in front of his head, Lazlo closed his eyes as he began to glow with gold energy.

"Your helmets are generating some kind of hypnotic broadcast into your ears, a form of mind control, one I can break just enough for you people to save yourselves," Lazlo explained, pointing the blade of his sword at the Justifiers.

"What are you doing Lazlo?" Emma asked, punching Inertia across the head.

"Freeing their minds," Lazlo said.

He fired a blast of gold energy from his sword, consuming the Justifier troops. The Squadron members and X-men widened their eyes as the Justifiers threw off their helmets.

"NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Lazlo yelled.

His voice frightened the confused, but free people just enough to make them run. Lazlo then turned to the school, his glare focused on Mystique. Raven changed into Emma's sister, turning to her desk.

"We have a new possible threat," Mystique said.

"Yes, don't worry about Albion, he wont be much of a problem," Esme said.

She had been hiding her presence from the X-men with her advanced telepathy. But Esme found it intriguing that she couldn't detect Feedback's traitorous intentions. She sighed as she looked to her mother, whom was focused on beating down Inertia. The brown haired woman swung her fist at the diamond queen, only for Emma to slam her elbow into her shoulder. Emma then delivered a swift uppercut that threw Inertia into Bio-Generals arms. Moonglow flew in front of the Squadron members as they backed away.

"This is a problem we didn't account for," Moonglow said, looking down at the X-men.

"Guys, I've found our team mates, we need to extract them as fast as possible," Cypher said as he ran out of the mansion.

Albion raised his sword, directing it at Moonglow. As Albion fired multiple energy blasts at Moonglow, Emma Frost began telepathic contact with the Scott in San Francisco. Cyclops watched the "battle" between Hyperion and X-man as he made his preparations for a counterattack.

"**Scott, I've just discovered something you should know," **Emma projected telepathically.

'Emma we're a little busy, cant this wait?' Scott asked via his thoughts.

**"Sorry Scott but this is something you should know right away, Lazlo can break mind control,"** Emma explained.

Scott raised his eyebrows slightly before sending a wave of thoughts to Emma. Hyperion and X-man continued their battle; the flash Nate generated was a psionic teleport. Nate had taken Hyperion into the gap between the world of the conscious and the astral plane. Hyperion looked at his surroundings, every object and person around him had changed colour, into simple shades of grey. Only Nate appeared to him in colour, his eyes giving off gold psionic energy.

"Welcome to the world between telepathy, you know of the astral plane, this is the halfway point there, a world where everyone can ignore you. A world where I don't have to hold back," Nate narrowed his eyes at Hyperion as his telekinetic energy began top surge around him.

Hyperion scoffed before firing a blast from his eyes. X-man suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Hyperion. Nate tapped Hyperion's back with his finger. With a flash of light, Nate sent Hyperion flying across the air. Hyperion came to a halt, his eyes burning with energy as he looked for Nate. X-man "walked" across the sky, keeping his hands in his pockets as he approached Hyperion.

"Don't you get it, you can't beat me, the X-men, Avengers, hell even street heroes like Spider-man. There's no version of this story where your friends come out the victors, and while our victory may not come without sacrifice you can bet that we'll fight with everything we've got, no matter what it takes we'll beat you, cause that's what we do," Nate explained.

Hyperion flew forward, swinging his fists madly at X-man. Nate sidestepped every blow, keeping his hands in his pockets and moving without a care in the world. But he kept his stern eyes locked with Hyperion's. Abandoning his physical assault, Hyperion aimed his eye beams at Nate, just as X-man fired his optic plasma blast. The two beams slammed together, throwing both men back. Hyperion rolled across the floor while X-man casually flew back.

"You call your plan Project Utopia or something right? Well what exactly about this screams Utopia?" Nate asked as he presented the images of war going on across the city of San Francisco and from within Utopia.

Namor led a contingent of Atlanteans alongside Lifeguard and Squid. Sammy had taken on the name Squid as opposed to his old Squid boy moniker. Seemingly devoid of the Juggernaut abilities that revived him, Sam swam through the ocean like a bullet, hitting the amphibious Squadron members and Justifiers. He wore a pair of shorts with An X on his belt buckle and now possessed a well-toned teenaged body. Lifeguard swam alongside him, using the mermaid's tail she had grown to bash Justifier's across the head.

"So you're a real life lifeguard right? Seeing anyone?" Sammy asked the gold skinned woman.

"Seeing someone, and happily engaged," Heather said, slashing two Justifier's across the head with her talons.

Meanwhile on the surface of Utopia, Rogue and Mimic led a full battalion of mutants ready to defend Utopia. Power Princess led a squad of Justifiers and new Squadron members straight towards the island. Rogue revealed her arsenal of powers, Marrow's bone blades, Thunderbird's energy blasts, and parts of Rockslide's armour and the butterfly effect of Psylocke's telepathy. Mimic however revealed a different set of powers that turned him into a version of the form he took when he faced Onslaught. Though he didn't have a pair of wings, Calvin had Cyclops's optic blasts, Beasts fur, including a set of fanged teeth, fire and ice affects on his left and right hands respectively and a prehensile tail. His costume consisted of a sleeveless suit with a giant white M on the chest.

"All right y'all, this is where we make our stand, stick to the plan and we'll all get out of this alive," Rogue said to the "army".

Indra armoured up while Gentle expanded his muscles and Thunderbird charged his energy blasts. On Mimic's side, Neophyte took a deep breath while Tempo and Adam X both prepared to activate their powers.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Power Princess yelled.

She slammed her fist into Rogue's cheek, sending her flying back. Mimic jumped into a row of Justifiers, throwing some back and punching others with his ice hand. He then launched a stream of fire from his mouth, consuming a Squadron member. But the Squadron member, a woman in metal armour proved to be impervious to the flames. She swung her pole arm at Mimic, slashing him across the head. Calvin glared at the woman, the cut on his face immediately healing.

"He has a healing factor, June General in Titanium leave him to Red Devil and Hunter!" Power Princess ordered.

"Just call me June Zarda, the whole super hero name concept is childish, bad enough I need to wear this ridiculous looking armour," June said, hitting Indra with the shaft of her staff.

"Who cares what we get called, we're kicking the X-men's asses, hell I'll even use that ridiculous name Cortez suggested for me," a Squadron member laughed as he attacked Gentle.

The Squadron member wore a sleeveless shirt and kept his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. He fired a sonic blast from his hand, bringing Gentle to his knees. Suddenly, Neophyte phased out of the ground behind him and punched him across the face. The punch threw him to the floor, his sunglasses landing inches away from his unconscious form. June swung her poleaxe down at Indra, who blocked it with his gauntlets. Indra quickly created a pair of swords, slamming them against June's staff.

"Don't give up guys," Rogue said, locking her fingers with Power Princess.

Her butterfly aura intensified as she tried to reach into Power Princess's mind. But Zarda's helmet seemed to be similar to Magneto's in the fact that it deflected her telepathic blasts. Power Princess pulled her fist back, swing it at Rogue. She quickly pulled her head back, dodging Zarda's punch and then kicking her in the jaw. A red skinned and horned man landed in front of Mimic, punching him across the face. The Red Devil then dug the shaft of his pitchfork into the ground and fired an energy blast that sent Mimic flying into one of the buildings.

Inside, Surge, Prodigy, Pixie and Toad fought back against waves of Justifiers that ran through the teleport doors Ariel had formed. Pixie stabbed her soul dagger into a Justifier's chest, knocking him out. Toad jumped around the room, dodging energy blasts while Prodigy ducked behind a table. Noriko ran into several Justifier's, pushing them back into the portal they came through. She was quickly thrown out as a Silver furred gorilla charged through the portal. He slammed his fists into his chest as he roared, growing to twice the size of an average gorilla.

"We can't hold out like this," Prodigy said.

"I'd ask Ariel to get us out of here, but they took her through one of their portals," Toad explained.

"It makes sense, in theory Ariel can make a portal into every home in the world, so long as the place has a door…"

"We get their plan David, but there's nothing that beats a good old fashioned Sihal Novarum Chinuth," Pixie smiled as she sprayed her pixie dust at the Justifiers.

The Justifiers stood in the pink cloud and raised their rifles at Pixie. She let out a scream as the Justifiers fired.

"What kind of world can you create when everyone around you is dead?" X-man asked.

"A world where we rule supreme," Hyperion said.

Both men glared at one another before firing blasts from their eyes. Nate was suddenly thrown out of Hyperion's mind. He fell to the floor, while Hyperion himself looked at his surroundings in confusion. This wasn't the carnage he was expecting.

"NOW!"

Hyperion turned around in shock as Cyclops and Havok fired energy blasts. The blasts slammed into Hyperion, knocking him off the bridge. The Summers Brothers yelled as they poured more energy into their blasts, sending Hyperion flying away from the golden gate bridge.

"We need to end this fight as soon as possible, Emma bring him in," Scott said.

A portal suddenly appeared before Cyclops and Emma's team appeared on the bridge. Lazlo looked at his surroundings in confusion before turning his gaze to Cyclops.

"You, you bought us back in the middle of an investigation, now our friends will be relocated," Lazlo said.

"Now isn't the time for a debate Lazlo, we need you to get to Utopia so that the science team can work out a way to mass produce the effect of your powers," Scott explained.

"I don't have time for this, we left Feedback there Scott, didn't Emma tell you about that super villain academy Mystique has formed? Or were you too busy playing king of the island?" Lazlo asked.

Cyclops grit his teeth together in frustration before swinging his arm around. Cypher and Warpath widened their eyes as Scott punched Lazlo across the face. The armoured man glared at the X-men leader before gripping his sword.

"Say what you will about me Lazlo, but don't question my orders in the middle of a battle," Scott said.

"Is this guy related to Wolverine cause I thought only he questioned Cyclops," X-man said.

"Darling Lazlo's been more than making up for the absence of Logan and he's much better to look at too," Emma grinned.

Cypher and Warpath sighed as they watched Lazlo and Scott continue their argument.

"Right now I'm in charge so get to Utopia's labs before its overrun," Scott spoke with authority, his visor flaring as he glared at Lazlo.

"I don't need your scientists prodding me Summers, alls I need to do is reach Earth's atmosphere and spread the light of my armour across every corner of the planet, that'll disable the Justifiers in one fell swoop," Lazlo explained, contradicting Scott at every turn.

"There's no way your body will be able to handle such a strain, focus on Utopia first!"

"Utopia First, mutants first, since when where the X-men not heroes for everyone?"

"I'm, concerned about your life you idiot!"

"Oh so now you're playing the concerned leader, afraid you're going to lose a valuable resource?"

"If you've got a problem with how I ensure the survival of a species then you can leave, but not when you're the only hope Utopia has."

"The accuracy of mutants being an endangered species is up for debate Summers," Lazlo narrowed his eyes at Summers.

Scott stopped for a moment and thought of what Lazlo said. It wasn't the first time he had implied that mutants were more or less than they seemed to be. But Scott had no time to come out with a retort as Emma stepped between him and Lazlo.

"That's enough you two, we have bigger things to worry about," she said.

"LIKE THAT GUY!" Warpath yelled.

Hyperion roared in fury as he flew towards the X-men. Nate surrounded himself with a telekinetic aura as he flew at Hyperion. They both clashed, releasing a shockwave that caused the golden gate bridge to shake. Emma Frost turned to her diamond form as fell off the bridge. Magik and Cypher also fell off, but while Magik teleported out of danger, Doug was left to fall. Suddenly, Warlock wrapped his arms around Cypher, pulling him back onto the bridge. Emma Frost slammed into the water, returning to her skin form as she swam to the surface.

"Get to Utopia Lazlo, people's lives depend on it," Scott said.

"Alls I need to do is…GAAGH!" Lazlo fell to his knee as the gaps of his armour glowed.

"What's wrong Collins?" Cyclops asked.

"Manhattan, Deathblade is fighting so intensively, the feelings are almost overwhelming," Lazlo said.

"Who is Cade Hunter to you?"

"We once worked together, but he's crossing the line, if he keeps this up then he'll become my enemy again. But something tells me Sven's still going to hold back," Lazlo sighed.

"Then you know how this'll end don't you, eventually you or Sven will have to make the choice over how far your willing to go to stop him," Scott explained.

"That's the difference between us Scott, the only life I'll throw away is my own!"

Lazlo flew off the bridge, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her out of the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he showed obvious discomfort. Across San Francisco Justifiers and Squadron Supreme members were trying to round up civilians to varying degrees of success. They were opposed by the new arrivals of Utopia.

"Nightcrawler, your on evacuation duty, Colossus take down those tanks," Jean Grey picked up several Justifiers and threw them away from the civilians.

Nightcrawler teleported to various places, pulling civilians out of danger. Colossus however did what he did best and smashed mechs and tanks to pieces. Across town Shadowcat also led a contingent of X-men. She phased through a Squadron tank, disabling its electronics while Gambit fought several Justifiers. He blew up their guns and slapped each one with his Bo Staff. Jumping into the air, Gambit threw his charged cards at the enemies around him. As soon as Gambit landed he rolled back as several energy blasts flew towards him.

"Who the heck are these guys supposed to be?" Kitty asked.

"I think they're supposed to be the Squadron's answer to us Kitty," Rachel said.

The Squadron's reinforcements consisted of men and women dressed in black suits with X's on their chests. They each resembled or possessed an ability that made them near identical to the X-men.

"If only Wolverine was here," Gambit said.

"Yeah, we could use his help," Kitty sighed.

"Help? No he would have loved this!" Gambit grinned as he slapped several Cyclops wannabes with his staff.

Lazlo landed on Utopia, putting Emma on the floor. He immediately grabbed his sword as Power Princess and Rogue burst out of a building. Iceman froze several Justifiers before expanding his ice fist and punching a Squadron member across the face.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many amateurs in costume," Bobby said.

"Yeah but they still have plenty of numbers," Polaris said, blasting several Justifiers back.

Albion and Emma both stood their ground as Power Princess threw Rogue to their feet. Zarda laughed as she approached the three heroes.

"You really think you can face a goddess, do you have any idea how many men have kneeled at my feet?" Zarda asked.

"Do you have any idea how many times women have told me that?" Lazlo asked back.

"And secondly scank, keep your eyes off him," Emma squeezed her hands into fists as she reached into Zarda's mind.

Zarda widened her eyes as Emma pierced through her psychic defences. The helmet wasn't as good as Magneto's and Emma was a much more refined telepath than Psylocke. Sifting through Zarda's memories, Emma scoffed at the fact that Zarda wasn't a goddess, but a prostitute given power by…

"AAAAGH!" Emma screamed as she was thrown out of Zarda's mind.

Lazlo caught Emma and cupped her cheeks.

"Emma, Emma are you okay?" he asked.

"Hyperion and Power Princess weren't given their abilities by Cortez Lazlo, you need to live to tell Sieg that," Emma said.

Power Princess threw off her helmet, frantically flying away from Utopia. She needed to reach her lover Hyperion so she could regroup. The water was filled with blood and had gone chaotic from the fighting. Those watching gasped as all manner of gigantic sea creatures burst out of the water, eating one another. Namor stood on top of a whale, blowing a horn that enabled him to control the creatures of the sea. Jelly fishes stung, sharks ate and octopi suffocated those that dared to attack Atlantis. But the Atlanteans weren't clear from danger sea life also attacked them. Leading the assault on Atlantis was someone designed to replace Namor.

"Name's Arthur, they original wanted to call me Aqua-king, but its bad enough that I have to wear an outfit like this," a blonde haired man rode on top of a giant squid that slammed into Namor's whale.

Namor finally got a good look at his nemesis. Aqua King was dressed in a black, scale mail shirt and wore thick blue gloves. His belt had a sharks tooth holding it together while a silver trident hung off a chain on his back. Namor drew his own gold Trident and narrowed his eyes at Arthur.

"I gotta say I was a big fan of you, at least up until you stopped going after the UN every month, I think its time for the ocean to have a protector it deserves," Arthur said.

Namor replied to the challenge with only two words:

"IMPERIUS REX!"

Both men thrust their Trident's forward, shredding one another's shoulders. They slammed their fists into their cheeks, releasing a shockwave that threw the people in the water back. Namor thrust his trident at Aqua King, only for the man to "jump" over the blade. Aqua King slammed his knees into Namor's jaw, knocking him back slightly. He then grabbed Namor's leg and threw him into the arms of a squid. Putting his hands to his head, Aqua King released a telepathic command to his forces. The octopi and squid wrapped their tentacles around Namor's limbs as several Justifiers swam behind him.

"Justify your state as king of the oceans, become Justified," one of the Justifiers said.

"I AM THE KING BY BLOOD!" Namor yelled as he struggled.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The Atlantean soldiers tried to fly to their king's aid, only for multiple sharks and swarms of piranhas to block their path. Several swarms of piranha swam after both Lifeguard and Squid, both of whom took separate paths. Sam swum for the surface while Heather swam deeper. She swam around Atlantis in a spiral before swimming upwards. Sam sighed with relief as he flew out of the ocean and onto the beach of Utopia.

"Man, that was close," Sam sighed.

Suddenly, a shark jumped out of the water and straight towards Sam. He fell back, covering his eyes, as the shark got closer. But much to the shark's shock, a gigantic fist slammed into its nose, sending it flying back into the ocean. Sam looked up and smiled as Cain Marko stood over him. Cain was dressed in the black and gold version of his Juggernaut gear and cracked his knuckles together as Tempo and Sunfire walked up behind him.

"You see my dear, it turned out that X-man didn't just fight Hyperion, he rallied forces from within Utopia to help the regular people in San Francisco!"

Hope smiled as she listened to the woman's continuing story. It was history for Hope, but Nathan felt the events happen as if he was going through them himself. Nate took a punch from Hyperion and landed amongst a panicking crowd of civilians. Hyperion landed soon after, laughing at the frightened masses. Nate got up off the floor, throwing aside his ripped jacket as he glared at Hyperion. The glow in his eye intensified as he ran at Hyperion. Nate fired a blast of plasma from his hand, hitting Hyperion in the chest. The costumed man swung his fist at Nate, striking his telekinetic barrier. Nate felt his mind shake as he was thrown back.

"X-man fought to protect us, he was willing to die for us, but he made a sacrifice that was the next best thing really. His courage inspired others to fight and in turn sacrifice," the old woman explained, delving deeper and deeper into a story that fascinated Hope.

"What did he sacrifice?" Hope asked.

The woman's response was cut short by the ringing of a bell. Cable grabbed his rifle as he lifted Hope off the floor.

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"A sentinel alert, we need to leave right now," Cable sighed.

Hope struggled under Cable's grip as he walked out of the hut. He was one of the few people walking out, everyone else was gathering their things on the street and running for their houses. Cable broke off into a run, his eyes flashing as he saw more and more of the battle between Nate and Hyperion. It was getting increasingly harder for him to concentrate as he threw Hope onto the back of the jeep.

"Nathan, we need to go back for them," Hope said.

"We cant, don't worry Hope the Sentinels go after mutants," Cable said as he started the engine.

He drove the jeep as fast as he could, taking it further and further away from the settlement. Just as he left, a red and black armoured Sentinel landed on the street. It marched down the street, scanning houses for any mutant sources. The Sentinel stopped as it was given new orders.

"_**No mutants are in the area, so do something to bring them here!"**_

"Understood," the Sentinel spoke, turning to a random house, which just happened to be the one Hope and Cable had stayed at before.

The Sentinel opened the palms of its hands, firing a blast that disintegrated the house. Hope let out a scream as Nathan bought the jeep to a halt. They looked back at the settlement and saw flames rising from the houses.

"Nathan we need to go back, we have to help them," Hope said.

Nathan grit his teeth together, knowing that if he went back then he'd be putting Hope in danger. He looked at his hand and saw what Nate saw. The young man looked at the energy in his hands as he flew around Hyperion. He fired a blast from his eyes, hitting Hyperion in the back. Hyperion quickly turned around, grabbing Nate by his neck. He then threw X-man into the ground, creating a crater that caused several civilians to fall. Hyperion laughed as he looked at the carnage he had created.

"My love!"

Hyperion turned around and smiled as Power Princess approached him. They grabbed one another in a passionate kiss. Zarda smiled as she separated her mouth from Hyperion's.

"Our forces now outnumber the X-men, we have everything we need from them," Zarda said.

"Cortez and his benefactor would think so, but we still need a few more lives," Hyperion grinned, his eyes glowing as he looked at the people in the crater with Nate.

X-man rose from the floor, crossing his arms together as he gathered the energy he needed.

'Come on, hit me you asshole,' Nate thought.

Unknown to Hyperion and Zarda, the battle was witnessed by two new arrivals. Elixir and Wallflower both hid behind the remains of a car.

"We have to do something Josh," Laurie said.

"I know, but our powers aren't going to be of much use unless we decide to kill them," Josh sighed.

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"I know Laurie, I know, but Nate summoned us here for a reason and we can't waste time hiding while he's holding back Hyperion and his psychotic girlfriend," Josh explained.

Psylocke slashed several Justifiers with her Katanas as aerial X-Type Squadron member's overpowered Archangel. The Angel "clones" forced a Justifier helmet onto Warren's head, effectively overwriting his Death persona. He looked at Psylocke and grabbed a helmet from one of the Justifiers.

"Join us Elizabeth, Justify your existence, it will awaken feelings in you that you had dared to suppress," Warren explained.

He grabbed Betsy and lifted her off the ground. Betsy kicked Archangel in the gut and used her telekinesis to slow her descent. She landed and created her psionic blades as X-Type Squadron members approached her.

"Our most powerful members are being inducted into the Squadron one by one Lazlo, Namor's already fallen, several of those X-men wannabes are flying towards Cyclops's location," Emma explained.

"But your science team wont be able to replicate my abilities with technology, there's no other way Emma," Lazlo said.

"Nate's almost been overpowered," Emma looked at Lazlo with a dark expression on her face.

"Emma what's wrong?" Lazlo asked.

Emma suddenly fell to the floor as Lazlo yelled. He saw Deathblade creating a giant energy blade that knocked back Moonstone, Iron Man and the Sentry.

"Damn it Cade, you could destroy the city at this rate," Lazlo growled, walking to Emma's side.

He traced a hand over Emma's cheek, shaking her slightly to wake her up. She stirred slightly, her hands gripping Cade's arms.

"Stay with me Emma, we can survive this so long as we don't give up on hope. I'm not talking about Summers mutant messiah, we need to believe in ourselves and our heroes but more importantly the next generation!" explained.

Pixie screamed as the Justifiers fired their guns at her. Suddenly, a cloud of sand swept the Justifiers off their feet, throwing them away from Megan. She widened her eyes slightly as the sand separated, revealing X-23 and Dust. Laura slid her claws out and jumped at the Justifier's, slashing their helmets. But remarkably she didn't aim for killing strikes; the helmets of the Justifiers sparked and the wearers were rendered unconscious. Pixie looked at the unconscious Justifiers and suddenly realised that a weakness had been discovered.

"Come on Hyperion, what are you waiting for?" Nate asked.

"You asked for it boy," Hyperion grinned.

Nate prepared himself as Hyperion prepared to fire his eye beams. They felt the wind blowing against their faces, unaware of just how strong a far off wind was. That far off wind travelled towards them, carrying its cargo like a rocket. An object suddenly slammed into Hyperion and Power Princess, clothes lining them both as the object flew across the city. Laurie and Josh looked at the objects flight path in astonishment.

"Impressive huh? I've been able to use my powers in ways I never thought I could, like creating a variation of the fastball special."

A smile crossed Laurie's face as she turned around. Wind Dancer landed in front of them, wearing the X symbol on her uniform.

"Don't worry guys, everything will be fine," Sofia smiled.

"Who was that just now, was that Wolverine?" Josh asked.

"We couldn't find Logan, so we had to make due with the one that we had," Sofia sighed.

Hyperion and Power Princess coughed as they got off the floor. They looked at the figure standing before them with a glare. He lifted off his hood, revealing wild blonde hair and a wolfish grin.

"I can't think of a bad ass line so I'll just settle for two sounds," he said.

SNIKT! SNIKT!

* * *

><p>Mystique didn't often let her feelings betray her. That's why she didn't have to sigh in relief as she and Daken drove away from the school. They drove as far away from the school as they could. Finally they came to a stop at a mountainside. Daken exited the car first, pulling the cork off of an old wine bottle. Mystique returned to her blue, white dressed form as she stepped out of the car. But before Daken could put the wine to his lips, Mystique jumped at him, passionately kissing him. They held one another, further deepening the passion of their kiss. A sudden knock at the boot of the car drew their attention away from one another. Mystique smirked as she walked over the boot, kicking it open. Feedback gasped for air as he fell out of the car.<p>

"Finally, did you guys have to stop so many times, do you have any idea how many times I hit my head when the car rocked?" Feedback asked.

"I'll count twenty considering we stopped four times," Daken grinned as he kissed Mystique's neck.

"Give the PDA a break its sickening," Feedback cringed.

"There's nothing else for us to do, maybe you could join us," Daken chuckled.

"He's already here Akihiro," Mystique said, motioning to the bushes.

Feedback gasped slightly as a young man as old as him walked out of the bushes. He wore a black shirt underneath a sleeveless blue hoody. His silver hair rested on his shoulders while his eyes momentarily glowed a gold colour.

"Siegfried Wallace," Mystique identified their contact with a mixture of contempt.

"Does she still think she holds all the cards?" Sieg asked.

"Esme is unbelievably arrogant, she's setting something up and like you said it may be tied into the events happening in New York," Daken explained.

"As well as the super humans that appeared in Canada," Feedback added.

"About Canada, Augustus, I got this for you," Sieg handed Feedback a black case.

Feedback opened the case, surprise and astonishment overcoming him as he looked at the uniform inside it.

"This is…"

"I know, Pointer's dead and Canada needs as much hope as it can get right now. We'll have to rethink some of our plans, Generation X wasn't supposed to end up captured and Soldier **definitely** wasn't supposed to end up in Mojoworld," Sieg frowned at Daken and Mystique, both of whom took on defensive stances.

"You came to me remember, you said I could get redemption doing this but guess what, alls I want is Romulus, Esme's bringing me closer to him and soon I'll be ready to strike them both," Daken smirked.

"We'll be ready Akihiro, Esme may be being manipulated by whoever you think is leading the Squadron Supreme. Whatever the case she's doing something that's threatening Rogue and Kurt's lives, and they involve you too Sieg," Mystique narrowed her eyes at Sieg, causing him to sigh.

The young man ran a hand through his hair as he walked past the others. He looked at the sea from the cliff top, breathing in the salty air and listening to the calming crash of the waves. After what felt like a minute Sieg finally opened his eyes and turned to Daken and Mystique.

"Deathblade will try to kill you two, I still need you both undercover, get deeper and deeper into Esme's organisation and strike when I give the order. All of this is connected somehow I just know it," Sieg explained.

"I'll trust you Sieg, Destiny told me to stay with you before she died for real, she somehow thinks you can prove her predictions wrong," Mystique said.

"Forget that whole dark future thing, what I want to know is how on Earth were we able to fool Esme's telepathy and make her think that Mystique had executed me?" Feedback asked.

Sieg smiled as he clicked his fingers together. A short, feminine figure walked out of the bushes. She wore a pair of jeans and a black hooded sweater.

"Esme's good, but she wasn't the dominant power of the Cuckoos and she wasn't the only one bought back by Gothica, isn't that right…Sophie?"

The girl lifted off her hood, revealing short blonde hair that she had recently cut. Sophie's eyes let out a brief white glow as she nodded to Sieg.

"We'll go back under and see what else we can find out," Daken said.

Sieg nodded his head, tightening his gloves as he looked to Sophie. He had only recently realised that he needed more than just a group of Avengers. Daken and Mystique were both his underworld agents, but now they'd be known as his X-men. Those who were formerly his enemies would be the ones that revealed the villains darkest plans. This was just the beginning of his ultimate strategy against evil.

Next Chapter 9: Battle for Utopia

* * *

><p><span>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time we return to Utopia as the battle between the X-men and the Squadron Supreme continues<span>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

><p><span>The March to second coming<span>

Chapter 9: Battle for Utopia

In times of war the tide of battle can be shifted by even the smallest event. The arrival of reinforcements is one such event. When an attacking force encounters and unknown factor in their opposition they will often fight blind, unaware of their oppositions true strength until too late. One addition to a force can tip the balance of power and decide a victor. Fortunately the X-men had several additions to the battlefield that ensured the survival of hundreds of civilians. Those additions included people that were acting against Cyclops's orders.

"ALL RIGHT YOU IDIOTS! GET BEHIND ME!" Cain Marko yelled as he walked across the streets of the city.

Wallflower, Elixir and Wind Dancer ran with hundreds of civilians. Sofia controlled Laurie's pheromones with the wind, ensuring that everyone remained calm and followed Cain's words to the letter. Despite not being the avatar of Cytorak, Cain Marko was still a hulking man of immense strength. He stood in the X-men's version of his Juggernaut armour. Sooraya used her sand form to provide the civilians with cover, preventing the X-Squadron soldiers from moving freely in the city.

"The civilians are clear Dust, get out of there," Wind Dancer said as she ran past Juggernaut.

"Roger that," Dust said.

Dust flew upwards, giving Juggernaut the opening he needed. Cain slammed his hands together, generating a shockwave that threw the Squadron soldiers back.

"You guys are a bunch of Wannabe X-men huh? The original five gave me a harder than time than you and they were teenagers," Cain laughed.

"Everyone please gather around Pixie, she'll move you all to Utopia," Prodigy said.

"WE'VE GOT INCOMING!" Elixir yelled, pointing at the Squadron flyers.

They were all costumed men and women bearing the wings of Angel and the eye beams of Cyclops. But before they could release the energy in their eyes Tempo stepped in front of the crowd. She raised her hands, generating a pulse that slowed time around the wannabe X-men. Then in several pops of purple smoke, Nightcrawler teleported and knocked out each flyer one by one. They fell in droves, landing in the telekinetic field Jean Grey set up.

"**Jean its Scott, tell Pixie not to teleport the civilians to Utopia," **Scott said to Jean through their psychic link.

"**What was that Scott? The fighting's pretty hectic here," **Jean sent back to her husband.

**"Jean I said don't send the civilians to Utopia we cant support their numbers."**

"**Sorry Dad your breaking up, Keekaaa!"**

"There's no static on a psychic link Rachel," Cyclops said, causing Warpath and Cypher to look at him in confusion.

"All right everyone here we go, Sihal Novarum Chinoth," Pixie spoke in her usual cheery voice as she created a portal.

"Everyone go through now," Prodigy said.

The packs of civilians ran through the portal, entering the dome shelter Magneto was creating with his powers. While Magneto formed the complex shelter from the untouched buildings of Utopia, other members of his Acoltyes and Utopia civilians defended the shelter from the outside. Exodus threw waves of the Justifiers back with his telekinesis whilst Surge and the other new X-men fought back. Ink punched a Justifier across the head, then used his radioactive tattoo to induce sickness in several X-type Squadron members. X-23 fought alongside Armour and Psylocke, beating back the Squadron members that tried to get close. She sliced June's staff in half, allowing Armour to punch the wannabe hero straight off the island.

"Guten Tag Scott how goes your reign?" Nightcrawler asked as he teleported behind Cyclops.

"Kurt, this is no joke, I established orders to keep the focus on Utopia, now every civilian is in danger," Scott said.

"Still Naïve despite the new military style of leadership aren't you Scott?" Jean asked, floating down to Scott's side as more Justifiers approached.

"Vind Dancer and Dust came back, they told us something that Ziegfried had discovered during his investigations, the Justifier's are moving their attacks against all civilians, they aren't focusing on powered beings or mutants," Kurt explained.

"Someone controlling the Justifiers is moving his plan to the next level, bringing every civilian in America under his control. That's why Sieg convinced Sooraya and Sofia to leave his Avengers and rejoin us," Jean said.

"He convinced them?" Scott asked.

"Yes Scott, Sieg has a plan and he needs us to be what Xavier intended us to be. Heroes for everyone no matter what race they are," Jean explained.

Cyclops lowered his head slightly.

"I just, wanted to make sure that Utopia was safe, that we wouldn't lose any more mutants," Cyclops grit his teeth together as he spoke regretfully.

"I know Scott but for once think about those days when we were real heroes, think about the days we protected a world that hated and feared us, right now that world is back and those X-men are needed," Jean finished her speech by knocking several Justifiers back with her TK.

Cyclops nodded his head and fired his optic blast, knocking a Justifier into his squad mates.

"The Squadron members are retreating," Exodus said.

"Maybe so but the fight isn't over, we need to establish a defensive line here, kids go back inside and leave the defences to us, anyone left who can fly get in the air and give us a warning of any incoming forces," Juggernaut explained.

"I'll go back underwater and see if I cant draw that Aquaman wannabe away from Atlantis," Squidboy said.

"Just wait Sammy, everyone wait, we need to hold back on retreating for a second. Sieg has a plan and it may be a long shot but that's why he sent me and Dust back here. Sooraya go to the tech guys and ask them for that item Sieg specified, everybody else go to the shelter and start helping the civilians," Sofia explained.

"Wow, Sofia's gone into leadership mode, I didn't think she'd do it this easily," Josh said.

"I think I see where this is all going," Prodigy muttered.

Emma rubbed her head to ease her headache. Lazlo however flew upwards and watched as mutants and civilians began exiting the shelter. He raised his eyebrows in confusion as the men and women linked their hands. Even Magneto held the hands of two ordinary men. They had formed a human chain in front of the main building of Utopia.

"What is this?" Emma asked as she walked to Rogue's side.

"Sofia called it an "example to follow", I ain't sure what that means but she's garnering very specific items from Rao and the other two eggheads," Rogue explained.

Lazlo suddenly landed in front of Emma, his armour shattering to reveal his motorcycle suit.

"What are your girls telling you Emma?" Lazlo asked.

"They say that there are a large number of Justifiers moving into the city and they're wondering why on Earth Cyclops and his team are returning," Emma explained.

Jean Grey landed amongst the crowds of people, softly putting Scott and her other teammates on the ground.

"Everyone, I have read Sofia's mind, her plan while risky is one of the world's best shots. Which is why we need you to stay here, we need all of you to get along, even if you truly hate mutants right now the world needs to see us standing side by side, enduring whatever the Squadron throws at us," Jean explained.

'As usual Miss Grey needs to take centre stage,' Emma huffed.

"Which means we need to change," Bobby said, smiling as he threw several bags around the team.

He threw bags to Psylocke, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Angel and Colossus. Jean however ran her arms over her body, turning her blue Phoenix costume into the very first uniform she wore as a member of the X-men. The others looked in the bags they had been given and saw modified versions of the first X-men uniforms.

"This isn't really my style luv," Betsy said.

"You can make anything look good," Warren winked at Betsy.

"This is what we need, to be the heroes children remember us being," Jean said.

"I get it, ve vere all chosen because ve can restore faith," Kurt smiled.

"You remember what I said about the real X-men being me and the other four, I was wrong Kurt, you and Piotr both represent Xavier's ideals, that makes you real X-men in my book," Bobby said.

"What about me?" Betsy asked, feigning a hurt expression.

"Your always number one in my book," Warren said, kissing Betsy's cheek.

"All right people cut the PDA, get to the changing rooms and get changed, Lazlo I want you in the lab with Rao, Nemesis and Madison creating a way to duplicate your powers," Scott explained, going into leadership mode as he removed his cowl.

"Actually we already have a means to replicate Lazlo's powers, although it's only a theory," Sofia sighed.

Dust reached into her pockets and pulled out several crystals.

"Sieg gave us these and said that they would contain just a fraction of Albion's power if he willingly put some of his energy into them," Dust explained.

"In the past I was able to pass my abilities onto Aeon and I have absorbed a lot of emotional energy from the people here, it'll be temporary but I can at least allow you guys to use my abilities to disarm the Justifiers approaching us," Lazlo explained.

He took the crystals and closed his eyes as his body glowed. The glow passed to the crystals as he gave each one to the members Sieg had chosen for the defence.

"Are you all right Lazlo?" Emma asked as Lazlo fell to his left knee.

"Yeah, just shatter the crystals in the palm of your hand and you'll get a temporary power boost," Lazlo sighed.

Emma supported Lazlo, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Go get em X-men," Rogue said.

Jean nodded her head while Psylocke and the others retreated to the changing rooms. Emma walked with Lazlo to the medical bay, where Nemesis and Rao were both watching the TV.

"Ten buck says the guy with the scythe kicks Stark's ass," the doctor said.

"Grow up Nemesis," Rao sighed.

Emma sat Lazlo at one of the beds, shutting the curtains around them.

"As attractive as your heroic nature is, I'm not liking this self destructive phase your going through Lazlo," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Lazlo asked.

"You threatened to fly into the atmosphere and use every shred of your power to spread a wave that reversed the effects of the Justifier brain washing. I'm a mind reader Lazlo, you meant every word, that would have killed you," Emma explained.

"But the Justifiers would have been dealt with without having to kill them," Lazlo said.

"But you would have been dead!"

"But…"

"You would have died Lazlo, hero or not you don't just throw away your life like that to prove Cyclops wrong, that would have devastated Scott, Sven and Sieg would have been in mourning as well as your other friends," Emma put her hands to her hips as she looked down at Lazlo.

He stood up, looking Emma in the eyes.

"Yes Sven would have mourned, but he would have endured, as would Sieg. Already they are proving that they have what it takes to pull through and save as many lives as they can," Lazlo explained.

"Yet your still pulling the macho act, you put your power into eight crystals, that's a lot different than empowering one person. Your so fatigued you can barely stand!"

Emma threw her fist at Lazlo, only for the man to catch her hand and pin it round the back of her waist. He gripped her left thigh and slammed her back first against the wall as she fiercely gripped the back of his neck.

"I still know hand to hand combat remember," Lazlo growled.

"Me too, I'm trying to make a statement here you ungrateful twit," Emma said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Lazlo asked.

"That…your death…it would hurt me too," Emma spoke softly as she loosened her grip on Lazlo's neck.

He let go of Emma's hand and gripped her waist. Lowering his head slightly, Lazlo thought of what he could say, he tried to form some kind of apology in his mind. Suddenly, Emma locked her lips with his. They held one another firmly; the passion that had been building up for months went into the one kiss. Emma moaned as she changed into her diamond form, her body reacting to the light emanating from Lazlo's body. They pushed their lips further together one last time before they separated.

"Emma I…"

"Shhh, don't say it Lazlo, I'm a telepath remember? I'll take a quote right out of that cow Grey's book and say "it's the thought that counts, and yours like you…are beautiful, you're a special man Lazlo Collins" Emma sighed as she caressed Lazlo's cheeks.

"If you think I'm gonna spout that cheesy response Summers came out with you've got another thing coming," Lazlo said.

Emma laughed as she turned away from Lazlo.

"Good, its bad enough I had to say what Jean said, don't worry I can show you how much I…adore you after this mess has cleared up," Emma chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to it…but seriously Emma, I'm glad I'm here with you," Lazlo grabbed Emma's hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

Emma smiled as she gently pushed Lazlo onto the bed.

"Don't fight me this time Lazlo, just relax and sleep, regain your strength and leave saving the world to the X-men now," Emma explained, placing the palm of her hand on Lazlo's head.

She sent relaxing and soothing waves into Lazlo's mind, encouraging him to sleep.

"**After all Lazlo your going to need your strength for the victory party later," **Emma grinned as she left the medical bay.

Emma joined the crowds gathered on Utopia, joining the human chain (much to her disgust). She and other watched as a media station copter flew around San Francisco. The cameraman recorded the four original X-men standing in their first uniforms, alongside Psylocke, Nightcrawler and Colossus. Atlanteans began poking their heads out of the water, floating around Utopia, "standing" in a way with the people that lived there. Hyperion and Power Princess continued a bloody battle with X-man and the new arrival. The blonde youth dragged his claws across Hyperion's back, causing him to yell out in pain.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Zarda screamed.

X-man used a telekinetic bubble to block Zarda's punch, then redirected the kinetic force into Zarda, sending her flying back. The youth took a blast from Hyperion's eye beams, his skin instantly regenerating as he lunged forward, stabbing Hyperion in the shoulder. Hyperion flew back, widening his eyes as X-man flew in front of him.

"This'll probably cost me some of my power, but I want you and your queen OUT OF HERE!" X-man yelled, firing a burst of plasma from his arm.

The blast threw Hyperion back and Nate smirked as he saw a fraction of Hyperion's future. It was a fate he couldn't have wished on a better person. Nate smiled as he closed his eyes, his plasma wielding abilities travelling across time to someone who shared his DNA. He then turned to the young Wolverine and lifted him into the air with his telekinesis.

"Whoa what are you doing?" the young man asked.

"Sorry Jimmy, but my mom called and said the X-men need you," Nate said as he flew with Jimmy towards the X-men.

"Call me Jim, Jimmy makes me sound like a kid, and don't read my mind asshole!"

"Wow, you don't hold back do you, your dad has a little more restraint," Nate sighed.

Jean smiled as her genetic son approached, with the son of Wolverine in tow. Nate dropped Jim into the middle of the X-men crowd as they stood on the golden gate bridge.

"He's got claws like Logan," Colossus pointed out.

"Thanks Captain obvious," Jim growled.

"He's got the same manner too," Kurt sighed.

"Your Logan's son James Howlett junior aren't you?" Jean asked.

"What's it to you?" Jim asked.

"We need your help, I know you don't want to be like your dad, but right now the X-men need him and he's off with the Avengers," Jean explained, handing Jim one of the glowing gold crystals.

"Its official, welcome to the X-men Kid Wolverine," Cyclops smirked.

"I can see why my dad doesn't like you," Jim snarled.

Cyclops dropped his smirk as he looked at the approaching Justifier army.

"I'm picking up some stray thoughts from Power Princess and Hyperion, this is the largest force of Justifiers they have, they're pulling out their Squadron members, except for the U-men, the people using our abilities aren't just crazy fans but U-men too," Jean explained.

"Which means we know who to go after when this battle is over," Cyclops said.

He looked at his crystal and the Justifier force. Scott Summers could openly say that he didn't agree with Lazlo Collins. But right now he was thankful of the small power boost. And as leader of the X-men, Scott Summers was the first to take the risk of testing this power. Squeezing the crystal, Scott crushed it in his hand and gasped as a gold light consumed him.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled.

"_**Don't worry Jean…it's an incredible experience,"**_ Cyclops said as the light passed.

The X-men and the cameraman gasped as Cyclops stepped out of the light. His costume had taken on a armoured, padded style. Cyclops's signature visor was also now more elaborate, with spikes sticking out of the end of it. The visor was more like a helmet now, though the red of the visor had taken on a yellow colour. Jean smiled before she crushed her crystal. Her costume glowed with a gold light as her pupils disappeared. The gold energy crackled around her, forming a Phoenix emblem on her chest and raptor wings on her shoulder.

"_**Its safe guys, I feel as powerful as the Phoenix, yet as safe as I was when I was younger," **_Jean smiled.

Kurt and Colossus nodded their heads, crushing their crystals. Colossus's skin changed to a gold colour while his cowl turned into a shining blue dome shaped helmet. The rest of his costume also took on an armoured style, much like Kurt's. Yellow smoke replaced Kurt's brimstone effect as he teleported, reappearing with two gold crystal swords.

"Please let me change into something that suits me," Psylocke muttered as she and Angel shattered their crystals.

Angel's costume also took on an armoured appearance, while his cowl was replaced with a helmet with angelic wings on the sides. His wings glowed with pure gold energy as he floated off the ground. Psylocke smirked as her super hero costume was replaced with a gold cloth style suit. A scarf covered her mouth while a gold butterfly aura appeared over her head and two surging gold TK daggers appeared around her hands.

"I thought we were the X-men not the power rangers," Jim huffed.

"You know you're a lot worse than your dad," Bobby said.

"Shut up asshole!"

Bobby sighed before crushing his crystal. He changed to his ice form, which now turned into a gold crystal form. His mouth disappeared as his arms expanded like muscles and spikes popped out of his shoulders.

"_**Wow, I feel like I've reached the peak of my power!" **_Iceman said as he turned into a cold mist.

"All right dad, lets see if I can be good at this too," Jim sighed.

He crushed his crystal and widened his eyes slightly as the energy surged around him. His street clothes were replaced with a yellow and blue armoured costume. The mask was identical to the one his father wore, while a blue maple leaf design on the chest had replaced the X-motive. As a result of the power surge, Jim's canines had grown sharper, his back hunched and his metallic claws had become pure energy.

"_**Oooh yeah, that's what I'm talking about bub!"**_

"**_All right X-men, lets kick them our of our town!"_**

Cyclops threw his arm forward, firing a gold blast from his eyes as the X-men rushed forward. The Justifiers fired their rifles and energy weapons, only for Jean to block the hail of projectiles with her hand. She held off hundreds of bullets before breaking down the projectiles at the atomic level. Then she broke down the firearms and fired telekinetic blasts that shattered the Justifier armour. Jim ran ahead of the X-men, diving at the Justifiers. He span around, slashing at least ten of the Justifiers. As soon as Jim jumped to his feet, the Justifiers looked at their surroundings in confusion before they fell unconscious.

"Its working, they're shutting down the effects of the Justifier helmets," Madison Jeffries said.

"Pay up Dr Nemesis," Rao said.

"Oh come on, the one bet you agree to," Nemesis sighed.

"_**Incredible, I feel as powerful as I was as the Phoenix, only I don't need to worry about control anymore," **_Jean said as she threw several of the Justifiers with her raptor wings.

"_**If this is how you feel as the Phoenix I wish I was Marvel Girl first," **_Psylocke said as he jumped into the air.

The ninja threw several TK kunai's, hitting at least fifteen Justifiers. Then she landed and created a Katana that she used to free six Justifiers of their mind control. Angel swooped over the Justifiers, "cutting" them with his energy wings. He flew in a straight line freeing one Justifier after another. Then he flew away from the bridge and launched a flurry of feathers, like he would have as Archangel. Only this time his feathers freed people's minds and even healed their injuries.

"_**Praying to god is not so much about being given the strength, but being given the opportunity to show your strength. Ve are the ones that make the miracles happen from the strength that god gave us, its been inside us all along and even as a priest I couldn't see it," **_Nightcrawler explained as he teleported around the Justifiers, slashing them with his swords.

"_**DA! The power of our souls Kurt, we see that strength every day without realising it," **_Colossus said.

Colossus didn't even need to punch his opponents, their bullets and energy attacks rebounded off his skin, turning gold as they hit the other Justifiers. Jim slashed two Justifiers, then stabbed one in the gut. He grunted as crowds of Justifiers piled on top of him. Energy spikes suddenly burst out of Jim's armour, knocking the Justifiers back. A cold air breeze blew amongst the Justifiers as Iceman materialised in the middle of the group. Angel and Psylocke cleared the way for Cyclops as he moved to meet with Iceman. Bobby created a gold crystal pillar and raised his thumb to Cyclops.

"_**Hopefully this'll actually work," **_Bobby muttered.

Cyclops fired his optic blast, which reflected off of the crystal pillar, hitting every Justifier in sight. The people on Utopia gasped in awe at the sight that covered the golden gate bridge.

"Wow, we've gotta get some of those crystals too," Rogue said.

"What exactly are the news copters for?" Prodigy asked.

"Sieg called them, he said they were vital to his plan," Sofia said.

"I see, so that's his game, well done boy," Magneto laughed.

Jean raised her hands, creating a vortex of telekinetic energy. Iceman launched diamond shards from his fingertips straight into the vortex, sending the ice daggers flying in every direction, hitting the Justifiers in the path of the vortex. Angel threw his own energy wings into the mix, while Colossus picked Jim up and threw him into a row of the Justifiers. The X-men gathered around one another as the last Justifier fell.

"_**With this we've eliminated half of the force attacking San Francisco," **_Cyclops said.

"_**And have given the media quite a view," **_Jim added, motioning to the news copter.

The X-men lowered their stances as the lights on their costume fade. Their uniforms slowly returned to their normal styles. Jean removed her cowl and threw beads of sweat across the bridge. The veteran X-men and newcomer stood their ground as the U-men advanced towards them. They were all dressed in reverse coloured versions of the original X-men suits. Despite the fact that the U-men force was as big as the Justifier army, the X-men showed no sign of fear.

"Surrender X-men, your outnumbered," the U-men leader said.

"But no where near outclassed, you think numbers are important, you people just came out of the gene pool a few days ago," Scott smirked.

"We've been doing this since we were squeezing pimples off our faces," Bobby chuckled.

"That's an image I didn't want in my head," Jim cringed.

"The point is we've been doing this everyday for a living, we've faced god like beings," Jean said.

"So what makes you think we're scared of a bunch of wannabes?" Psylocke asked.

"Plus don't forget the fact that ve are not alone," Nightcrawler grinned.

The U-men raised their fists as three pink portals appeared behind the X-men. Pixie, Blink and Magik both walked out of the portals, leading a force that caused the U-men to gasp in horror. They led not just X-men, but former Brotherhood and Acoltye members. But most astonishing of all was the presence of survivors from Atlantis, using breathing apparatus to walk on the surface, alongside several armed and even unarmed human civilians. Xavier watched the scene from the TV in his room, fighting back the urge to cry. For just one moment, people of many races and walks of life were united. It was his dream come true.

"Right now, we're all X-men," Scott said.

"In other words, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jim yelled before the makeshift army ran forward.

Next Chapter 10: U for Unity

* * *

><p>I'll return to Hope and Cable in another chapter, but right now I'm focusing on the present with the X-men's efforts to protect Utopia, meanwhile we return to Mojo world where Soldier leads some X-men against John Sublime and his U-men, also Slayer faces his dark counterpart and Selene.<p>

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I picked those eight characters because Jimmy represented the next generation, Cyclops, Jean, Bobby and Angel were four of the original X-men, Kurt represented the faith, Piotr the will and determination and Betsy cause...well she just kicks ass. Plus I'm thinking of making these seven (with the real Wolverine in place of the replacement) the first group of X-men in my reimagining of the series. But thats something that isn't going to come any time soon. Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own X-men

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 10: U for Unity

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! This is Mojo speaking and welcome back to REALITY DEATHMATCH!"

Mojo's face pressed against the camera, his sickening smile sending shivers up the spines of his viewers. The spineless being was quickly gaining popularity across the Multiverse by capturing super heroes and villains and pushing them into fighting one another in gladiator games. But that wasn't all he had been up to, Mojo had been making profits and ratings by turning certain contestants into celebrities. The alternate first class version of Jean Grey had been turned into an idol for Mojo world's homosexual population while half naked posters had been made for numerous versions of attractive female heroes and villains. Mojo had also created favourite teams and groups, as well as speculation on possible couplings.

"So…you and Spiral?" Layla asked Jack.

The two Slayers stood back to back with one another, looking over their swords.

"Me and Spiral, what do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Apparently your quite the hot couple," Layla sighed.

"Well…we did not, not have sex," Jack said.

"You made love?" Layla asked.

"No, it was never making love," Jack turned to Layla, only to see her walking away.

"Its okay Jack, I'm dead in your world right? Its only natural that you should find someone else to make you happy," Layla said.

"Layla I don't love Spiral, I never loved any of the women I slept with…oh shit, great move Robinson," Jack cursed as he ran after Layla.

"THE DRAMA! THE PASSION! THE SEX!" Mojo yelled, practically rubbing his face against the screen. "Ever since the last exciting episode of Reality Death match, our contestants have grown closer and closer, and new couples are abound, but how long can these passionate affairs and romances carry on? Will there be a happily ever after? Or will they tragically be separated by the deadly calls of the arena?"

Ororo Summers of Earth-15 had never been happier. Despite the fact that she was sleeping with a mere copy of her husband, and the fact that this copy was twenty years her junior, Ororo still enjoyed the company of the young man she had picked as her lover. Likewise the teenager took comfort from her compassion, and enjoyed the touch of her soft skin. He ran his hand across her thigh, placing a kiss on her neck.

"This was the best thing that ever happened to me, I hope we can stay like this," Scott said.

"I too hope Scott," Ororo sighed. "But unfortunately we can not continue this."

Scott widened his eyes slightly as Ororo climbed out of bed. She began to put her robes back on, putting her necklace, fastening her frown over her face.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"No Scott, you must never think that, you have been kind to me, you accepted my kiss and even allowed me to take you to bed…but this is but simple sex, this is what Mojoworld had done to us, turned us into things that we are not," Ororo explained.

"What? Humans with needs? Ororo I may be too young to know what true love is but I do know, that I want you Ororo," Scott said fiercely as he gripped Ororo's chin. "On my Earth I killed my parents when my powers manifested, I told Jean my feelings for her only for her to embarrass me by introducing me to her girlfriend. So many things have gone wrong in my life, have gone wrong here, this is the only thing that makes me feel happy…"

Scott didn't need to finish his speech, as the beautiful woman crashed her lips into his. Ororo rolled Scott onto the bed, throwing the covers over their bodies. For just a small moment they gave into their passions.

"But enough of the sappy romance, today we dive into the real reason we're here, FIGHT!"

Mojo's voice echoed across the arena as Soldier and his allies faced yet another threat on the arena. Magnus threw a version of Iron Man against the wall, whilst Rachel engaged a masked version of Vulcan in battle. She blocked energy blasts with her TK, before manifesting her shadow form. Flying at the mad X-man, Rachel delivered a TK enhanced punch to his head, throwing him to the ground. Soldier fired his pistols at two versions of the Beast, both were black furred and completely rabid. He ducked under the swing of a claw, and side stepped a kick.

"The only way for us to end this is to kill one of them Soldier," Magnus said.

"You are not crossing that line," Soldier said as he kicked one of the Beasts.

"It's the only way we can escape these battles Soldier, don't be so Naïve," Rachel said.

Soldier rolled to the floor, and then thrust his feet into the two Beasts, knocking them to the ground. He drew his pistols and fired at their kneecaps. Magnus saw what the masked man was doing and crushed the arms and legs of the Iron man.

"They cant fight anymore, but they'll still live," Soldier said.

"Party pooper, you're ruining the whole point of the show," Mojo announced from his podium.

"Don't worry Mojo, I know what the rules are," X-man smirked.

He fired a blast at Soldier, only for Rachel to fly in the way. She telekinetically deflected the blast, and then fired a blast of her own. Rachel looked to Soldier as the man reloaded his pistols.

'He cant fight against someone on X-man's level, we need to end this quickly,' she thought.

Rachel scanned the arena and looked upon one of the wounded Beasts. She raised her hand, telekinetically grabbed the feral animal's neck.

"RACHEL NO!" Soldier yelled.

Magnus widened his eyes in shock as Rachel twisted the Beast's neck around. Mojo however smiled and relished at the cheers and roars of the crowd. Rachel looked at Soldier as if she was going to explain what she had done. But the masked man simply turned his head away. They were quickly teleported to their 'team' barracks, where a shocked crowd was waiting.

"Well done Rachel," Revanche said.

"Screw well done, you killed Teon," Bobby growled.

"Actually Bobby most versions of Beast are Hank McCoy," Magnus pointed out.

"The gay gym teacher?" Scott asked.

"In my reality he's married to Tigra," the Captain America who was a native of Earth-42 chuckled.

"There must be some way for us to win without having to resort to killing," Storm said.

Rachel ran after Soldier as he walked away.

"Someone's smitten," Jean said.

"A crush nothing more," Magnus sighed, removing his helmet.

"Soldier's right to give her the cold shoulder," Slayer said.

The others looked at Jack in shock, causing him to shrug. He wasn't going to apologise for believing in honour, something Rachel had disregarded when she murdered a defenceless man. Layla gave him a look of indifference before she walked to join Revanche, Shadowcat and Captain America.

"Soldier don't just shut me out, let me explain myself," Rachel said.

"No," Soldier said.

"Soldier I did it for you!"

Soldier stopped, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face Rachel. He took a few steps forward, looking her in the eyes. Suddenly, he slapped the girl across the face. It was soft, a disciplinary slap, yet it still shocked Rachel.

"Don't ever do something for me," he growled.

"You're a liability Soldier," Rachel said.

Again Soldier stopped and turned to look at Rachel.

"Says the girl whose still relying on her Phoenix powers," he said.

"You don't understand it Soldier, your too full of pride, you're the only one here who doesn't have super powers, that's dangerous. You aren't a mutant or even a mutate, if you fight for us like this then you'll only get yourself killed. Don't lay your life on the line for a cause that isn't even your own," Rachel explained.

"Enough, you are not saying anything that makes any level of sense," Soldier said.

"When you run out of bullets nothing you do will be able to stop Mojo or those other psychopaths!"

"I don't care."

"But I do Soldier," Rachel grabbed Soldier by his shoulders and firmly crashed her lips against his.

She kept her mouth pressed against him, the fabric of his mask separating their lips. Soldier calmly grabbed Rachel's shoulders and pushed her to step back.

"Whatever you think I am know this, in my reality I saved you through mouth to mouth, you later then tried to kiss me. But I rejected you then and I am rejecting you now, its no reflection of the kind of woman you are but of the code I follow," he spoke softly, pulling slightly on his mask. "This mask is not just another tool but it is a representation of my code as a soldier, a soldier will fight for a cause and dedicate himself to that cause if it is worthy. I've dedicated my life to fighting against people that would seek to create war and to protect those who wish to live in peace, that is who I am and that is a life that can not afford to have friends or lovers," he explained.

Rachel looked at Soldier in dismay before she turned and rushed towards her room. Slayer appeared behind Soldier, looking at him with a quizzical look.

"Before you ask I have no interest in her anyway, that's why I'm not hypocritical in telling you to talk to Layla, properly this time," Soldier said as he walked past Slayer.

"Yeah, easier said than done really, she's so different from the Layla I know. But still there are things I find similar, like the way she'll look at me when she's disappointed, the way she laughs and smiles whenever somebody cracks a really bad joke, she looks exactly like I imagined her growing up to be…"

"Have you been drinking?" Soldier suddenly asked.

After an awkward pause the warrior said: "I'm not drunk."

"Talk to her, you might regret not taking the chance," the masked man stated as he walked away.

Slayer sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. On his earth, talking to women was easy. He cherished their company, but he had only come to truly love one person. She was that innocent homeless girl caring for her sick brother. He slammed his fist into the wall, energy surging from Yoshinto's eye.

"Temper, temper my dear!"

Jack suddenly drew his sword, stopping it inches from Spiral's neck. She pouted at the hostile look in his eyes.

"Back for another round huh?" Slayer asked.

"I'd love that," Spiral winked.

"Wait…no I mean…" Slayer merely groaned, unwilling to argue with Mojo's right hand. "What do you want Spiral, and if it's another booty call I'm no where near drunk enough for that."

"Oh Jack my dear, come on, don't tell me you aren't curious to see what I can do with a few extra arms in bed," she winked, causing Jack to groan in annoyance.

Slayer waved some of her hands around, once again teleporting Jack to another place. He raised his sword defensively as soon as he saw the enemies around them. Jack made the natural assumption that they were his enemies, since they all had very dark looks about them. Using the eye of Yoshinto, he managed to count the exact number of alternate versions of grunt level heroes and villains. There were sixty-four, a number that eclipsed the miniscule amount in the 'good guy's' camp. A clapping sound caught Jack's attention and he looked up to see his darker counterpart and Selene, both stood on a flight platform in an intimate but also intimidating pose with Selene leaning against Jack's chest.

The two Jack's exchanged very differing looks at one another, "Welcome to our temporary home Slayer, it's very different from yours," the dark Slayer grinned.

The Slayer whom fought for honour however glared firmly at his darker counterpart. His gaze then lingered on Selene, the woman responsible for his other self's corruption. She was beauty preserved through thousands of years of cruelty and a great deal of other things he despised in immortals. He lowered his sword slowly and reassessed his surroundings. The home of the dark forces was a very different place than the prison he and Soldier now occupied. Numerous chains supported cages, filled with a selection of fine women or various worlds and species. Bars and screens, as well as machines of torture where many of the things Jack saw but refused to acknowledge as entertainment. Selene's flight platform finally landed. She stepped away from her lover, walking into the crowds of other male heroes willing to answer her whims.

"She is a true goddess, you think of her as a monster but I see otherwise, I see the most beautiful woman in the world, the strongest, wisest and above all her everlasting youth makes her deserving of the role Empress. The Black empress chose me, she chose us from the moment we were born into this world, she loved us since we were babies," the dark one explained.

"That is the sickest thing I've ever heard," Jack's deadpan response made the dark one laugh.

"You share my sense of humour I see, we can both turn a phrase," he said.

"Did you bring me here to discuss Selene's sex fetishes or your tragic past because I'm not in the mood for either," Slayer snarled.

"Oh that's so cold, how can you talk that way to yourself?" Jack asked.

"Because you are myself, she may have had her claws in you since you were a baby but at some point you chose to be who you are now, you chose to torture and dominate the weak," Slayer explained.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Jack yelled.

The man's sudden change surprised Slayer, but it didn't frighten him. He remained firm and defiant as his darker counterpart delivered the monologue he'd expected:

"I was alone and she took me in, she taught me things, about society that people know happens yet refuse to do anything about. She showed me what humans really are, what we really desire in this world. Had you lived my life, you would be doing the exact same thing I'm doing," spit flew from the man's mouth, his anger and frustration clear.

He straightened his hair and the collar of his armour.

"Lets not talk about the past, lets about the future, about this struggle of yours," he walked around Slayer, keeping close to his allies.

'Coward,' the warrior thought.

"As you see we've assembled quite a force, but there is something else that's ensured our success. An arrangement we have with Mojo himself," Jack smirked and winked at Spiral.

"Call me," Spiral whispered as she teleported away.

Slayer raised his sword over his head as the dark army began to close in on him. A version of Senyaka cracked his whip, whilst Dark Magik lit up her fire-spear. Jack clicked his fingers and a screen appeared in front of Slayer. He widened his eyes slightly, seeing Soldier alone in the arena. The opposite gate opened, revealing seven costumed figures, their darkened silhouettes made Slayer believe he had met them before.

"The original X-men?" he asked.

"Not quite, there already was a Dark X-men group but they were too independent for us to recruit," Jack said.

They walked out of shadows, revealing that they weren't the X-men at all. Four of them were dressed like the original X-men, Iceman, Cyclops, Beast and Marvel Girl but they looked nothing like their counterparts. Their Angel was a busty blonde wearing a short-sleeved orange and black outfit. A Polaris with a poor dye job and a Havok with an even bulkier containment suit flanked them. Leading them was a man in a white coat with a bald, expanded head, though it was clear he wasn't Charles Xavier.

"Behold the fans of the X-men gone wrong, the U-men," Jack chuckled.

"Are you kidding me, you send a load of amateurs up against Soldier, is this some kind of test for him or do you just not like those kids?" Slayer asked.

"Come on Jack, don't tell me your not afraid for him."

"He is just one man, against an army of super humans," Slayer resisted the urge to shiver, feeling Selene breathe in his ear.

He had barely noticed her arrival and didn't hesitate to push her back with his elbow. Raising his sword again, he pointed the blade at Selene's chest, only for a screen to appear in his face. It showed another gate opening and the arena shook as a massive figure stomped onto the field. He was a hulking mess of flesh and metal, a mixture of Colossus's metal alloy, hardened skin and Cyclops's own eyes.

"Well shit," Slayer said.

"There's not enough bullets in that man's gun to bring down that thing," Selene laughed.

Soldier turned away from the U-men and looked at the enhanced giant. As soon as their eyes met, the giant let out a roar that frightened the crowd.

* * *

><p><span>Main Earth<span>

"KICK ASS EVERYONE!" Pixie yelled, spraying several U-men with dust.

San Francisco was once again a battlefield, but this time it's citizens weren't hiding, they were working with the X-men to stop the invaders. The U-men were inexperienced with their powers, having no idea just how much power they could unleash on their targets. The rioting civilians easily trampled someone imitating Iceman. Rachel kept the atmosphere at a room temperature, preventing those with Iceman's powers from even firing their ice blasts. Bobby had abandoned his ice form and just beat the villain's up with his bare hands. It was a sight to behold, a man in his trunks beating up the competition. Psylocke stabbed Marvel Girl imitators with her psi-blades, easily overpowering their weak telepathic minds.

"Always wondered who would win, the New, New X-men or the Old New X-men?" Josh said as he tackled a man to the ground.

He delivered a swift punch to his opponent's face, then used his powers to put him to sleep. Josh ducked as a Thunderbird look alike tried to clothes line him. Neal fired a blast into the man's chest, throwing him off the bridge. Several police officers fired their pistols and riot shotguns, hitting the U-men in waves. A Cyclops imitator fired his optic blast, only for Polaris to magnetically deflect the blast. Havok then stepped forward, throwing the man back with a single blast.

"Its quite strange really, myself in this position," Magneto said, knocking several U-men out with well placed metal marbles.

"For but a single moment, its as if my dream has come true," Charles noted.

He put a hand to his head, knocking at least ten men and women out. Jean matched the Professor's move, knocking a few more U-men unconscious. She then punched a woman in the face, taking her down the old fashioned way. Hank kicked two U-men in the chest, and then kicked another into the air. Angel caught the man and dropped him on his allies. Surge ran through the mass of U-men alongside Noah, both respectively firing blasts of electricity and light at the people they passed.

"Next time you guys plan on wiping out mutant kind, don't get a load of idiots off the street," Jimmy said, slashing and stabbing anyone in his way.

Kurt teleported and bicycle kicked several more U-men before teleporting into Colossus's hand and allowing himself to be launched into a crowd of the mutant extremists.

"You know something tells me Wolverine should be here," Mercury said.

"His son's here," Wind Dancer said.

"What does that mean? Bull really, I'd take the original over a copy any day," Rockslide said.

Jimmy growled as several U-men with Wolverine claws began walking towards the group.

"Great an army of copies," Roberto groaned.

"Time for our secret weapon, Laurie, remember the plan," Sofia said.

Laurie nodded her head as she walked up to the frontline. She concentrated on her own insecurities, generating the necessary pheromones. Sofia controlled the wind, directing the pheromones like a bullet. The Wolverine wannabes all fell to their knees in horror, running away as fast as they could. Laurie's pheromones invoked feelings of terror and doubt within their bodies and the reaction was so strong that they physically needed to be away from her. Inside Utopia's medical wing, Emma Frost looked up at the TV screen, shaking her head at what she saw as a sickening display. Humans are mutants were working together, or that's at least how the media spun it. She then widened her eyes in public as another news report showed a young hero's rally speech.

"I knew he would find a way," Lazlo said.

"Hush darling, you should be resting," Emma planted her hands on Lazlo's chest, pushing him back onto the bed.

"Sieg, Sven, I can wait to see what you do next," he said before falling into unconsciousness.

"WE WON!" Josh yelled, being the first of many to cheer.

Warren pulled Betsy into a passionate kiss while Scott wrapped his arms around Jean's waist.

"We did it, we protected Utopia," he said, kissing her neck.

"You've done more than that Mr Summers, this was all part of Sieg's plan," Sofia said, walking to Cyclops's side.

"He sent us back here not only because he knew we wanted to help, but because he knew we could help San Francisco on his behalf," Dust explained.

"Then I assume he contacted the media," Scott said.

"Yes, he's probably addressing the country now."

"Addressing the country?"

"That's right, he's making his intentions and the intentions of anyone who gets behind him clear," Sofia explained.

"And are you behind him?" Scott asked.

"Without a doubt Mr Summers," Sofia smiled.

The X-men had saved their home, but the greater battle behind the scenes was still being fought.

* * *

><p>In Mojo world, Slayer stood his ground against an army that was very eager to rip him to shreds. Yoshinto's eye kept him aware of the movements of his enemies, while his two human eyes watched the events unfolding in the arena. Soldier stood looking up at a heavily modified mutant, a giant that could crush him with a mere look. He looked between the U-men and the giant and despite his mask; Jack could tell that the man wasn't afraid. They had fought an even match before and Jack had seen his collection of hidden weapons and his skill in combat. This was skill so great that Soldier managed to take a Phoenix possessed Super Skrull with just a shield.<p>

'Well he was blasted in response,' Slayer thought.

The evil version of Jack walked past his counterpart and stood between a punk rock version of Storm and a Juggernaut possessed Colossus.

"You want to make a difference in this world, stop all the demonic forces from dominating the human race and maintain the balance of good and evil. In my experience maintaining balance is overrated, think of all the lives you could preserve by taking absolute control, like a child with a pair of scissors," he explained.

"So you take control of all the chaotic forces in your world and decide when and how many lives they take, you rob people of their freedom and kill when you feel like it. I don't want or need to hear your explanation on things," Slayer said.

"Even if we're making you an offer you really shouldn't refuse. Come on Jack, I know you, you aren't actually happy with your life, you think staying true to your honour makes you a complete man. Sure you're a bad ass samurai, the Slayer of evil but for all your talk your just as corrupt as us and as pathetic as all those lower beings," Jack explained.

"When your not spending your nights drinking you give your body to women, seeking pleasure and comfort and sometimes women fall in love with you, but you throw them aside in favour of a memory, a ghost long gone and some part of you thinks you'll be reunited with her. But you have blood on your hands Slayer, your just like us, damaged, embraced by the darkness," Selene ran her tongue across Slayer's cheek.

He backhanded Selene, throwing her into the arms of her servants. They snarled, preparing their weapons and powers to attack the man. Slayer held his sword at the ready, and took a final look at the screen. Neither Soldier now the U-men had yet made their move, as if waiting for his undivided attention. The masked man reached into his equipment belt, pulling out two disc shaped objects.

"You know if you think Soldier is done for, there's something you should probably know, the eye of Yoshinto can't see him," Slayer smirked.

Jack and Selene widened their eyes, an action everyone in the arena shared. As Soldier threw the discs at Sublime and the wannabe Marvel Girl, the giant behind him strangely began to shrink. His armoured plates disappeared and the glow in his eyes stopped. He became nothing but a skinny and sickly little man twitching on the floor. The metal discs Soldier threw were both telepathic dampeners. They both stuck themselves to the telepath's heads. Soldier then proceeded to disable the other U-men. He grabbed the Cyclops imitator by the head, twisting his head just enough to fire an optic blast into the Beast imitator's chest. Knocking the Cyclops imitator out, Soldier ran at Iceman imitator and Angel lady. He drew a knife from his belt, pressing a switch on it to activate the heater inside. The blade turned red hot; just hot enough to disrupt Iceman's abilities. Soldier stabbed the blade into the imitator's chest, causing him to scream as his legs and arms melted. The Angel lady flew back, obviously well aware that this match was out of her league.

"That's why I have so much faith that we'll win, because even though you've got an army, our side has a secret weapon and I bet you haven't even figured out what it is yet," Slayer smirked.

"No we haven't, I don't really care either, cause our secret weapon trumps yours," his darker counterpart grinned back.

The members of the dark army began to separate, clearing the way for another dark counterpart. Slayer held his sword out, gritting his teeth together slightly. Despite the overwhelming sense of dread Slayer threw himself into battle.

Soldier left the arena, rubbing his forehead through the mask. He stumbled slightly, leaning against the wall. The masked man quickly recovered his bearings and looked to the teammates approaching him.

"What the heck just happened?" Jubilee asked.

Suddenly, another of Spiral's portals appeared. Soldier put a hand to his holster as a figure stumbled out of the portal.

"JACK!" Layla yelled.

Slayer stood with his armour in shambles, steam rising from a burn on his shoulder. His face was covered in blood and bruises and his sword had been snapped in half. He fell forward, straight into Soldier's arms.

"GET ELIXIR NOW!" Magnus yelled.

Soldier bought Slayer to the ground, putting him into the recovery position. But the warrior defiantly raised his hand, grabbing the collar of Soldier's shirt.

"You…can't…afford…hold back,…" he whispered weakly.

"Save your strength," Soldier ordered.

"Jack," Layla gasped, grasping his hand.

"Careful, his bones have nearly shattered," Soldier said.

"Selene…has an…army," his throat sounded hoarse and he knew that his windpipe was bordering on crushed, but he needed to tell them. "Her prize…not home…realities…conquer others!"

"She's going to conquer other realities?" Soldier asked and Slayer nodded his head.

"Her secret weapon led all of reality to knees!"

Elixir pushed through the crowd, healing Slayer's throat just enough for him to form a clear sentence.

"He said he was the last person on his Earth, he said his name is King Hyperion!"

Next Chapter 11: Saviour or Destroyer

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, might involve the Exiles in future chapters. Next time its a Hope focus chapter.<p>

Hopes identity has been discovered in the main marvel universe, but her origin and connection to the Phoenix will be different in my story. Thats all I'm saying right now :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

Hey guys, this chapter serves as a tie into the Hunt and as well as focusing on Hope's growth reveals the truth about the timeline she and Cable are in, as well as one of the key villains in the X-men saga of the Struggle of the Apprentice series.

* * *

><p><span>The March to Second Coming<span>

Chapter 11: Saviour or Destroyer

A few more years had passed and Hope was a teenager of fifteen years. Already she was beginning to develop into a young woman, as was her control over her mutant abilities. Everyday Cable taught her more about her abilities, the X-men and survival. Logan's son Scotty was also growing into a fine young man, and Rose was sure of the attraction between him and Hope. Logan had cleaned up a bit; he spent a little less time drinking and more time at work, gaining food and parts for the family. He even made a deal with one of the last automobile producers in America and paid him a small fortune in salvaged parts and cash for the famed spider mobile, which the man had rebuilt using the parts he often traded with his customers.

As Hope grew so too did her fascination with the past, the X-men, Avengers and the supposed conqueror Siegfried Wallace. She often went into town and traded parts for books on history and newspaper articles concerning the 'rise of the heroic age' bought on by Sieg and again supposedly ended by his actions. The red haired girl often sat on a hill in town, reading the books and papers. Her fascination with Sieg turned into a form of admiration, however she still had her qualms. Cable began to see promise in her as a soldier, but as a leader she was still a long way from finishing her training. There was still more that needed to be done before they returned to the past.

"Rose, how did you meet Logan?" Hope asked her mother figure.

"I've known Logan for some time, after the world was pushed to the brink he and I fell in love and I managed to convince him to marry me," Rose explained.

"Are you talking about the time of the great cosmic bang?" the girl asked.

Rose smiled at the girl's knowledge of history.

"Yes the time when all of the Avengers and solo heroes united into a single team, the final battle between Deathblade, the Squadron Supreme and the man who manipulated them all," Rose looked up at the sky with a distant expression on her face. "We're approaching the anniversary of that time you know, tonight will be the night we see the effects of the cosmic bang, that beautiful aura left when the end of the world was prevented with great sacrifice," she offered Hope a hand and lifted her off the ground.

Hope looked up at the sky as well. Every night a curious event happened, the world experienced an aurora effect in the sky. No matter where in the world people would see a silvery wave flow across the star lit sky. For a moment all universes would disconnect before reconnecting again, time itself would stop for a mere second unnoticed by the rest of the world. But every year Hope experienced that sensation, that change in her perception. When the two red heads returned home they were greeted with a cooked meal courtesy of Scotty.

"Cable went on a scouting mission today," the young teen stated.

"On his own?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, near fortress territory, the heroes are expanding the fortress, I think General Aeon might be preparing that big push against the forces of the conqueror," he explained.

Logan curiously stroked his chin before tilting the contents of a bottle into his mouth. He stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the reflection of the setting sun on the huge crystal palace.

"One thing you need to learn Hope is not to be arrogant and believe yourself capable of all the things Summers will believe you to be," Rose explained.

"Should I not have faith in myself?" Hope asked.

"Of course you should have faith, just don't lose yourself to the belief that you alone can decide the fate of the world…you see Siegfried Reilly began a revolution amongst the heroes, not against the shattered world government or the rest of the galaxy but in the very way the costumed heroes operated. Individual teams were disbanded and merged into a single team, the X-men however were a little too stubborn and of course there was a great disagreement between them, you need to accept and understand the views of others and accept that sometimes your way may not be the best, there comes a time when young people must accept the guidance of those whom know more than them and the old must accept the new ideas presented by the next generation!"

"Have the serenity to accept what cant be changed, the courage to try and the wisdom to know the difference, Kurt was a fan of that one," Logan said in agreement of Rose's speech.

"How many years did it take for Sieg to unite the heroes?" the girl asked.

"Not nearly as long as you might believe, most of the difficult tasks had already been completed after the battle with Muramasa, when the bomb that would have destroyed Earth was disarmed," Rose explained.

"You said Deathblade pushed the world to the edge, did Sieg save it?"

"He played a role in saving it, the fate of the world ultimately came down to the choice and sacrifice of one man," Logan said.

"Who was that…" Hope paused as a sharp knock interrupted the conversation.

The knocking at the door continued until Logan opened the door. Scotty stood panting, leaning against the door frame as if he had ran from the nearby settlement. Hope looked over Logan's shoulder and saw the smoke rising from the settlement in the distance. As Scotty explained to his father the situation, that the conquerors forces had attacked the settlement, Hope began dressing herself for a fight, tying her hair into a knot, she picked up the two rifles Cable had left and climbed out of the window. Logan helped Scotty reach the shoulder and began treating the cut on his forehead. He widened his eyes as he heard the engine of the jeep.

'Okay Hope, time for you to be a saviour,' the girl thought, driving towards the battle.

He witnessed the bloodshed; the senseless slaughter of hundreds of innocents and it didn't really bother him. Instead he found a type of irony in the fact that the sentinels killed humans when they had previously been programmed to protect them. But they now had new directives; or rather their directives had been improved. The distinctions between mutants and humans had been eliminated. Three Sentinels marched through the Stark settlement and ripped open the roofs of houses, disintegrating families and groups with their eye beams. He wasn't bothered by it; this slaughter had purpose to him. Energy crackled in his left hand as the screams of the innocent grew louder.

"Hope Summers, the mutant messiah, the delusion, the forgotten one, the continuation," the hooded man muttered.

A man and his family hid in an alleyway, watching one of the Sentinels walk by. For a moment they believed they would be safe, until the Sentinel turned. The father screamed, shielding his family as the Sentinel raised its hand. Suddenly, a blast flew into the side of the Sentinel's head, blowing it apart. Hope ran from her hiding place, throwing several discs. The discs formed star shaped shields, similar in appearance to the shield of the famous Captain America. They circled around Hope, protecting her as she began to Shepard people off the streets. She raised a rifle from her shoulder and the barrel expanded as Hope targeted the second Sentinel and fired a beam that collided with its shoulder. The force of the attack knocked the Sentinel back slightly, but the Sentinel quickly regained balance and fired a blast into Hope's shield. She fired back, blowing up the sentinel's head.

"Everyone, follow me…I'll get you all to safety," Hope promised as the symbol of a fiery bird glowed in her eyes.

Cable always knew that Sieg was destined for great things. What he had no idea of however was exactly what he would accomplish. The only thing he had was probabilities, the words of Logan, Layla Miller and Blaquesmith. His mentor and caretaker had also taken to time travelling and had traversed various timelines. Through his travels he had gathered technology for Hope and Cable to use, including a new cybernetic arm for Cable and a bionic eye. As Blaquesmith ran over the charging sequence for Cable's plasma rifle, Cable himself looked out of the cave that was Blaquesmith's lab and towards the gigantic fortress. The last bastion of hope humanity had, unless Cable went back to the past with Hope.

"Washington was saved from a reality bomb, what happened after that Blaquesmith?" Cable asked.

"Sieg expanded his super hero revolution, eventually coming into conflict with the X-men. He demanded that they fall in line and join his single united organisation of super heroes, but the X-men said no and that put down the seeds for future conflict, some of the X-men were open to the idea of joining with the Avengers and Fantastic Four, but Cyclops insisted on fighting for mutant survival, unfortunately that led to a battle between Wolverine and Cyclops, their opposing views on how to lead the team had reached their limits, the X-men were divided and that left the world further weakened when Sieg finally fell," Blaquesmith explained.

"With an organisation of super heroes at his command, its only natural the world's defences would fall," Cable sighed.

"But then hope came, in the form of a child, but not your child Nathan, the child of Siegfried Wallace," Blaquesmith stated.

"But who was the mother?" Cable asked, turning to the telepath with his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Esme Frost was angry, so angry that she was shutting down the minds of her personal guards. Though she was assembling the pieces of tech she needed to make the enhancement machine, what she had come to call Cerebrex, her other operations were being jeopardised left and right. It was all because of Sieg and his interference. As she expected the X-men did little to free X-Factor of her telepathic control. But after the U-men's attack on San Francisco, Sieg suddenly came to Esme's academy.<p>

"Find our friends," he had told his team.

Sooraya and Dust threw her guards aside and X-23 ploughed through the students, never once drawing her claws. Sieg himself defeated Mystique, seemingly killing her. He shoved his sword through her chest, changing her from her disguise as Adrienne Frost to her true blue form.

"So indecent," Dust muttered, turning away from Mystique's naked form.

"I always knew those clothes were just part of her powers," Sofia said.

"Good thing Cypher went against Cyclops's orders to cover this all up, Hindsight, some tech has been used to control the members of X-Factor can you shut it down?" Sieg asked over his communicator.

Esme never heard the response of Sieg's tech support. The bugs she placed throughout her academy could only record what the intruders had done. Sieg tore down the school with his crystal constructs and freed Monet St. Croix and her teammates of their mind control. X-Factor joined Sieg and his teammates in the final battle against the forces of the Squadron Supreme, alongside the former Xavier institute student body and even Magneto. Avengers and X-men fought as one that day, keeping the world going and allowing Esme to continue her plans. But the loss of Mystique was still a crippling blow; Daken had disappeared to seek out revenge for the death of his lover. Esme still didn't know what happened to Sieg, he seemed to have disappeared but Daken was adamant that he would find him and kill him for Mystique.

"Everything falling apart yet?" a voice asked from the shadows.

The girl turned her head, glaring at the new arrival. He was dressed in a black suit with white lenses on his mask and a black hooded trench coat. Esme had gained a fortune by herself, but in order to bring Miss Sinister into the gold she needed an ally shrouded by obscurity. Virtue, or Left Hand as he was sometimes known was that ally. He had been responsible for the resurrection of Krakoa a few months ago, and the destruction of Sinister's lab, thus forcing her to turn to Esme for funds.

"What do you want Virtue?" Esme asked.

He raised his left arm, enveloping the shadows with the blue light that glowed across the appendage.

"The return of my master, to that end I will play all of you with your petty ambitions against one another," Virtue walked away from the wall and placed several items on Esme's desk.

Esme looked closely at the items, they looked like black crystals with red circuitry running across them. She counted four in total and when she reached to touch them Virtue gripped her hand tightly.

"Careful, acquiring these was no easy task," Virtue said.

"What are they?" Esme asked.

"Remnants of a society once worshipped as gods, but soon their falsehood will be revealed, as well as the false existence of Homo-superior, when that happens then you will be able to eliminate the X-men…until then you will continue to create Cerebrex and make no move against them, remember Queen your role can be filled by another," the hooded man explained.

"I am not your puppet," Esme said.

"Indeed, you have your own plans and you will be free to carry them out once my master has been resurrected," Virtue picked up the crystals and put them in his utility belt.

"Who exactly is your master, what are you hoping to achieve beyond resurrecting him?" Esme asked.

"You have your future and I have mine, now if you'll excuse me I have business elsewhere to attend to!"

He extended his hand, creating a blue portal. Esme made one final attempt to reach into his mind, but the blue energy crackled from his arm and shocked the telepath. She fell back onto her desk, looking at the man in shock before he walked through the portal and disappeared. Virtue travelled through the gap between every reality, a black void filled with stars that represented whole realities, he could see and touch every possibility. But there was only one reality he had interest in. He stepped into that reality, that timeline and opened his arms as the portal closed. Two children suddenly rushed towards him, nearly dragging their metallic wings across the floor. They hugged Virtue's legs as he rubbed their heads.

"Virtue!" both children cried.

"We're so glad you are back, we've been so worried, we thought Kang found you," the red skinned girl said, she would have cried if not for the fact that a piece of cloth his her eyeless face.

"Please don't leave us that long again," the purple skinned boy more than made up for his sister's inability to cry.

"Uriel, Eimin, don't be sad anymore, I'll be staying a little longer this time, I have been taking steps to secure your future," Virtue said, continuing the rub the children's heads with an affection any father would have.

"We were afraid the X-men would find us," Uriel said.

"Don't worry, this place is shielded from even the 'messiah's' eyes," Virtue stood and walked towards the table.

At first glance the home of Virtue and his adopted children was a traditional Japanese country home. But beyond that it was so much more, it existed between two points in time in a single reality. The twins aged with every trip Virtue took out of the hut and could monitor the hellish future and the heroic past, learning from both. Eimin remained at the masked man's side, relying on him to guide her through the house.

"Eimin, what did I tell you?" Virtue asked.

"See without eyes, use my other senses…I have been learning father," Eimin whispered affectionately.

"Show me!"

Eimin walked towards a well-maintained piano. She climbed onto the stool and opened the cover for the notes. Virtue sat with Uriel as a silver robot walked into the room, placing cups of tea on the table.

"How has your training gone Uriel?" Virtue asked the boy.

"I destroyed seven Ultron models," Uriel said.

"Good, we can move onto fourteen then, Jocasta?" Virtue looked up at the silver humanoid robot.

Jocasta 13 possessed a much smoother body than her present day counterpart. That and she was much more advanced, in touch with the emotions necessary to provide the children with a surrogate mother.

"I will begin production of fourteen more advanced models of Ultron drones," at the same time she was efficient, ready to follow orders and die fighting for the children if ever Kang or the messiah broke into the pocket dimension.

Virtue tapped his finger against the table, pushing one of the hidden buttons. He bought up a holographic image of an Ultron/Sentinel hybrid. Pushing one button after another with the precision of a pianist, Virtue altered the design of the machine, replacing pieces of armour and tech that had proven to be redundant against Uriel. The masked man stopped as a beautiful sound filled the house. Even Jocasta halted her activities and looked towards Eimin. The girl played the piano with perfect grace, as a veteran pianist would do to amaze and awe the spectators. Jocasta and the other mechanical drones throughout the house simply heard a beautiful song. Virtue however witnessed the transcendence of Eimin's powers. Every note opened a possible future beyond the hellish one Virtue chose to use to teach them. As Eimin closed the song Virtue clapped and rose to touch the girl's shoulder.

"You are both becoming exactly what I hoped you would," Virtue whispered.

"Would our parents be proud?" Uriel asked.

"Most undoubtedly so, but there is still so much more to be done, Hope grows everyday as does the skill of Aeon's new apprentice, soon he will meet with the X-men and expose the darkest secret of mankind, the secret Heinrich Wallace died to conceal…then we will strike, we will change the future," Virtue explained.

"Will we cease to exist?" Eimin asked.

"No, time will be rewritten but life will find a way."

"Do…" Eimin choked, putting her head against Virtue's chest. "Do you promise?" she asked, gripping the fabric of Virtue's suit tightly.

Virtue hugged both children, closing his eyes as they listened to his still heartbeat.

"Listen to my heartbeat and know that I do not lie, I promise Uriel, Eimin, Apocalypse twins, children of the Archangel, you will survive, you will not cease to exist, you will live!"

It was the only true peace that Virtue could enjoy. He planted the four devices he had gathered onto the table and ushered the children out of the room, promising he would play with them later. For at that moment he had plans to adjust and implement. Again he tapped the buttons on the table as if he was playing the piano, bringing up schematics for weapons, warships and machines. After cycling through them he looked over the devices he had gathered, machines of celestial power built for a single purpose, to root out the weak from the strong. He then chose the strong, people whom had proven themselves to possess true strength.

"Laurie Collins, the Wallflower whom didn't follow in her father's footsteps and remained true to her compassion in the end, John Proudstar, born warrior, proud and strong, whom embraced death to bring peace to his brother, John Allerdyce, a man whom proved himself a hero in his final moments and Sean Cassidy, the man whom rose from the crippling forces of loss and failure," he bought up holographic images of each X-man and then levitated the celestial devices towards them. "They will be the heralds of your return, the four horsemen of death!"

"You're really going to do it aren't you?" a voice asked Virtue from behind.

"Yes Spiral," Virtue turned to the intruder, confident of his ability to rip Spiral apart if she chose to attack him or his adopted children.

"Bringing him back? Even I'm afraid of him and working with Mojo that says something," Spiral said.

"Just continue to do your part," Virtue said.

"But Mojo is afraid, he isn't often scared, that says something too. The one pulling Mojo's strings is strong, so strong and I think he could wipe out Mojo world if he wanted to," Spiral explained.

"Mojo is a coward, you will soon see that!"

"You want me to free Mojo's prisoners?" Spiral asked.

"You wont have to, just keep watching, keep pretending you're loyal to him, just as you will be pretending you are loyal to Esme, keep up the charade until Soldier has seen everything I need him to see," Virtue explained.

"But what do you need him to see?"

"The future Spiral, the true future, not the possibility Bishop came from or the dimension Miller and the messiah grew and are growing up in, but the true future that will be created when Hope returns to the present and resumes the work of the Celestials. I want him to see the truth and to tell the X-men of the truth, that the future Cable is raising Hope in is an alternate reality, not the real future of my world, I want them all to see the future that Eimin and I see, I want them to see that their messiah is in fact not a saviour, but the one who will in fact destroy the Earth, if mutant kind returns it will mean the end of all life, all that will remain is death!"

* * *

><p>Daken had been walking in the woods for days, tracking his prey. He had made sure to take measures to keep Sabretooth from following him on Esme's orders. But in truth Daken wouldn't have minded if Creed did follow him. It would have given him the excuse to kill his father's tormentor. He narrowed his eyes, catching a glint of silver and blue. Before he could react however his prey moved, jumping towards him. Sieg slammed his fist into Daken's face, throwing him towards a tree. Daken popped out his claws and rushed at the young man. He swung his arm around, narrowly catching his opponent's arm. But much to his shock the wound sealed itself. Sieg then delivered several blows to Daken's head, dizzying his senses.<p>

"You'll pay for what you did," Daken snarled.

Sieg suddenly grabbed the back of Daken's head and smashed their lips together. Daken widened his eyes before grabbing Sieg's shrinking hips. Mystique ripped away Daken's cowl and traced her tongue across his face.

"Thought you'd lost me?" Raven asked.

"I know better, it would take a nuke to kill you for good, even then there would still be doubt," Daken grinned.

"AHEM!"

Daken and Raven both stopped smiling as they looked to the trees. A young, black haired man suddenly dropped to the floor. He wore a blue T-shirt with a black shirt over it, grey trousers and black boots.

"Where is Sieg?" Daken demanded.

"He left me in charge, I'm his brother Virgil!"

"You, you were that boy who tried to kill that messiah baby," Mystique said, remembering her encounter with Virgil during Gothica's invasion of Westchester.

"Not one of my finest moments, I wasn't entirely myself then," Virgil sighed.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Daken asked.

"Because Sieg trusted his brother," Sophie said, walking out of the shadows.

"Lurking as always I see Miss Cuckoo, very well, what is the plan, why did Sieg pull us out and where is he now?" Mystique asked.

"He wants you to go to Utopia, as my prisoners," Virgil said.

Daken immediately popped out his claws, whilst Mystique drew her gun. Virgil raised his hands only slightly, clearly unafraid of both mutants.

"Hear him out before you act," Sophie said.

"Daken will be sent to Utopia and in turn Esme will fear you telling the X-men about her plans, she'll attempt to wipe away Daken's memories, but Sophie with the other Cuckoos will head Esme off, discover where she is and the X-men will be able to go to Esme and stop her," Virgil explained.

"Seems like you almost have it all worked out, I however…" Mystique paused as she assumed Daken's form, "Have a way to improve it," she grinned.

Virgil put a hand to his chin, regarding Mystique for a moment.

"All right Mystique, tell me what you had in mind!"

* * *

><p>Utopia had fallen silent, though San Francisco was safe; the rest of the world had been through hell. Certain members of the X-men had also gone through their own personal hells. Logan returned to Utopia, his son Jimmy refused to stay and left to support Virgil's new team in tracking down escaped criminals. Magneto had to bury his son, whilst the young students whom had helped the Avengers fight off Deathblade and the conqueror Muramasa mourned the loss of their friend. Though Icarus and Hellion had returned from death, the X-men believed that Sieg had sacrificed himself to prevent the detonation of a reality bomb. So Utopia had fallen silent as each person whose life Sieg had touched mourned in his or her own way.<p>

"Megan," Trance and Loa stood outside of Pixie's room.

The welsh girl curled up on her bed, she had taken to no longer using her teleportation spells, as she was so distracted and saddened by the loss of Sieg that she couldn't control where she ported. Trance and Loa felt the loss too, but they didn't have as firm a connection to Sieg as Megan had. Having had a crush on him, it was particularly hard for Megan to let go. Kurt sat at his chapel, praying nearly everyday. He had been particularly close to Sieg; beyond their shared German heritage they got on well because of their similar personalities. Despite their contrasting beliefs in religion, Kurt a catholic and Sieg an atheist they both had faith in people and fun loving personalities that made them ideal friends. But even though Sieg had declared himself an atheist, towards the final battle for the Earth he began to lean towards a Christian mind side. He came to Kurt before the battle began and asked him for some advice.

"Have you ever felt…conflicted about being a priest and a super hero?" the boy had asked.

"I hope that being good at one makes me better at the other, but that is not vhy you have come is it Siegfried?" Kurt often always used the full pronunciation of Sieg's name; he was one of the few who did.

"I'm constantly conflicted, because I don't know how to be anything else…well maybe there's investigative journalism but that's only because of my dad, but genetically speaking…my biological father was a scientist but I don't know the first thin about science," Sieg sighed, he was already at a loss for words.

"You don't want there to be any regrets," Kurt said.

"No I don't, I've said everything I can to Sven…no, everything I can to my father, it feels right to call him that, to my friends and to some of the people I don't really like," Sieg chuckled slightly.

"A long time ago, the X-men faced one of their toughest battles, the trial by combat with the Shiar imperial guard, before I fought I prayed…confessed all my sins and prayed for everything to be all right, and every time I go off on a mission when I can help it and when I know the risks I pray," Kurt explained, removing his prayer beads from his pocket and touching Sieg's hand. "I know in my soul that you are a good person, you seek forgiveness for sins through action, that's your path to god. But sometimes letting it all out, praying can make it easier, and a priest, especially a friend will never judge!"

Sieg nodded his head, understanding what Kurt was saying. The church was empty; few people ever went to it on Utopia.

"I've got a lot on my mind, I've done some things I'm not proud of…wow I'm not really sure how this goes, I've never actually read a bible before, is that a sin? Don't worry about the answer Kurt, okay, well I've fought a lot, I mean they were bad people but sometimes I got so angry I fought people who were only trying to help me, that's one of my biggest sins I suppose, there was a darkness inside me that more often than not took over but I'm pretty sure I'm clear of that now…I've had impure thoughts about some women, but I'm a teenager that's natural isn't it? I've had sex out of wed lock twice, only once was with someone I genuinely loved, but I haven't told her I love her often enough and I was too cold to her, I never gave her the closeness she wanted from me. I once assaulted officers of the law, they were trying to arrest me and I ended up hurting them, when I was really young I stole a guy's wallet and probably my biggest sins…I never loved my biological dad, there was always Sven, he was always there for me, even in death he kept pushing me but I never had any kind of emotion when I was told about Heinrich Wallace, my biological father!"

Kurt smiled at Sieg, proud of him for his short venture into religion. On Kurt's instruction Sieg bowed his head and together they prayed.

"Don't feel bad about your feelings concerning the man whose blood you share, because you are not the only one whom has felt empty concerning his true lineage, Azazel was never a father to me," Kurt explained.

"Thank you Kurt and thanks again for listening, now if you excuse me I need to see if I can convince your leader to get his head out of his ass…whoops sorry, is swearing in a place of worship a sin?"

"I think in this case the lord will understand, since it's our good but very stubborn leader," Kurt chuckled.

Kurt wiped his eyes, but still smiled at the memory. He would miss Sieg very much, but he prayed that Sieg had found peace wherever he was. Of course some of the people on Utopia felt that Sieg's loss was a good thing.

"I know stuff trust me, Sieg being gone will be better for us in the long run," Layla Miller said, sitting on Cyclops's desk.

Scott remained silent, allowing his wife to speak his thoughts. Jean slapped Layla across the face and pointed to the door.

"You are not welcome here," she snarled.

"But…"

"Whatever future you come from know this, Sieg was our friend and in that moment he chose to give everything to save us, that means this stuff you know isn't relevant to us anymore. So get out of here Layla, because no one wants you here," Jean explained.

Layla huffed as she walked out of Cyclops's office. She walked past the Stepford Cuckoos, stopping as she felt their presence in her mind.

"You got it all wrong Miller," Celeste said.

"Yeah, your ability to know stuff is severely overrated," Mindee said.

"Good mental defences there Miller, but no match for the four of us," Phoebe said.

"Four," Layla gasped.

She saw the psychic image of Sophie and widened her eyes.

"Didn't know I was back did you, just like you didn't know Sieg was going to sacrifice himself to stop the reality bomb, just like you don't know that he isn't dead," Sophie explained.

"Just like you don't know what's going to happen next," Celeste frowned at the woman before she turned into diamond.

Her sisters sighed as she punched Layla across the face, knocking her unconscious.

"We could have just 'pushed' her into unconsciousness, no need to give her a concussion," Phoebe said.

"Yeah well she threatened to kill Sieg, plus it did feel good," Celeste huffed.

"It did indeed," her sisters nodded.

* * *

><p>The Conqueror looked over his domain, a place where the human population was dwindling in the hundreds. It was fitting really, the X-men of his world wanted mutant kind to be restored and in the end they got neither. He raised his hand, summoning a torrent of holographic computer screens.<p>

"One potential future wiped away, it seems that nothing is going to plan," he sighed.

"_**You are wrong!"**_

The Conqueror turned, drawing a red and grey sword from his cloak. He relaxed his posture as a being in pitch black armour emerged from a portal. Dark energy flowed from his body like a constant fire. The only source of light on his person was his glowing red eyes. He stopped next to the Conqueror and looked at the multitude of worlds.

"_**With every choice Sieg and Virgil make, they create a world, Muramasa's previous manipulations, combined with damage caused both by the destruction of the M'Kran crystal and Mephisto's contract over Spider-man being broken has resulted in the creation of new world, new timelines. The shattering of the barrier between the two multiverses has also benefited our plans," **_the dark being explained.

"But Onyx, what will become of this world?" the Conqueror asked.

"_**This world will continue to exist, but it makes no difference really," **_Onyx, the dark counterpart of Aeon threw the other screens aside and bought up three images, three Earths.

"Three worlds each created because of our manipulations of the drastic events of those worlds," the Conqueror said.

"_**The same situation has occurred in that world Sieg has gone to, three alternate realities have been created that will serve as keys in our plan," **_Onyx explained.

"And there will be nothing Hope can do to stop us, I will make sure of it," the Conqueror smirked.

"_**No, leave her be!"**_

"But why?"

_**"Because there will be nothing she can do to stop our plans anyway, let her return to her world, let her ignorantly and arrogantly seek the return of the mutants, because in that world and all others the return of the mutants will lead to absolute suffering…enough suffering to fuel my power and give me control over all of existence!"**_

Next Chapter 12: Escape plan

* * *

><p>The Hunt is over. Next time we return to Mojo world as Soldier, Slayer and the other captives begin a daring escape that brings them into conflict with Mojo and his secret weapon.<p> 


End file.
